Pink Doesn't Taste That Great
by Specks52
Summary: Quinn had pink hair and a nose ring. Rachel saw more than the changed appearance she saw the changed personality and she could see Quinn hurting...This is the story of how Rachel saved Quinn. Faberry, Brittana and other gleek parings rated M for a reason
1. Back to Pink please mommy?

**Hey everyone this is a new story inspired by Quinn's awesome pink hair in season 3 episode 1. This prologue is short but it will show how Quinn and Rachel got together as well as how they ended up married.**

**Bare with the timing of which i'll upload i'm back in University but this will be awesome i think lemme know what you guys think about me continuing this. the children's names are inspired by RiverKirby so thanks for that told you i would use them in a story.**

**Sorry its short but more to come soon.**

**Enjoy!**

Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Prologue

"Really mom you had pink hair?" Harlem Fabray-Berry asked sitting on the couch with her Quinn Fabray-Berry as they talked about Quinn's teen years.

"Not only was it pink but she had a navel ring and she smoked." Rachel Fabray-Berry said walking into the kitchen with Liam Fabray-Berry in her hands.

"Wait wait what?" Harlem said looking between her mothers.

"What? Har, I was a totally different person that time but that woman right there." Quinn said pointing at the brunette she's married to.

"What about mama?" Harlem asked as Rachel smiled putting Liam in his crib tousling his blonde head.

"She saved me in more ways than one and I am glad she did." Quinn stood from the couch grabbing her wife's hand pulling her into her taking her lips.

"Oh mommmmmmmms I don't wanna see that!" Harlem hid her face her brunette hair covering her eyes.

"Live with it Harlem I love your mother and you mother loves me." Rachel said poking her tongue out to her daughter.

"So can you guys get back to the story?" She asked.

"We will but maybe we should start from the beginning." Rachel replied grabbing Quinn's hand pulling her to the love seat of their living room.

"Is that from when you guys got together?"

The women looked between one another and smiled.

"Not quite."

"Wait a minute does Beth know?"

The women smirked evily.

"That's something you'll have to ask your sister now isnt it?" Rachel replied

"Mommmmmmmm" she trailed off grumbling about her sister being dead

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Fine start from the pink hair pleaseeeeeeeeee." Harlem asked with her brown orbs.

"Your just like you mama you know that?" Quinn asked.

"Hey." The two brunettes whined.

"Fine we'll start from the pink hair." Quinn sighed

**READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you think guys and i'll update everything soon.**

_**Today's Poll: lemons before they get together or not?**_

_**lemme know what you think.**_

_**I promise to update soon**_

**Specks! :)**


	2. Never Going Back Again

**Hey Hey Hey guys this is a short chapter but more to come by Wednesday i promise school has me very tied up but the next chapters will be longer i promis****e**

**Enjoy nonetheless!**

Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 1

**23 Years Ago**

**QPOV**

It's funny how things change yet they stay significantly the same. I walked down the hall as usual it parted like the red sea. All eyes on me I supposed it could be my hair or maybe my outfit or maybe it's the Ryan Seacrest tattoo, whatever who cares. I walked past the glee 'losers' as they gawked at me in the hall way

Tony always loved what I wore as long as I got on the back of his motorcycle it was all gravy he would say. I met The Mack at the top of the hall as we walked towards the track field. walked towards me in the hall.

"Quinn? Is that you?" he asked.

I chuckled a little "Unless I have a twin which we both know I don't." I retorted

"Y-you just look different, am I seeing you in glee today I have an awesome new lesson planned and feel free to bring you friend here."

"Yea cause The Mack would definitely sing….pfft Quinn hurry this up we got stuff to do."

I took my sunglasses off and looked at him. "How about this Mr. Schue when glee comes around see if I show up and you'll have your answer."

I put my sunglasses back on and left him standing there with a shock look on his face.

Couple boxes of Newports I leaned against the bleachers when Santana and Brittany jogged over to the fence so I went over to them.

"I see you two are still a couple of stooges."

"What's a stooge?" Brittany asked

"I'll explain later B. Look Quinn I it shit happened and you got tired of it all; but think about it. We are the Unholy Trinity we started cheerios together and we started glee together we could totally dominate them both. Just say the word and I could have a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide here in 30 minutes."

"Ye Q we missed you all summer and I wanted us to start senior year off the right way, the three of us at the top and ruling everything." I chuckled grabbing the back of my neck.

"You two are foolish for thinking Sylvester won't do something that'll make you quit again, and I'm not down for that. As for glee I could care less about some singing competition and the losers in that club"

"We're a family Q, I mean sure it's dysfunctional but we make it work." Brittany said

_This conversation needs to end. _I thought

"You know she's right Q. I hate to admit it but they are all like family to me even the hobbit."

I sighed

"You know what's funny?" I asked "You guys have this grand illusion that you're all one big happy family with the love and the happiness and what not what you all forget is the drama and bullshit well I'm not interested in any of it so you guys can all kiss my ass."

I turned and walked away not really caring what's up with them.

**yea i know it's short but bare with it please it'll get better i promise read and review let me know what you think.**

_**Today's Poll: Do you think the it would be weird to have lemons while Quinn is supposed to be telling the story to her daughter?**_

**Lemme know what you think...to answer my own poll i'm thinking it could work if its more her remembering them than her telling Harlem...anyways i'm out will update soon.**

**Specks**


	3. I'm a Dreamer

_**Hey guys this one is longer than the others so enjoy it it will all tie back later. Thanks for the alerts and reviews they make me write and upload faster. Tell me what you think. Any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry a little tired right now but I want this up tonight.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Previously on Pink Doesn't Taste That Great**_

_"We're a family Q, I mean sure it's dysfunctional but we make it work." Brittany said_

_This conversation needs to end. I thought_

_"You know she's right Q. I hate to admit it but they are all like family to me even the hobbit."_

_I sighed_

_"You know what's funny?" I asked "You guys have this grand illusion that you're all one big happy family with the love and the happiness and what not what you all forget is the drama and bullshit well I'm not interested in any of it so you guys can all kiss my ass."_

_I turned and walked away not really caring what's up with them._

XXX0XXX

**Pink Doesnt Taste That Great Chapter 2**

**QPOV**

"Quinn can you come in here for a minute?"  
><em>Great <em>I thought as I walked through the door. I threw my bag on the floor by the door and walked into the kitchen where 'my mother' sat.

"What?" I asked

"What has been going on with you Quinn? You dyed your hair pierced your nose is there something I'm missing?" **(I know I said navel in the prologue that was a mistake)**

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned

She sipped on her all too familiar glass of wine. I scoffed turning to walk away.

"Quinnie i-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I gritted

My mother took my expression and tone as a hint to leave me alone. I went to my room slamming my door. I grabbed my phone reading a text from Tony.

_Hey sweet ass. We rolling tonight or what?_

Pick me up at 9

Good

Whatever

I laid back in bed turning my radio on with breaking benjamin up to all. God I'm bored. Maybe I should sleep.

Ahh whatever.

I closed my eyes falling to sleep.

_'You know you love me, you know that you do I don't see why it's so hard for you to realize it.'_

The voice said as usual. We were in an unfamiliar place but I couldn't see the face

_'Who are you?'_

'You'll know soon enough.'

'What does that even mean?'

_'Just go with it Quinn.'_

'You say that a lot. I'll go with it if you give me a clue.'

The voice chuckled and impatience set in.

_'Dammit just tell me.'_

'Here's your clue Quinn. Follow the music.'

'Seriously, seriously?'

'Are you a Grey's Anatomy reject or something Quinn? Yes seriously, just follow the damn music.'

'You know voice there's something familiar about you.'

'I know. It's a pity you're too blind to see it. You will though you will.'

A beeping sound sounded off in the darkness.

_'I don't want to leave you.'_

'I'm in your heart Quinn I'm not going anywhere.'

'You'll be here?'

'Always even if you don't know you love me yet. Time to go.'

_'Bye voice.'_

'Bye Quinn.'

The ringing of my alarm blared through my ears. I reached for it turning the piece of shit off and got up to meet T. For about 3 months now I kept having these dreams where this annoyingly familiar voice would appear. It's like I knew who it was but I couldn't place it at all. Before I could go more indebt with my thoughts I heard a motorcycle horn. I grabbed my jacket and ran through my bedroom door.

"Quinnie y-you going out?"

"What does it matter to you drink your wine and leave me to hell alone." I said walking through the door.

Couple days into school and already I was bored out of my mind. The Skanks always made things a lot more fun as we patrolled the school lunch money. We all were hanging around the bleachers when Ronnie shouted for me.

"You Quinn you have a uh I don't know _friend_ here anyway she stinks of soap."

I threw away my cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. When I saw her I wondered if she would ever leave me alone.

"What do you want Berry?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Hey Quinn , Hello Skanks can we talk Quinn?" Her voice caused me heart to jump a little but I ignored that feeling similar to the others I often felt.

"We're talking so talk." I replied gesturing to her

She stepped closer but stopped in her tracks when The Mack came forward slightly.

"I meant alone."

"Look Berry you want to talk, talk or get to hell away from me."

"Quinn I'll give you 10 bucks to let me kick her ass."

I chuckled and shook my head. The look on Berry's face was epic.

"We weren't friends and I get we weren't friends, not from a lack of try but from circumstances that befell us; I want to be you friend Quinn that will never change and I know the Glee Club misses you with you we can win this year and we want you back Quinn."

I walked closer to her.

"Listen up Berry. I'm not coming back there's nothing left in Glee for me so stop trying to get me back."

"I hear you Quinn, but I still want to be you friend and somehow deep down I think you want that too. I think you need that and when you're ready I'll be here. I'll always be here for you Quinn."

I faltered.

I faltered and she noticed. Her face began to light up but I composed myself.

"Get the fuck out of here you stink clean girl." The Mack stated. "Quinn get rid of your friend here or I'll do it for you."

Rachel looked into my eyes and I saw something I never would've imagined I would see from her. Pain.

"Rachel just go okay?"

She walked away without a glance back at any of us. That is how it was supposed to be, this is how it will always be.

"What was that about Quinn?" Ronnie asked

"Nothing, where's my lighter?" I asked taking a cigarette out.

What the fuck ever I'm over the Glee drama.

**She thinks the drama is over but i think its only begining...**

_**Today's Poll: What do you think?**_

_**Lemme know**_

**READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!**

**Specks!**


	4. Follow The Music

**Hey guys thanks for all the alerts and reviews i love you guys and I love writing for you all. here's a little filler of sorts tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 3**

**QPOV**

I sat with the skanks in the courtyard watching people do their thing. All the Gleeks were gathered down below with Rachel under Finn as usual. Ronnie said something funny making the others laugh when music started and Blaine started to dance around.

"Oh here we go." I muttered lighting my cigarette.

_**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone**__**  
><strong>__**it's not unusual to have fun with anyone**__**  
><strong>__**But when I see you hanging about with anyone**__**  
><strong>__**It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die**_

I have to admit he sounded just as good as always and the other people were buying his shit. I looked down at the Glee table where they were all dancing around. Santana and other Cheerios started dancing.

_**It's not unusual to go out at any time**__**  
><strong>__**But when I see you out and about it's such a crime**__**  
><strong>__**If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone**__**  
><strong>__**It's not unusual, it happens everyday**_

_**No matter what you say**__**  
><strong>__**You'll find it happens all the time**__**  
><strong>__**Love will never do what you want it to**__**  
><strong>__**Why can't this crazy love be mine?**_

The Cheerios started pouring gasoline on the top of the awful purple piano. I waited patiently with my cigarette until he got to the end of the song.

_**It's not unusual to be mad with anyone**__**  
><strong>__**It's not unusual to be sad with anyone**__**  
><strong>__**But if I ever find that you've changed at any time**__**  
><strong>__**It's not unusual to find that I'm in love with you**_

I stood with my cigarette and threw it on to the piano.

_**Whoa-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-whoa-oh-oh**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-oh**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa-whoa**_

The piano caught fire silencing the entire courtyard; I smirked at the Glee Club and walked away from the skanks and everyone else. Figgins suspended me for 3 weeks, big deal. I walked to my car and went home.

"Free time home." I said to myself shrugging.

As I got home I knew my 'mother' wouldn't be there and I was happy for the alone time. I walked to my bed dropping down into it. Taking my phone out I saw a text from an unknown number.

**It's Rachel, what you did was unnecessary Quinn. I get that your angry; but why do you have to try to crush the spirits of the rest of us. You made it pretty clear that you aren't interested in being in glee anymore so do us a favor and stay out of our way – Rachel Berry.**

I laughed to myself and ventured to reply.

**Did I get under your skin Berry? Btw how did you get my number? – Quinn Fabray (P.S. Signing your name on the end of a text is kinda lame.)**

A couple of minutes passed and a reply buzzed into my phone.

**Don't for one minute think Quinn Fabray that you have had any effect on me I am speaking for the remainder of glee club, you know the friends you decided to forsake. I got your number from Finn's phone – Rachel Berry (P.S. If it's lame why are you doing it?)**

**Goodbye Berry. See you in three weeks – Quinn (P.S. I'm trying to be lame with you. You know for your sake.)**

**Whatever Quinn – Rachel Berry**

I threw my phone on my bed and turned over, maybe Berry having my number wouldn't be that bad. My phone vibrated again and I sighed rolling over for it.

**(P.S. Quinn Fabray I can't speak for the rest of the club but I miss you being at glee. Shhhhhh that's our secret can't have your friends thinking you are lame or anything.)**

I shook my head choosing to ignore her reply as well as the burning feeling suddenly appearing in the pit of my stomach. Closing my eyes I allowed sleep to take over hoping to hear from her.

'_What do you want to hear?'_

'_Hello voice.'_

'_Hello Quinn, what do you want to hear?'_

'_So what, I can't dream about my favorite nightmare?'_

The Voice laughed as I sat on the bed in the dark. The room was always my bedroom in the dark and I could never turn any lights on it's like she didn't want me to see who she was and I never allowed to turn the lights on when she was around or as she claimed she would 'disappear'

'_I thought I did tell you I would disappear.'_

'_You did doesn't mean I wouldn't want to see who you are.'_

'_Want to tell me what happened today?'_

'_What would you like to know voice?' _I asked lying in my bed now resting my head against the headboard.

'_I want to know why Quinn. Why would you set fire the piano?'_

'_What's your deal voice, you want to know why I thought that the shit they do in front of us was annoying?'_

'_You infuriate me Quinn.'_

'_WELL LEAVE THEN' _I yelled at the voice.

'_Do you think I want to be here? You keep me here, I'm here because of your conscious thought and you are too fucking stupid even realize what you are missing.'_

'_Well voice, what am I missing?'_

The voice scoffed.

'_You are annoying.'_

'_You sound familiar right now.' _I laughed

'_Whatever Quinn, so you're home for three weeks. I hope it'll give you time to realize that you should follow the music."_

'_So will you tell me what the hell that means yet or do I still have to figure it out for myself?'_

'_You will figure it out soon, you are so close to it that when you do figure it out you will hate yourself for not realizing.'_

'_Whatever.'_

'_Quinn Fabray don't you whatever me.'_

'_Fine, I'm sorry. Is it weird that I miss talking to you while I'm awake?'_

'_Yes it is especially since you …'_

'_Since I what?'_

'_I'm not telling, you will figure it out for yourself.'_

'_You infuriate me.' _I said

'_You know big words. Yay you Quinn!'_

I smiled at her whit when I was jumped out of my sleep.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray you got suspended?" My mother walked into my room slamming my door.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes, why the hell did you get suspended?"

"I'm assuming that Figgins told you so why ask me again."

She sighed and sat on my bed.

"Quinn I want to help and I don't know how because you never talk to me, I want to know how I can help you."

I got out of bed grabbing my phone and car keys.

"If you really want to help I suggest you leave me alone."

"Quinn get back here right now."

"Yeah wait for that." I ran down the stairs and out of the house. Looking at my phone I realized it was 4:30pm so I decided to do some driving around.

"Weirdo voice in my dreams wants me to follow the music and I will."

I pulled into my usual parking spot at the school and walked to the auditorium. Deciding to sneak in through the balcony I watched my former 'counterparts' sing their usual way and sounding amazing as usual. My eyes turned to Rachel as she sang her part. He eyes locked with mine as she sang and my heart sunk. Tears flowed from my eyes and I started to understand what 'The Voice' was talking about. Maybe this is where I belong and this I need to get back here. Is that what she was saying?

Is that what _'follow the music'_ means?

**There it is let me know how you like it I foresee a lemon soon.**

_**Today's Poll: Would you like Quinn and Rachel to get closer in the next chapter?**_

_**Lemme know what you think**_

**Specks!**


	5. Finally Friends

**Hola lovelies...here's a new chapter i hope you guys are enjoying this so far i love writing for all of you. thanks for the reviews and alerts. **

**DISCLAIMER: I never remember this but here my disclaimer the characters do not belong to me.**

**Enjoy**

Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 4

**Present Day**

"Mom mama I'm here." The voice from the foyer sounded.

"We're in here B." Harlem called out to her sister as she made her way into living room. Beth walked into the living room kissing her little sister's forehead then going to over to Quinn then to Rachel. She settled into the couch with Liam in her hand. He lights up whenever Beth is there and she felt the same warmth he always gave to her when she held her brother.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Beth asked

"Mom and Mama are telling me the story of how they got together." Harlem replied.

"OOOO how far did you get?" Beth asked playing with Liam's hands.

"Wait you knew?" Harlem asked turning to her sister.

"Of course I do although you have it better than I do because Aunty San and Aunty Brit were here when there they told me the story."

Rachel shook her head remembering when they were telling the story to Beth.

"Ohmygod Aunty San and Aunty Brit were there?" Harlem asked animatedly.

"Yessss, let me tell you it was so freaking-" Beth started

"Language Beth." Rachel said

"Sorry Mama; but you have to admit when you guys told me the story it was way more than I needed to know."

"Thank Santana for that one. I do however think we should get on with our story." Quinn said quietly.

"Wait mom I'm hungry can I go get a snack first. How far in the story did you get anyways?" She asked lifting Liam up as she stood.

"You mother just got suspended for setting the piano on fire."

"It's about to get sooooooooooo good." Beth replied

"I thought Uncle Noah was the troublemaker in high school." Harlem asked

"Oh believe me he was but your mother was giving him a run for his money at this point." Rachel replied.

"Yeah daddy was bad, but mom was just badass." Beth replied

"Beth!" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry mama, continue the story I'm going to go get a snack. Come on boo boo." She replied walking with Liam in hand towards the kitchen.

"Beh." Liam yelled happily.

"Okay so back to the story?" Quinn asked

"Sure, go ahead mom."

"Okay so I left the auditorium…" Quinn started

**XXXXoXXXX**

**23 Years Ago**

**QPOV**

I just realized what 'The Voice' was getting at and I needed to get as far away from the school as possible. I had just gotten into my car when my phone vibrated indicating a text message.

**Meet me in the park on Orchid Road in 15 minutes. – RB**

I read the text over 3 times before sending a reply.

**I think you texted the wrong person Berry this isn't Finn. – QF (P.S. still with the lame name signing aren't we)**

An instant reply came and I chuckled at her briskness.

**The text was for you Quinn. If I wanted Finn I would text him which is weird because he is right here next to me but as I just said. Meet me in the park in 15 minutes I'm getting ready to leave Finn and make my way there. – RB (P.S. if it's so lame why do you continue to mock me and do it?)**

**What makes you think I don't have anything better to do other than to meet you somewhere? – QF (P.S. I do it so you know who is replying :P)**

**If you had anything better to do you wouldn't have been watching us perform that number just now. So are you going to meet me or not? – RB (P.S. I'd know who was replying even if you didn't sign your name but consider it our inside joke from now on)**

I stared at her reply. She saw me? I didn't think anyone would see me.

**Fine whatever Berry I'll be there in 15 minutes. – QF (P.S. *Sarcastic cheer* yay us we have an inside joke, don't be late.)**

**Have you ever met me Quinn I'm never late. – RB**

I threw my phone onto the passenger seat starting up my car I have absolutely no idea what Berry wanted but I also knew that if I didn't go I'd regret it. I started thinking about the possibilities of what she wanted making assumptions as I got closer and closer to the park. I stopped at the traffic lights tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"This better be worth it." I muttered as the light turned green.

I pulled into the parking lot of the park and sat as I waited for Berry to show her face. I watched as some kids ran pass my car and into the park. My heartstrings pulled as I watched them when thoughts of Beth came into my mind. My eyes closed as I tried to imagine what she looked like, if she looked like Puck or like me. I bet she had his eyes but I wasn't ready. He promised I could come see her whenever I want but I wasn't ready.

A tap on my window jumped me.

"Have you been waiting so long that you fell asleep?" Berry peered through the passenger window. I got out of the car and locked up.

"So what do you want Berry?" I asked walking around to her.

She walked toward a picnic bench and sat down.

"So you try to sabotage the glee club but you can't stay away?" She asked

"What's your point Berry?" I scoffed

"Listen Quinn, I know you hate the world or whatever you do but my offer to be your friend stays. I can see deep down within you that you are miserable and I want to be here for you. I'll do anything to get you to see that."

It's weird how good she knows me for someone I've never been that close to.

"Berry I get what you're saying and I'm going to try; but don't expect me to change all in one day."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it

"Quinn I never expected you to agree to it so quickly I was prepared to pester and pester you until you decided to give in and let me be your friend."

"Whatever, so were friends then?" I asked her a warm feeling spread through me as the question left my mouth maybe being friends with Rachel Berry wouldnt be that bad besides its not like i gave a shit what anyone else though and i knew for a fact that she wouldnt let up until i gave in she never had. So having at least one friend wouldnt be that bad. Would it?

"Yes we are friends."

"Good, is that why you called me here?"

"Actually Quinn I wanted to know. Why are you finished with glee club?"

I scoffed trust Rachel Berry to be forthright about what she wants to know. I looked at her and the curiosity laced her facial expression.

"Yea we are friends but I'm not ready to discuss this with you."

"That's fine Quinn so as our friendship has commenced is there anything you would like to do?"

I've been thinking lately there's something I want to do and I haven't had the opportunity to do it. So I stood from the bench and looked down at Rachel.

"There's one thing but I don't think you have the balls for it."

Rachel stood and smirked

"Oh really? Try me"

I turned and headed to my car.

"Better let your dads know you won't be home anytime soon Berry cause it's gonna be a crazy night."

**Okay so i wonder what Quinn has in mind for her and Rachel. lemme know what you guys think. i enjoy writing this story i cant say for sure how long it will be but i know it will be awesome because pink hair + faberry = awesomeness.**

_**Today's Poll: what do you guys think about jealous Finn in the next chapter..also do you think Quinn will rejoin glee...where do you think they will be going?**_

_**3 questions i'm looking to hear the crazy stuff you guys will come up with. By the way i already know the answer to these questions but that could change if you guys review.**_

_**Lemme know what you think**_

_**Specks:)**_


	6. She's With Me

**Hey guys here's chapter 5. any mistakes are mine i wrote this around 4am. thanks for the reviews and alerts i hope i'm doing right by you all. in this chapter Rachel's POV is done for the first time**

**Enjoy**

**Previously_ on Pink Doesn't Taste that Great_**

She looked at me skeptically as I unlocked my doors.

"Are you going to get in or not?" I asked

She opened the door and got in. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hope you didn't have plans Berry we'll be gone for a while."

"I'm getting out of it right now." She said texting whoever.

"I'm all yours." She smiled

"That sounds gay Berry." I chuckled

"Whatever. Where are we going anyway?" she asked relaxing into the passenger seat

**Pink Doesn't Taste that Great Chapter 5**

**QPOV**

"Any chance of you telling me where we're going yet?" Berry asked.

"You said you want to get to me, you want me to rejoin Glee and all that other shit?" I asked

As she sat in the passenger seat she looked at me with a skeptical look on her face.

"Look Quinn, if you plan on harming me in any way I have to insist you take me back to my vehicle." She genuinely looked scared and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"You are hilarious Berry I must admit. You go through all of this to want to be my friend and now you can't even trust that."

She turned to me as I kept my eyes on the road. "Tell me Quinn, what would you do if the tables were turned?"

I slowed the car to a stop pinching the bridge of my nose. She had a point even though I'd never admit it to her.

"Relax will ya? I'm hungry so I figured you'd want to grab a bite to eat."

"So you dragged us 30 minutes away from home just to get something to eat?" She asked as I pulled back onto the deserted road.

"You're a vegan right?" I asked

"I am but I hardly see what that has to do with anything." She said as I turned right onto the road we were to be on.

"You'll see."

My phone rang signaling a text. I took it up reading the text and smiling to myself.

**Hey babe, we meeting tonight or what?**

_Tony_ I thought

I hit the reply button typing a quick reply.

**Can't, busy**

I returned my phone to its previous position as I turned into the bar parking lot.

Rachel's eyes bugged as she saw that we reached our destination. I got out of the car and walked around to her door. Opening I cocked my eyebrow.

"Do you plan to get out or will I have to drag you out?" I asked smirking

"Where are we Quinn?" She asked getting out hesitantly.

"Geez, it's a bar Berry. They have Vegan friendly food funnily enough and I could use a drink. Best part is I've been coming here so often with Tony I don't get carded." I said closing my door.

We walked over to the entrance and I opened the door.

"You'll be fine. Shouldn't be any brawls in here tonight; but we can always hope."

Berry screeched at my reply and entered. I greeted Skye at the bar and made our way to a table. The room wasn't its usual full at capacity but that could be because it was early. I told Rachel to take a seat and excused myself to the bar. After ordering some food and two beers Skye pointed over to the table where Rachel sat with a man I've never seen, his hand was around her shoulder and uncomfortable would never measure up to how she looked at that moment. I grabbed the beers and rushed back to the table.

"What the hell Berry, I bring you on a date and you attract wild life?" I asked sitting on the other side of her. The man's hand moved from around her shoulder.

"What, a date? This hot piece of ass with you Pink?" The man obviously drunk slurred at me.

"What's it to ya?" I asked pulling Rachel to sit on my lap handing her a beer. She must've been in shock because she made absolutely no attempts to move from there.

"I think this chick is going home with me Pink." I laughed and Rachel started to physically shiver at the man's words. I ran my hands along her sides trying to calm her.

"I doubt that." I said

As the man was about to stand and pull Rachel off my lap I smiled as I heard a noise behind him.

"Yo Quinn everything alright here?" Skye asked with her shot gun in hand.

"I don't know, do we have a problem?" I asked looking at the quickly sobering guy.

He turned to look at Skye hands raised

"Hey, no worries Skye, nothing to see here I was just leaving actually." He said grabbing his jacket and heading through the door."

"Good looking out Skye."

"Anything for Tony's girl Q." she said turning the safety on and returning behind the bar with Mark. Berry still sat on my lap and I chuckled as I attempted to move her.

"Berry you need to stand up." Hearing her name did the trick as she remembered where she was and who she was with.

"What the hell Quinn!" She exclaimed hitting my shoulder slightly.

"Oh relax will ya? Come on I'm taking you to the corner booth so none of these guys won't make that stupid mistake again."

As we moved to the other booth she relaxed a bit. Our food arrived as we sat and I thanked Skye and started to eat.

"Don't let your food get cold. Its good trust me it's my favourite." I said pointing to her plate.

"Can I have something other than beer to drink?" She whispered taking her fork up.

"Sure what do you want?" I asked in between bites

"Soda is good." She replied

"Coming right up." I said raising my hand

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_How the hell did I get in this position? _I thought to myself.

I get that I wanted to be friends with this girl but this is starting to feel like more than I bargained for. After the incident with the man Quinn refused to leave my side but also refused to talk. I decided to start a conversation with her after she's finished eating hoping to get at least one answer to the many questions plaguing my mind.

"Quinn, how did you and Tony meet?" I asked

Her eyes turned dark and she leaned into me.

"Listen up Berry, if we're going to be friends you need to know. Tony is out of bounds for us nothing to do with him, this bar, or what happened tonight is to leave your mouth. If you know what's good for you, you'll remember that." She said taking a swig of the beer I refused.

I nodded and drank the remainder of my soda.

Looking at her watch she got out of the booth.

"Come on."

I slid out walking closely behind her. We passed the bar and she said something to Skye the bartender before slipping her some money.

"Hey Q, are we seeing you and your friend back here tonight?" She asked before we exited

"Not tonight babe, I got some business to take care of tonight." She replied. The bartender looked me over.

"Feel free to come back anytime baby, you're hot and Lord knows I've never been with a Jewish girl." She said

I gulped and Quinn reached for my hand.

"Skye, she's off limits." Quinn gritted.

"She's yours Q?" Skye asked licking her lips, not taking her eyes off me. I shrunk into Quinn a little.

"You could say that." Quinn said pulling me through the door.

As we entered her car Quinn started it and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What did she mean?" I asked

Quinn shook her head in annoyance.

"What do you mean Berry?" She asked

"What does Skye mean by asking if I belong to you?"

"Look let's not make a big deal out of it, I wanted you to try their food which you have to admit was amazing; Skye thinks you're hot and she would get you if she wanted but knowing you are with me will stop her from ever attempting to get at you. Even though she knows you really aren't mine because I'm with Tony or whatever."

"I must admit the food was great." I said settling into the passenger seat we were some ways out from the park and I needed to process this entire trip.

"Yea I knew you would like it. Think of it as my first step to showing how much I wanna be your friend or whatever." She said waving her hand nonchalantly

"Progress is progress." I murmured to myself. Had she heard what I said she made no indication but instead continued on to Lima.

Quinn dropped me off to my car, made sure I got in and then drove behind me just to make sure I got in safe. I promised to see her tomorrow and she promised to send me a text as she got home.

I entered my room to see my dads on the living room couch sitting with the television on and wrapped into one another.

"Hey dad, daddy."

"Hello sweety how was dinner?" Daddy asked. I texted him to let him know I was going to dinner with a friend. Unsure about telling the truth I decided to omit certain parts.

"It was great, I'm going to go shower and then hit the books I have an assignment to work on. Goodnight dad, daddy." I said walking over to them kissing them both.

"Night Rach." I heard as I ran up the stairs.

I decided to shower and settle into bed before I looked at my phone. I hadn't looked at it since the text I sent my fathers and I must've been missed a lot. All thoughts of school work abandoned from my mind as I settled into my bed and covering up the only light being my cell phone.

Sure enough, 5 text messages and 6 missed calls printed on the screen of my phone.

The first 3 text along with all calls were from Finn wanting to know where I was. 1 text came from Santana about our Glee assignment and another from Kurt about a skirt he wanted to buy for me. The final text was from Quinn, I smiled thinking about the possibilities of what she could've said.

**Hey Berry, I did as you asked and I'm texting as I got into the house. However I really want to leave again and since my favourite Jew is probably in bed I have nowhere to go. Any suggestions?**

I smiled at her text and hit a quick reply.

**Well Quinn I'm sure Noah is still awake and playing some video game so you can always give him a quick call. – R.B**

I sent reply and wondered if she was still awake or not. My phone vibrated signifying the answer to my question.

**You are funny you know that? I meant you Berry. P.S. What you wearing? **

I scoffed typing my reply.

**Oh did you well I am in bed but a tad too wired to sleep at the moment. P.S. I don't see how that's any of your business. – R.B**

**Well I can't sleep either and I dont have to be at school tomorrow. Where's your bedroom? P.S. It is my business I have to make sure you're decent**

**Why do you want to know the location of my bedroom? – R.B**

**Because I'm parked 2 blocks away and I'm currently outside your house waiting to see how best I can get into your room.**

I jumped from my bed phone still in hand to my window. Opening it sure enough standing behind the Oak tree in front my bedroom was Quinn Fabray. She looked up at me and smiled. Signaling for me to step back she climbed the tree slowly but surely ending up on a branch outside my room.

"Move over Berry." She said grinning widely.

"Quinn what the hell are you doing?" I hissed trying to keep my voice down as my dads were still very much awake and downstairs.

"Just move will ya?" She asked I stepped back and she maneuvered onto my windowsill and hopped onto the floor.

"Hey." She whispered closing my bedroom window and taking her shoes off placing them under my window incase.

I stood there still in shock at Quinn Fabray in my bedroom on a school night.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered walking over to my bedroom door locking it so my dads wouldn't surprise us with a visit.

"My mom is pretty much passed out at home and I couldn't sleep as I said. You said you were too wired to sleep so I'm here to entertain, besides it's still early and I'm bored."

I walked over to my bed only now noticing what she had been wearing. Her old Cheerios letterman and a WMHS track pants.

"Stop checking me out Berry." She whispered sitting on the bed with me.

"I-I wasn-" I stuttered

"I know I'm kidding, lighten up. Do I make you nervous?" She asked

I nodded "A little. Is that a bad thing?"

She crossed her feet in my bed and I made myself comfortable.

"Yes it is, I want you to feel as comfortable as you make me feel. Well over the past couple days at least." She admitted.

I nodded and a yawn escaped.

"So you _are_ tired." She said her pink her swaying in the darkness.

"Not really." I lied

"Yeah, I totally believe that. Get your ass under the covers now Berry." She instructed

In the darkness she pulled the covers back and I got under them.

"This really isn't necessary Quinn."

"Yeah whatever Berry just scoot over a little." She said laying on top the covers.

"Are you going to be comfortable?" I asked

"Don't worry about me, just relax and close your eyes." She replied

I hadn't realized exactly how tired I had been until I felt myself relax; the heat from her body prickling at my skin as she hummed lowly to herself.

"Is this normal for friends?" I whispered

She turned to face me.

"I say make up your own rules as long as you have fun doing it."

"So are you having fun?" I asked yawning again.

"Put it this way Berry. Spending time with you makes me feel something I have never EVER felt and I don't know what it is but I don't think I can stay away anymore."

"I don't want you to." I said closing my eyes.

"Good because I'm starting to get used to you Rachel Berry and I'm glad we decided to be friends."

"I'm glad you finally gave me a chance." I mumbled

Silence fell upon us and a thought came into my mind.

"I miss it you know." I said

She sighed slightly

"What do you miss?" She asked

"I miss hearing you sing." Her breath hitched and I started to drift. I felt her move but made no indication that I was awake any longer when I felt her hand stroking my cheek.

"I miss singing, but the real reason I came over is because I missed the feeling I get being with you; like the person I am supposed to be will be found because of you or something. I miss hearing you sing and I miss singing but I think if we continue to be friends you'll save me from myself before it's too late. I just hope it's not too late and I don't get you hurt."

I opened my eyes to find hers closed. Her breath evened out and I felt a patch of wetness pool where her head rested next to mine. She was crying.

**well i'll admit i like this chapter...tell me what you think to be clear since the story is in the past i think it's safe to go from both POVs and some sexual content may be included in chapters soon to come but wait and see. i'm totally winging it with this story which i think is a good thing.**

_**Today's Poll: Should Finn and Rachel break up next chapter? well any drama really, should there be drama next chapter?**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

_****_**Specks :)**


	7. Call Me When You Want This

**Hey peeps this is my last update for any of my stories except rumor has it which i promised you guys this Friday night due to exams next week. Anyways here's the newest chapter. I was racking my brain about uploading this. I'm unsure of how you guys will take how I swung this; but i wanted you to have something. So this chapter goes out to all who have REVIEWED, ALERTED OR FAVORITED this story without you i really wouldn't have continued this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters**

**Enjoy**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 6**

**QPOV**

I heard the familiar tune playing in my mind as the familiar room came to light. I sat on a stool facing the glee club next to me was Rachel with her black and blue nose. I reached out to her but she shook her head and pointed toward the band. I caught on just in time to start singing.

**[Quinn]**

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_  
><em>Make you feel unpretty too<em>  
><em>I was told I was beautiful<em>  
><em>But what does that mean to you<em>  
><em>Look into the mirror who's inside there<em>  
><em>The one with the long hair<em>  
><em>Same old me again toda<em>y

**[Rachel]**  
><em>My outsides are cool<em>  
><em>My insides are blue<em>  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>I'm just trippin'<em>

**_[Quinn and Rache_l]**  
><em>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<em>  
><em>You can fix your nose if he says so<em>  
><em>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<em>  
><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>  
><em>Find out who am I to<em>  
><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>

**[Rachel]**  
><em>I feel pretty<em>  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>

**[Rachel]**  
><em>Never insecure until I met you<em>  
><em>Now I'm being stupid<em>  
><em>I used to be so acute to me<em>  
><em>Just a little bit skinny<em>  
><em>Why do I look to all these things<em>  
><em>To keep you happy<em>  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<em>  
><em>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<em>

**[Quinn]**  
><em>My outsides look cool<em>  
><em>My insides are blue<em>  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>Keep on trippin'<em>

**[Quinn and Rachel]**  
><em>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<em>  
><em>You can fix your nose if he says so<em>  
><em>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<em>  
><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>  
><em>Find out who am I to<em>  
><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>

**[Quinn]**

_I feel pretty_  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>  
><em>And I pity<em>  
><em>Any girl who isn't me tonight<em>

**[Quinn (Rachel)]**  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>

**[Rachel (Quinn)]**

_I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_  
><em>Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)<em>  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)<em>  
><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>  
><em>Find out who am I to<em>  
><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>

_I feel pretty_  
><em>But unpretty<em>

_**I missed this**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Quinn wake up." I was shaken awake by someone. A blurred version of Rachel kneeled over me.<p>

"Rachel, why do you look so blurry?" I asked putting a confused look on my face as she laughed.

"You've been crying Quinn. Are you okay?" She asked relaxing into a sitting position. Sitting up in disbelief I wiped my eyes taking in the appearance of her room. Not what I expected, although I have no idea what I expected.

"Oh God I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing." I said trying to cover my face my hands.

"Don't be so dramatic Quinn, it's fine. What was your dream about?" she questioned.

I opened my mouth to answer her when a knock at the door interrupted.

"Shit." I whispered

"Rachel sweetie you awake?" One of her fathers asked

"Quick Quinn go into my bathroom." She whispered. I nodded hopping from the bed and heading into the room closing the door.

As her father spoke to her I felt my phone vibrate.

**COME SEE ME PRONTO**

_Shit_ I thought to myself. I have an idea of what Tony wanted and it meant I really stepped in it.. I decided to deal with him later and concentrating the conversation between Rachel and her dad.

"What can I do for you daddy?"

"Your dad and I are going away this weekend for some quality time. Will you be okay alone or will you go stay with Mercedes?"

I pressed my ear against the door to hear her reply.

"That sounds fun daddy; but I will be staying here. I'll have a girl's night if that's okay."

"Yeah sure I'll leave some extra cash so you girls can order some pizzas; but no boys and no alcohol." He said sternly.

"Wouldn't even think of it."

"Good, oh am Rach why do you have sneakers under the windowsill?" Panic shot through me as I waited for her reply.

"It's a glee thing daddy, you see Quinn is superstitious and we all decided to try it out for the night.

There was a long silence and the door just closed.

The bathroom door swung open revealing Rachel smiling brightly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I do believe that is a question Berry." I said walking right up to her.

She scoffed and asked her question.

"What would your mom say about you being out all night?"

I shrugged as I bypassed her walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll be honest Rach. It won't be there first time and it sure as hell won't be the last." I replied as I walked over to the bed.

She came out of the bathroom looking confused at me.

"Quinn don't you think that's dangerous? What if you get hurt? What are you doing out so late at night anyway?"

"First of all Berry take a breath damn. Secondly I thought we had an understanding that my personal life is none of your business. Why don't you stop questioning me about my life?" I huffed.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at me. "Tell me one thing then Quinn. If you life is of no concern of mine; then why the hell did you sneak into my house? See here's the thing I think you want to let me in but don't know how. So until you get your head out of your own selfish ass and decide if you really want to be my friend and let me in or not I have to get ready for school and you won't be here when I get back."

With that she turned and did her 'Rachel Berry' storm off into the bathroom slamming the door. I grabbed my shoes shoving my feet into them and made my way out the window.

_What the fuck ever._

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Hey Rach are you okay?" Finn asked walking in stride with me.

I wasn't in the mood for him or his bullshit at the moment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped

"Well for one thing you have been avoiding me for another you not too long made Jewfro cry." I scoffed waiting impatiently for this shit whole of a day to end. After that argument with Quinn I've been in a sour mood and nothing or no one helped make it better.

"Whatever, I have to go." I said ducking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"_Hold on a second mama, why were you so mad at mom?" Harlem asked pulling Rachel out of the part of the story she just began._

"_I asked Mama that exact question when they were telling me the story." Beth added entering the room with a plate in one hand and Liam in the other._

"_Spoilers Puta." Harlem whined causing her sister to roll her eyes._

"_Harlem!" Both older women scolded at the same time Beth cooed to Liam._

"_Harlem is being a big drama queen isn't she boo boo?"_

"_Shut up." Harlem muttered _

"_Girls do you want your mother and I to continue this story or shall we end it right here?" Quinn asked authoritatively _

"_Sorry mom, mama please continue." Harlem said as Rachel shook her head._

"_Anyway if you asked me back then what I was so angry about I wouldn't have been able to pinpoint it exact. Truth is you mom was becoming infuriating. I knew I was being selfish but when you think about it so was she…_

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

"Seriously Rach, what's up with you today?" Mercedes asked

I sucked my teeth as the remainder of the glee club looked at me.

"I don't get it, all of you have you bad moods and baggage am I not allowed the same? I asked facing the piano drowning them all out.

"Well something or someone has your panties in a bunch. Finnessa what did you do?" Santana asked.

"N-Nothing, right Rach?" he timidly replied looking for an answer.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he was saved by the vest as Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Okay guys let's get started"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Don't see why she's so pissed it's not like I am obligated to share every single detail of my life with her and it was for her own protection. The less she knew the better. I pulled into the bar parking lot next to Tony's car, which meant he hand business today.

Walking into the otherwise empty bar I greeted Skye and walked over to Tony. Skye asked if I wanted anything to eat and I sat in the booth with Tony.

"Hey T."

"Who is she?" He asked simply taking a swig of his coffee.

"Who is who?" I stupidly asked even though I knew the answer to that question already. I thought back to the day I met him and was brought back to reality.

"Quinn are you even listening?" He asked.

"Sorry what?"

"You bring a girl to the bar of all places and make a fuss about her being your date and don't expect me to find out about it?" I chuckle, News travelled fast in this place.

"I'm not ating her T, she's a friend from school. She's vegan and I knew she would love the food in here. If I'm being honest she's the only true friend I have in that place; the only one who knows the real me."

Tony nodded silently mulling over what I said. Skye brought our breakfast and headed back to the bar. As I took a bite of my breakfast, well lunch at this hour Tony looked up at me.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Suspended, set a piano on fire."

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I shrugged realizing I really didn't have a good reason for it and he knew that as well.

"Not that I don't love the badass Quinn it's not you; just be you babe. So when can I meet this friend of yours?"

My eyes bogged out of my head and I near choked on a piece of toast.

"Would that be wise? I don't want to put her at further harm. I wasn't thinking when I brought her here and I see the mistake in what I did; but do we really have to get her involved?"

He rested his fork on the plate looking into my face with his blue eyes.

"She seems special to you Quinn."

I raised an eyebrow

"Does she?"

He nodded. "In any case you involved her when you brought her here, especially since _they _were here. So therefore I think it's safe to say I deserve to meet who I'll be putting my people to protect."

I shook my head

"I can protect her T. I want to be the one to protect her."

"No deal Quinn, yes you were great this weekend in defense classes with Skye but no."

Anger filled me "Tony I can do this, you worry far too much about me. I'll be fine I promise."

He surveyed me for a minute.

"Q you have to understand if you do this you will be at risk and I can't have that, I can't let you get hurt. So here's what we're going to do. You will be the primary on protection for your friend. But someone will be there to protect you both and what he says goes. He knows you very well actually. The best way to protect her will be to spend as much time as possible with her, so if this is what you really want do what you must to make it happen. Now I want to meet her on Friday."

I let it all sink in as I looked at him disbelievingly.

"That's if she talks to me again." I whispered

"What'd you say?"

I sighed knowing telling him the truth was the best way to do this.

"We had an argument and I left before I could fix it." I explained

He took my hand into his.

"Look Quinn, if this girl is as special as you're making her out to be she will forgive you. Now go straight home and stay there until you get a text. I'll text your friend and give him his assignment so he knows who he has to look out for from now. What's your friend's name by the way?" he asked as I slid out of the booth.

"Rachel – Rachel Berry."

"I heard about her, girl's got a set of pipes. I can't wait to meet her." He said as I leaned in kissing his cheek.

"Hey T, what's the name of the guy that'll be working with us?" I asked curiously

He laughed

"Mike Chang."

**Understand why I uploaded it before my break now? I wanted you guys to have that. Tell me what you think.**

**_Today's Poll: Do you guys like where i'm going with this story so far? _**

**Lemme know what you honestly think and drop suggestions at will.**

**once again i'll be out apart from uploading the newest chapter of rumor has it which is already finished and just needs uploading. If you guys like this update here I have the next two chapters done just gotta type them out and stuff and you will get all of that on wednesday when my final exam is finished.**

**So see you guys Wednesday :)**

**Specks**


	8. Explanations and Regrets

**Hey guys School's out until January so i'll be updating more. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter this one is going to be drama filled it but i think you'd enjoy it. next 2 chapters are already written just need to be typed and uploaded. So let me know what you think. ****This chapter goes out to LucyRiot (there's a special present day interaction i think you would enjoy)**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 7**

**QPOV**

The name Mike Chang rang through my head over and over as I drove back to Lima. How could sweet Mike Chang be into this sort of thing? I drove to my house glad that my mother's car wasn't there. Pulling into my driveway I parked the car thinking how stupid it was of me to agree to be friends with Rachel Berry. If I had any sense I would've stayed away and she would be safe. If I wasn't selfish I wouldn't have to worry about her.

Grabbing my phone from the passenger seat I headed inside, as I closed the door behind me my phone vibrated and I hoped to god it was Rachel.

_**T texted me, I'll take care of her. Don't leave home and if you do then text me your exact location NO EXCEPTIONS. Tony's orders, not mine if you don't follow them I will let Tony deal with you.**_

I sighed as I say on my bed. I anticipated this happening but news really does travel fast nowadays.

_**Fine but meet me in the park at 8. You got some explaining to do. How is she?**_

I knew he probably checked up on her the second Tony messaged him and I really needed to make sure she was doing okay. I wondered how I was going to fix all of this when another text came through.

_**Whatever, she's pissed about something. Maybe Finn did something to her. Any clue what's up?**_

I thought for a minute thinking if this was going to work Mike should know everything.

_**I don't think it has anything to do with Finn. It may be my fault; I slept over at her house and we got into an argument. I'll go talk to her after school and fix this.**_

_**Well thanks a lot for that Fabray! I'll let you know when glee is over and you can go talk to her. I'll keep Finn occupied so you can fix this. **_

I threw the phone on the bed next to me and stared into space. My mind had been going nonstop since I left her house and I needed a break from all the bullshit. Walking over to my guitar I tuned it while scanning my brain for a song I wanted to play, sitting on my bed I positioned the guitar. Without any true recognition I started strumming the tune to a song I've only heard a handful of times before; but couldn't get out of my head.

_What have I done?_  
><em>I wish I could run,<em>  
><em>Away from this ship going under<em>  
><em>Just trying to help<em>  
><em>Hurt everyone else<em>  
><em>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things,<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?<em>

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
><em>Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<em>

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_  
><em>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally someone will see how much I care<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?<em>  
><em>To get it right?<em>

Remembering the time she sang the song made a tear come to my eye as I played the last note and sang the last note. Things seemed so much simpler then. Fighting over Finn – which now I think about it was a waste of time – I missed how easy it was to push her away.

_Suck it up Fabray _I thought

Having no idea how long I sat there I heard my alarm ring out in my ears and I knew Rachel and the others are most likely in glee. Today was an afterschool glee session so I had an hour tops. I changed my clothes and ran down stairs for a quick snack psyching myself up for what was to come. Grabbing my keys I drove over to her house parking in the same spot I had been in lastnight. The only way she would see my car was if she came the direction furthest from school which was highly unlikely.

Walking over to the tree I saw that her window was still open and I smiled to myself as I quickly climbed it hoping no one saw me. Entering the room I smiled at how absolutely nothing has changed. It looked the same way as it did this morning. Not even the bed had been made.

* * *

><p>Lying in the spot I occupied just mere hours ago I closed my eyes listening to the silence as I waited for Rachel to get home.<p>

'_Seems you really stepped in it.' _The Voice said mockingly. I opened my eyes realizing I was back in my room

'_It's your fault.' _I replied looking around

'_How did it get my fault exactly?'_

'_You told me to follow the music.'_

'_Quinn I told you follow the music out; not bring the music into your shit.'_

I shook my head disbelievingly.

'_So what Rachel is the key to all my problems?'_

The Voice laughed

'_You're an idiot Quinn.'_

'_Hey!' _I protested

'_No seriously you are, you fail to see what's right in front of you. Rachel is not the key to ending your problems; she is however the muse.'_

'_Really Voice, the muse?' _I asked sarcastically

'_Your muse, your inspiration. Trust me stick with her you need it.'_

_I sighed knowing that on some level the Voice was speaking the truth_

'_Of course I'm speaking the truth and I'm getting tired of you calling me 'Voice'. Name's Charlie.'_

I raised my eyebrow

'_A girl named Charlie?'_

'_What's wrong with Charlie it's loads better than Quinn.'_

'_Whatever, so am I crazy?'_

Charlie laughed

'_You are but not in a straight-jacket kinda way.'_

'_Funny but seriously. Am I?'_

'_Let's put it this way. You recognize my voice because it's essentially an altered version of yours. You are pretty much talking to yourself, hence why we only communicate in dreams.'_

I nodded my head in understanding everything seemed a lot clearer now that Charlie explained it to me.

'_So why can't I see you?'_

'_You'd be looking at a sexier version of yourself idiot. I figured I'd save you the jealousy.'_

'_Wow Charlie really is cocky isn't she?' _I said loudly

'_I prefer the term self assured and yes I am very self assured and so are you so I don't really see the basis of this conversation.'_

'_Anyways back to the muse.' _I said changing the subject.

'_Right well you'll understand it soon enough even though I do think you're starting to get it which is great.'_

'_Get what?'_

Before Charlie could respond I felt myself shaking. Alarmingly opening my eyes I was met with unreadable bright brown eyes.

"Wake up Quinn."

Groggily I sat up catching my bearings. "Hey Rach."

She pinned her brown hair up playing with the hem of her plaid skirt as she looked at me.

"What are you doing here Quinn and how did you get in?"

"Window, look Rach I wanted to apologize for this morning."

Leaving me on the bed she walked over to her dresser.

"Will you hear me out?" I asked suddenly nervous

She turned with a shorts and tank top in her hand.

"I'm going to go get changed, makes no sense telling you make yourself at home cause you basically did that already. We'll talk when I'm finished. Minutes later she came out motioning for me to continue as she sat next to me on the bed.

"First of all, me not opening up to you wasn't because I don't trust you. Truth is if I'm not used to being able to open up to anyone. I was raised to bottle it all up and me crying lastnight this morning was all unchartered territory for me.

The stuff with Tony and I is another story. I never wanted to get anyone into this. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so wrapped up in you and letting you in that I became sloppy. I shouldn't have taken you to the bar. Being the selfish prick I am I didn't think about your safety. They could hurt you now and it's all my fault." Tears fell freely from my eyes and she positioned herself in order to pull me into her.

"Quinn I have absolutely no idea what you're talking saying please just tell me what's going on. Open up to me whatever it is we can fix it, I know we can." I nodded preparing myself to open up to her knowing there was no going back now.

"Do you trust me Rach?" I asked

She raised her eyebrow not at all smiling.

"What does my trust or lack thereof have to do with anything?" She pulled away skeptically eyeing me.

"Rachel I trust you with my life. That's not an easy thing for me especially since all that stuff with Puck. The point is I need you to trust me and trust that I'll protect you always."

Her demeanor changed into one I've never seen from her ever, it was scary as fuck.

"Listen here Quinn Fabray you better tell me what's going on right now or leave."

_Here goes nothing _

"When you asked me where I go at night I wanted to tell you, truly I did but it's not that simple. I think you've heard about Tony, rumors about me and an older guy have been flying around school I know. Truth is I met Tony the day we got back from New York. I realized I really didn't have anything to go home to and I drove out of town to the bar I took you to. He came up to me introducing himself and he kinda became an unofficial big brother to me. I spent so much time with him this summer that his friends and people who work for him assumed that we were together and we just never really corrected them.

Tony always says I remind him of someone although he would never tell me who or how. The reason I wasn't allowed to tell you anything about him is because he is one of the biggest drug pushers in Ohio. This summer he made me go through training all of the persons working for him go through which is stuff like self defense, target practice, gun maintenance and other stuff.

I had no right bringing this into your life and I am so sorry about that I wish I could undo it all because I just want you to be safe. You ask where I go at night truth is Tony is under some heat with a turf war going on. He never let me use, distribute or even see the drugs and for obvious reasons I can't talk about it. For my safety I spend most of my nights sleeping over at Skye's so I can be protected. I always wonder what it is he sees in me but he never says. He just said he doesn't want me to get hurt.

I'm telling you all of this because Tony wants to meet you, I shouldn't have allowed myself to get close to you or to care for you but I did and I can't change that. He could tell you mean something to me and he is now making sure we are both protected. That's another reason; apart from I couldn't stay away, why I slept here lastnight. I needed to be sure you were safe.

I get it if you hate me, I hate myself for putting you in this position I really do and if you never want to be in my life I'll talk to Tony and let him know that you aren't in my life anymore; but you will be protected always."

I said so much and was so unsure of when I stood facing the window. Giving her time to process everything I breather trying to muster up the courage to turn and look at her. Biting the bullet I turned to see her sitting, staring into space. I attempted to reach out for her hand but halted as she cringed away.

She hopped of the bed and walked up to me. Standing in front me her eyes darted over parts of my face and I held my breath.

"Rach-" Before I could say anything else her tiny hand connected with my face.

_Okay I deserved that and much more._

Our eyes met as I tried but failing horribly to read her. My phone belted out being ignored as I kept my eyes on Rachel and she stood there expressionless and staring at me.

Ringing minutes afterward I reached for my phone seeing Mike flash across the screen.

_What _

_Hey Q can you meet now? I have to meet Tina tonight_

_I'll be right there._

I hung up and looked at Rachel who looked like a statue.

"Rachel, I know it's a lot to take in; but I have to go take care of something important. I will be back if you want me to, just send me a text and I'll be back. If I don't see one I'll never bother you again. I trust you and I promise never to let any harm come to you but do me a favor and never tell anyone what I told you today. It's important that no one finds out. I trust you and again I'm so sorry." I walked over to the window happy that the sun was setting.

"Use the door." Rachel said dryly behind me. I walked up to her gave her a tight hug, kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

"No fucking way!" Harlem bellowed

She was met with one of Liam's teddy bears to the face.

"Harlem Charlie Fabray – Berry use that language again and you will be grounded until you are 30." Rachel scolded.

"I'm sorry mama, but mom you were in a gang?" She asked curiously looking at Quinn.

"Told you it was about to get good." Beth added. Liam grinned from his sister's lap clapping loudly.

"I was not in a gang, they were a family to me when I needed one. I never actually saw anything or did anything bad." Rachel raised her eyebrow at her wife.

"That's not actually true baby." The brunette said

"Spoilers mama, we'll get there eventually." Beth started. "Besides seeing Har burst with curiosity is lots of fun. Isn't it boo boo?" She finished tickling the toddler on her lap.

Harlem stewed from her seat

"You're evil B."

"You have met our moms and my dad, haven't you Har?" Beth asked smirking

"I'll get you back." The younger sister said.

"Can I continue?" Quinn asked trying to get her daughters to stop so she could carry on.

**So now you get it let me know what you think and i'll keep it coming. **

_**Today's Poll: Should Mike live or die by the end of the story?**_

**_This something I was having trouble deciding so lemme know what you think _**

**_Specks:)_**


	9. Make ups or Break ups?

**Here's another chapter hope you guys. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before the year is up it's already written and stuff so i'll try my best. I've been aiming to update both this and Rumor Has It at the same time so i'll be doing them both as well as Do you wanna touch before the end of the year.**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 8**

**QPOV**

"Start explaining." I said sitting on a bench next to Mike.

He chuckled "Hello to you too Quinn, what do you want to know?"

"How is you are working for Tony? How long have you been working for him? Why haven't I ever heard of this before? Why doesn't he trust me to protect her and myself?"

"Wow Fabray inquisitive much?" I scoffed as his smartass comment

"Come on Mike we been friends for a while. How could I not know this?"

"Okay it's like this. I don't work for Tony. He's family and no I'm not saying how we're related. I've been through the same type of training you all have been since I was 14 apart from the past two summers. That's the one I met Tina and this last one. When you guys started hanging out – Yes I am one of the few people who know you guys aren't actually dating – I was to keep an eye on you; by the way those _skanks_ you hang out with, I know you've been keeping it from T; but Quinn you really should stay away from them.

T does believe you can take care of yourself and Rachel but with the turf war he prefers it if you didn't have to, I'm not here to run your life but in order for me to protect you I'll need to know where you are. Now that I answered all your questions I have some for you."

As I thought about all the things he said to me my mind went into overdrive.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Mike ask me anything." I said

"I have love for Tony but why didn't you stay away when you realize what he did and why drag Berry into it?"

I took a breath letting it out slowly.

"I wasn't thinking, I know it was way too late for myself but being the selfish bitch I am I dragged her into this without thinking and now the possibility that I may have put her in danger is killing me. In the short time we been friends I managed to care more for her than most things including my own life I don't know what I would do if something happened to her it'd be my fault." Mike put his hand around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"It'll be okay Quinn, I got your back as well hers."

"That's not the worst part Mike. I told her about Tony. He wants to meet her. So I told her, what if she hates me now, it would be easier for her to hate me and I deserve to be hated but I just accepted her into my life something I should've done a long time ago and now I could lose her for good."

Mike scoffed and looked me in the eye.

"Tell me something Quinn, how long have you known Rachel Berry?"

"A long time why?"

"Have you ever once heard her say she hated anyone or anything?"

"No but-"

"No buts Fabray give her time she'll come around. Look I gotta go meet Tina. Go home."

As he stood a thought came to my mind and I sprung into action.

"Hey Mike, I want to go see someone first."

"Where are you going exactly?" He asked

I explained to him where I was going well part of it anyway. He nodded in agreement.

"I agree you need to make up with her but don't expect her to be so welcoming." He replied

"I know; but I'll do anything to keep Rachel safe and in order for me to do that I'll have to have to do this."

"Fine, you text me when you get there, when you leave and when you get home, any deviations and I'll call Skye." He said

"Yeah like Skye ever scared me." I said rolling my eyebrows

"You really haven't met Skye, trust me." He said walking me to my car.

"Fine, go have fun with Tina."

"I always do."

* * *

><p><strong>This part is in third person<strong>

Quinn got out of the car nervously walking to the front door. Rachel saw when the car pulled into the driving and ran down to the door, her nerves were in overdrive and she felt so many different things. Nervousness went through both girls as Quinn ran the doorbell. Hearing the doorbell Rachel opened the door.

"Hey." Quinn said

"Hey." Rachel replied

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked

"Come on in." Rachel said replying as she moved out of the way.

"Are you ready to tell me why you were so angry today?" Finn asked stepping into the Berry house as Rachel closed the door.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Santana asked stepping outside closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I walked Finn into the living room, thankful my dads hadn't gotten home from work as yet.

"Finn we need to talk." I said

"Look Rach if it's something I did I'm sorry. We can work it out can't we?" I thought back to an hour earlier and about all Quinn told me. I was doing the right thing; the less people associated with me the better.

"Look Finn I really must apologize for today. I shouldn't take my anger out on you or anyone else for that matter. I was having a horrible day and I kinda snapped."

Finn breathed out a breath of air he had been holding.

"So you aren't breaking up with me?" He asked.

_Well damn_ I thought as I swallowed thickly.

"The thing is Finn I haven't been feeling that connection with you for a while. I realized that there is so much about me that I still need to work out and being in a relationship isn't helping me with that change. I'm so sorry I wish it could be different." I took his face in my hand and kissed him. Like the other kisses as of late I felt nothing.

"I could tell we were growing apart. I should've let you go a long time ago Rach, but I couldn't. I didn't want to lose you."

Tears fell from my eyes and he pulled me into him, the realization that what I said as 100% true and not just because of what Quinn told me crash down on me as I cried.

"Can we still be friends?" he asked

"We'll always be friends Finn, no matter what."

"I should go." He whispered.

I nodded and walked him to the door standing there until his car pulled then ran to my bedroom burying my head under my pillow as my emotions took over me.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"I'm here because I want to apologize." Santana folded her arms.

"B is on her way over here, make it quick." She said with scary look on her face..

I stood there unsure of where to start.

"Seriously Q, if you're gonna say something, now would be a good time."

"When Beth was born I realized I wasn't ready to be the mother she needed. Puck taking her from me was the worst day of my life but the best for her; I'm lost San, I've been lost for so long and I don't know if I can ever fully find my way back."

All these tears constantly fell down my face was starting to get quite annoying.

"Q-"

"No San, it's too late for me, but I trust you because what I'm about to ask you to do, what I need you to do for me will not be easy." Santana stepped forward with an expressionless face.

Slap! Her hand connected with my face. I smiled knowing that was one of the many things she could've done to me in this moment.

"You're an asshole." She said simply.

I nodded knowing not say anything unless I wanted to get slapped again.

"You're an ass Quinn Fabray and I love you like a sister that'll never change but forgiving you isn't going to be that easy. That stuff you said really hurt Brittany and I and you made her cry, you know how I feel about you two crying and it pissed me off that you were the one to do that to her. If you want my forgiveness you need hers first."

"I know San and I will talk to her but I really need your help."

Santana raised her eyebrow

"You know I'll do anything for you especially if it's changing your hair back to blonde."

"I need you to look for Rachel for me."

"Except for that."

"San hear me out. I feel like I lost everything and sure you and B tried to get me back but Rachel never gave up. She eased her way into my life and wouldn't quit until I gave in. We got into a fight today and I no idea if she'll still be my friend; but she's the reason I want to better, the reason I want to be more than I was before."

Santana's eyes opened wide.

"Oh my god, you're serious." She smirked and I nodded.

"Wait hold up, are you the reason she's been acting like a cunt all day?"

"I assume I am yes."

"She's really mad at you, I don't know how but you better fix that shit."

"Will you help me or not?" I asked as Brittany turned her engine off smiling brightly.

"Quinn!" She ran up to me hugging me tightly

"Can't breathe B."

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" She asked standing by Santana

"I wanted to apologize to you both. I shouldn't have said the things I did and you didn't deserve it."

Brittany smiled from ear to ear.

"It's cool, we're gravy."

"Yeah Q we are the Unholy Trinity after all, can't have that without you."

I smiled at them both getting scared when Brittany started bouncing and clapping her hands.

"Can we dye your hair back blonde now?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow after school B." Santana replied.

"Yeah I gotta go home now anyways, you guys have a great night." I turned walking to my car.

"Hey Quinn." Santana called out "I got your back."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I got your back too Quinnie, always."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

I made my way to the kitchen where I heard my mom.

"Mom can we talk?"

She sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine and the newspaper. Closing the newspaper she looked up at me and motioned for me to go ahead.

"I know things haven't been easy on you and that's my fault I'm sorry. I've been going through quite a number of things I am not going to discuss but I want you to know I'm sorry about the attitude and getting suspended and all of it. I'll do better I promise just please forgive me."

"I know what it's like to be a teenager Quinnie and I know get that you needed to blow off some steam or whatever but I'm glad you're coming to your senses and I haven't exactly made it all easy on you either but we can both try harder to do better. What do you think?" She asked

"That sounds perfect mom."

The doorbell and I offered to get since I was the one standing. Walking over to the door I sent Mike my last text and opened the door.

"Hey." I said

"Hey Quinn, can we talked?" Rachel asked shakily

"Sure, come in. Hey mom this is Rachel. We're going to be in my room."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

"You too dear."

To say I was shocked was understatement of the year. I led her to my room opening the door for her. She walked in looking around running her hand along my dresser.

"You kept it." She whispered

I walked up to her to see the picture of the glee girls in New York.

"Oh yeah, At first I kept as a reminder of what I thought ruined my life; but now I'm realizing it's a reminder of everything I need to get back to, everything I wished I didn't let go, everything I lost."

She turned to face me; I turned towards my bed and took my guitar from where I left it.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked nervously

"I broke up with Finn."

Patting the spot on the bed next to me I put the guitar on the floor as she took a seat.

"Are you alright? Do I have to kick his ass?" I asked

She shrugged then shook her head

"No no hurting of anyone."

"I was kidding Rach." I said chuckling

"We weren't happy for a while and after your confession you gave me the incentive to do what was inevitable."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry."

Shaking her head she brushed it off.

"I still need time to let it all wrap around my brain but I meant what I said. I'm your friend and that'll never change."

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Rach."

She pulled away smiling widely.

"So since I'm your friend I think it's only right to tell you. Take a shower you stink."

**I had so much fun writing this chapter I don't know why exactly but I love this chapter for some reason.**

**_Today's Poll: Do you guys really think Skye is scary?_**

**_Lemme know what you think (PS I already know the answer hehe)_**

**_Specks :)_**


	10. Burn!

**Hey so I was bored and I realized i forgot a small piece on the end of the next chapter sooooo i made it into a filler for you guys. this is all dedicated to LucyRiot cause I know she loves these scenes. It'll be fun and there are some special guests (thanks River for the names).**

**Enjoy**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 9**

**Present Day**

A knock on the door alerted the female someone was at the door.

"I'll get it." Beth said jumping up with a clapping Liam in her hands.

"I wonder who that is." Quinn said looking at her wife who shrugged.

"I heard little Charlie Faberry was getting the story." Santana said bursting through the living room. Brittany followed closely behind with the twins and Rhett trailing. Rhett was Santana and Brittany's adopted son who they adopted after realizing that Brittany who wanted to be the one to carry the children couldn't have kids. He was brought to the Lopez – Pierce family when both he and Harlem were one years old. The twins came when The women decided to let Santana give it a try. Apparently she was more than fertile and she ended up with the twins who were now 5 years old.

"What'd we miss?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Who invited you?" Quinn asked as Trey ran up to her and hugged her then sat on her lap. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his brother and went over to Rachel taking a seat next to her. Before either woman could answer all eyes turned to Beth.

"What did you do?" Quinn, Rachel and Harlem asked in unison.

* * *

><p>Beth gave that familiar smirk they all knew too well.<p>

"What? I thought it'd be more fun if Aunty San and Aunty Brit were over."

Rhett dropped down in the seat next to Harlem putting his arm around her.

"What's wrong Har?" He asked his bestfriend.

"I – Them – B – I don't know where to begin."

"Oooo start from the beginning." Brittany said

"NO." Harlem replied "I can't go through this from the beginning not when it's getting so good." Harlem whined.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Rhett said earning him a teddy bear to the head.

"Sorry Aunt Rach but I really want to know what's going on." Rhett whined

"You are such a whiner oh my gosh." Harlem complained.

"Har, Rhett?" Trey said getting the teenager's attention.

"Yeah T?" Harlem answered

"Shut up, we wanna hear Aunty Q's story." Sebastian finished for his brother.

"Are you sure you want them hearing it?" Quinn asked Santana and Brittany puzzlingly

"Why not? They'll most likely clock out of the convo in 5 minutes and will wrestle Liam outta Beth's hands so they could play with him so it's cool."

"Next time don't say wrestle and my son's name in the same sentence." Rachel begged.

Santana shook her head.

"So Aunty Q who was telling the story anyway?"

Quinn sighed and for the sake of the newcomers started the story over. Beth looked at Liam and whispered. "This is going to be an awesome night isn't it boo."

The toddler cackled and clapped his hands. Beth placed him on the ground and paid attention to her mother as she started over the story.

* * *

><p>"No fucking way." Rhett said<p>

"That's what I said." Harlem added quickly

"Rhett Micheal Lopez – Pierce do not think that because you are 17 I won't put your butt across my lap and beat you boy, you better watch your language in my house." Rachel burst out making Santana harden looking her. Harlem laughed at him "Burn."

"Harlem, do you really think you should be laughing at Rhett when you are two seconds away from the same thing?" Brittany said

"Fine we're sorry." Harlem said looking at her Aunt.

"Aunty San you okay?"

Everyone's eyes landed on Santana who burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry I just really would love to see that. These two need an ass whooping for all the stress they put us through."

Quinn shook her head. "Why is my family so nuts?"

"Because we were raised by the craziest people you will ever meet?" Beth offered

"Yeah speaking of which how is your dad and Lauren?" Santana asked.

"They are great dad is crazy as possible but Lauren keeps him normal-ish. You four should know you grew up with them."

"In other words, Zizes is kicking his ass."

"Language mommy, you wouldn't want Aunt Rach put you over her knee and beat your butt." Trey said from the floor with Sebastian and Liam.

Everyone burst out laughing Rhett especially harder and pointing at his mother.

"Remember boy, I am your mother and I can ground you, or better yet show your friends the pictures of you two sleeping together and playing dress up and taking baths."

"NO." Both teenagers shouted.

"Okay baby just get back to the story before these two get into anymore trouble." Rachel offered

"Yeah, I think that's best go on Q." Brittany said

"So your moms was a straight up gangsta Har." Rhett whispered

"Boy shut up and listen." Santana scolded

"Sorry mama." Rhett said bowing his head.

"Right, so I had just picked Rachel up to go see Tony…"

**See filler and it's leading up to the story so it fits**

**Let me know what you think and I'll update for you guys NEXT YEAR! yup i'm corny like that.**

**Specks Out! (My bff totes just called me a nerd)**


	11. Meet, Greet, Offend

**Hey guys here's the next upload for this story thanks for the reviews and alerts. The next chapter is already in progress so look out for it. I'm doing as much as possible before I start school. Trying to get as much done before I have to start focusing. So let me know what you think of the story so far, because this is an awesome one for me to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

"Oh come on Berry, seriously stop fidgeting Tony is going to love you." Quinn said looking taking my hand with her free hand.

Things have been weird the past couple of days though in my mind I hadn't decided if it was a bad thing or good thing yet. After Quinn and I had our conversation in her room she took her first shower in a very long time then we went downstairs for dinner with her mom. Things between them were as tensed as they were with Quinn and I; maybe everyone just needed time to adjust, or at least that's what I'd like to believe. The weirdness hadn't been just with Quinn and I but I didn't know how else I should explain Santana and Brittany talking to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

_School was almost over and I sat there wishing the time to drag along faster. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I knew it could only be one person._

_**Can you come over after school? – Q**_

_I read the text twice then looked around to make sure Mr. Schuester did bust me for texting in Spanish. I saw Mike looking my way and when he realized I caught him he gave me a goofy grin and making me smile and went back to his book I smiled back then typed a quick reply to Quinn._

_**Sure, I've been collecting your homework assignments for the past couple of days so I was going to come over anyway. – R (p.s Glad to see I got you hooked on something you claimed to be "lame")**_

_Her reply came instantaneous._

_**Oh man I'm suspended, don't I get a break? – Q (p.s shut up you are the only person I do it with)**_

_**Quinn Fabray the very notion that you assume that because you aren't in school that you have been excused from school work is beyond me. Not only will you be doing your assignments but I will be right there with you while you do them to make sure and I myself will be taking them in. – R (p.s I guess this makes us both lame) **_

_I looked around to make sure no one was looking when I waited for her reply._

_**You're no fun at all. What are you doing? – Q (p.s I guess we are)**_

_**I'm in Spanish – R**_

_**What color vest is Mr. Schue wearing today? – Q**_

_I laughed out slightly causing the people nearest to me to look around. _

"_Is there something you would like to share with the class Rachel?" He asked_

"_No Mr. Schuester." He looked at me with his eyebrow raised and turned back to the board talking to the class. _

_**You almost got me in trouble Quinn. And it's brown today – R**_

_**Sexy – Q**_

_**That's disturbing Quinn, I have to go he's getting suspicious I'll see you in a bit – R**_

_**Can't wait – Q**_

_I was about to place my phone back in my coat pocket when I felt it vibrate again._

_**Be safe Rach – Q**_

_When I arrived at Quinn's house she ran out the door and up to me. _

"_Oh thank God I was beginning to think I was the only person alive." She said hugging me tightly_

"_Since when are you so melodramatic?" I asked walking to the backseat._

_Quinn stood there pouting at me as I handed her my backpack and took the books out._

"_Bite me Berry." She replied_

"_Oh such witty comebacks." I said walking up to her front door. She stopped and turned to me with an eyebrow raised and that evil smirk on her face. "I may have been intimidated by that smirk once upon a time Quinn but it doesn't scare me anymore."_

_She smiled brightly. "Good, I don't want you to be afraid of me."_

_I smiled back walking into the house. "So what's up Fabray, why did you want me come over?" _

"_Well I'll answer that question but we gotta wait for some guests." _

_I stopped suddenly in my tracks, stiffening. Quinn turned around to catch my facial expression. _

"_Not those type of guests silly; it's only Santana and Brittany." She said holding my hand _

"_That doesn't make it any better." I complained_

"_Oh whatever don't worry Rach I won't let anyone hurt you again _ever_. Besides I bet you'll love what's going to happen tonight."_

_I looked at her skeptical and she pouted again and squeezed my hand. _

"_Please, for me?" She pleaded_

"_Fine." I breathed as someone knocked at the door jumping me_

"_Speak of the devil and her angel." Quinn murmured running to the door._

"_Okay we're here, what do you want?" Santana asked walking into the house with Brittany. They came to stand by me as Quinn closed the door and joined us._

"_Well Rach, San, Brit I am going back to blonde and you three are helping me._

"_Yes!" Brittany said pumping her hand triumphantly. We all looked at her questioningly._

"_What? I love the pink hair and I'm glad you're taking showers again Quinn but I want my awesome Quinnie back and she was blonde."_

"_I missed you too B." Quinn said wrapping her arms around her friend holding on tight._

"_Okay enough of this for me. Rachel and I will go get the stuff set up while you two hug it out. It's a good thing I keep the bleach in my car" Santana said motioning for me to follow. I looked over my shoulder to Quinn who was still caught up with Brittany._

"_Come on Rachel, I don't bite." Santana urged leading me to Quinn's bedroom. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"RACHEL." I yelled she spaced out a while back and I hadn't been able to get her attention. "Berry." I pinched her and her face snapped towards mine.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked rubbing her arm

"Well you looked like you were catching a stroke or something. I've been calling your name for a little over 5 minutes now to tell you that we're here."

She straightened up looking around. "Okay I'm nervous."

"It's going to be fine Rach." I said reassuringly

She scoffed "Easy for you to say he's met you already." She mumbled reluctantly getting out of the car.

I raised an eyebrow. "Stop being so dramatic Berry."

We walked to the entrance of the bar when she stopped sudden and looked at me.

"By the way if I looked like I was having a stroke why did you pinch me?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Swing and a miss?"

"Something is seriously wrong with you Quinn."

I held the door open for her knowing she'd be greeted by Skye standing at the bar.

"Yay the hot chick is back." Skye smiled from behind the bar.

"Shut it Ramirez. I swear your mouth will get you in trouble one of these days."

"Whatever Fabray doesn't make her any less hot." She smiled in Rachel's direction who smiled back shyly.

"You are so fucking lame." I said

"Must you two always fight?" Tony asked walking out of the kitchen towards us.

"Where would be the fun without us fighting?" Skye asked

Rachel looked tense so I grabbed her hand rubbing circles to calm on her palm to calm here. She looked over at me and smiled shyly.

"It's okay." I whispered leaning in to her.

"Forgive these two. You must be the infamous Rachel Berry." He held out his hand to shake hers. Naturally her hand slid from my own and she took his smiling brightly as he led her to a booth.

"Hey Skye give me 2 beers and a soda for Rachel."

Fixing our drinks she looked at me.

"I love your new hair Q."

"Old hair depends on how you look at it." I shrugged sitting on a bar stool

"Almost makes you look innocent."

"Ha Ha very funny Skye, I don't give you shit about your hamster tattoo."

She looked at me slightly angry and I smiled. I could hear Tony laughing loudly so I thought to myself things must be going well with them.

"You leave chewy out of this, he was a good hamster." She said "So what's the deal with you and sweetheart over there." She nodded in Rachel's direction.

"What? Nothing we're friends."

"Uh huh I believe that shit." She said sarcastically handing me the drinks.

"We really are." I replied my frustration growing

"Whatever, get your sexy ass over there she looks nervous as a mofo."

I laughed taking the drinks to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"You must be the infamous Rachel Berry." The man said holding his hand out to mine. I took it shaking his as he led me over to the nearest booth.

"So Rachel, Quinn told me she explained everything to you." I nodded "Well I'm not going to ask you if you have a problem with it but –"

"Can I interrupt you for a second minute Tony? I care about Quinn, I really do and because of that I will trust her judgment but I will be honest and please don't take any offence to this but if Quinn is harmed in any way I will not be pleased and I don't know if she's told you but an angry Rachel Berry isn't good for anyone."

Not taking my eyes off him I watched as his facial expression went from shocked to unreadable in 3.5. I got scared not knowing exactly what to say or do to make this better; but then he laughed. Seeing the surprised look on my face made him laugh harder than before and his face turned ever redder.

"You are either really bold or_ really _stupid girl." He said seriously. Fear bubbled in me and I knew I stepped in it.

"I'm s-"

"Don't apologize but let me ask you something. Do you know how many people would speak to me like that?" I shook my head. "No one, Quinn is stubborn and I do spoil her but she would never speak to me that way. It's refreshing to have someone do that without worrying about what I'll do to them. Here's the deal, I can tell Q cares about you and after your little threat I know you care about her and that's great she needs someone like you in her life."

Just then Quinn joined us at the table with drinks in hand. She gave Tony a beer, then placed a soda by me.

"Why did you get Tony 2 beers?" I asked

She sat next to me looking astonished.

"This is mine." She replied disbelievingly

I took it from here. "Quinn Fabray, you are not driving me anywhere with alcohol in your system."

"But Rach-" she pleaded

"Don't you 'but Rach' me. You aren't even 21." I chastised. Skye snickered loudly from behind the bar. Quinn sneered at her.

"Shut up Skye." She muttered grabbing my soda

"I like her Quinn." Tony said smiling as Skye handed me another soda and slid in next to Tony taking the beer.

She snickered at Quinn again when their phones all alerted them of messages. Three BlackBerrys were whipped out and seriousness crossed all their faces.

"Shit." Skye and Quinn said in unison.

"Rachel, can you do me a favor?" Tony asked looking at me calmly. I tensed and Quinn took my hand.

My tension eased slightly and I nodded.

"Let your parents know you won't be home tonight."

**Yeahhhh she isn't going home tonight. I wonder why...hmmmmmm Well reviews get me to update quicker #justsaying. Time to am the story up a bit though so next chapter will have in a Faberry moment. (that is if you guys review of course) **

**Specks :)**


	12. Firsts Aren't Always The Best

**Hey lovelies here's a new chapter hope everyone is doing well and i thank you for the reviews and alerts for this story. This chapter goes out to Zayi (all chapters for today are dedicated to you) So have a great evening. by the way GLEE IS RETURNING TONIGHT! can't wait can you?**

******DISCLAIMER: Not my ****characters**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 11**

**Present Day**

"Holy shit!" Rhett and Harlem said in unison.

"What did I _just_ say to you two about that language in my house?" Rachel asked as her daughter and godson sat there in shock.

"I'm sorry mama but seriously all of this is just shocking."

"Rhett, Harlem one more cuss word out of you two and this story ends and you're both grounded." Santana said quietly

They both looked at her with similar looks on their faces.

"Don't look at me like that you two heard Rachel no cussing in her house. You two shouldn't be cussing anyways. I wonder where you pick that sort of language up." Santana replied nonchalantly rolling her eyes.

The entire room went quiet including the children on the floor. Everyone looked at her and Liam pointed at her laughing.

"Li's got a point." Beth said nodding.

"Yeah mom geez you rag on us for being offensive but you do it more than us." Rhett replied.

Santana looked at her wife and friends. "A little help here?" She asked

"The kids are right San, since we were kids your mouth has been so filthy." Quinn said

"Yeah and what makes it worse is that you don't just cuss in English you do it in Spanish." Rachel added

"Yeah Aunty San you start stringing along cuss words in Spanish and it's bad because we allllll know what they mean." Harlem added.

"I do not."

"Perra!" Brittany yelled

"Zorra!" Quinn said

"Marica!" Beth whispered

"Arrastrada!" Harlem added

Rachel shook her head disapprovingly.

"What makes it worse mom is when you do things like 'Hijo de perra.' And say it loud to teachers.

Santana was about to reply when Liam interrupted them.

"Hijo de perra." The toddler screamed happily.

The entire room turned towards him. He hopped up and jumped up and down.

"_Hijo de perra! Hijo de perra! Hijo de perra! Hijo de perra!_" He clapped his hands and ran up to his mom. Quinn took him into her and looked at her wife.

The look on Rachel's face showed they all knew what was about to come. The woman went red immediately and her anger rose. She got out her seat coming over to Quinn and Liam and held out for him. Quinn knew better than to argue with Rachel like this. She handed him over and watched as Rachel disappeared into the kitchen with her son.

* * *

><p>"Mommy is Liam in trouble?" Sebastian asked Brittany<p>

"No baby" She started

"But the rest of us are." Quinn whispered

Rachel walked into the room empty handed. "T, S go up to Liam's room and stay there with him until I come get you." She said calmly looking at the boys.

"Aunty Rach can we have some juice?" Sebastian asked as he and his brother got off the floor.

"Sure, I'll get you two your juice boxes." Quinn said trying to get away from the tension. The look her wife gave her made her sit down.

"I'll have them ready for you with some snacks boys how about that?"

"Yay thanks Aunty Rach." Try said as they started to walk away.

"You think Aunty Rach is gonna yell?" Sebastian asked

"I hope so I really wanna hear it."

Everyone looked around quietly all sharing the scared look. Rachel waited until the boys were out of ear shot before she started.

"Rach we-" Santana started being cut by Rachel raising her hand to stop her.

"I always thought my son's first word would be mom, mama, beth, anything that was close to our family, once I even thought he was going to say Rhett but he said re. I never once thought that my son's first words would be HIJO DE PERRA. The reason I don't like you guys using bad language in my house is because I hate to hear it. I loathe it with the fire of a thousand suns and not only do I have a 2 year old son that's now learning to talk but you two have two 5 year olds who are impressionable. What if I take him to Day Care and Quinn you get a call saying that he used that language among the other children. " She took a breath then pointed to the teenagers.

"As for you two I said I do not want to hear that language in my house and I meant it you may think you are adults but you aren't even out of High School yet. Rhett as far as punishments go I will not tell your mothers what to do to you but Harlem Charlie Fabray- Berry you are grounded for 2 months, if you think that is bad imagine what I have planned for you in those two months. Rhett if at any time you are under my roof you will be as grounded as Har, no exceptions. Hand over the cell phones NOW!" Each teenager handed her their cell phones.

"Santana if you will use that language I will encourage to please refrain from using that language in my house. Brittany and Quinn I understand that you used it in a mocking way but be mindful of your children around you when you use that language we are parents and have to set a good example and frankly I rather not hear Liam with such language."

"Sorry baby." Quinn sighed

"Yea sorry Rach." Santana and Brittany said in unison

"Sorry mama."

"Sorry Aunty." Rhett said

Rachel turned to the only person she hadn't dealt with. "Don't think I forgot about you Beth; while you're too old to ground you will have to pay a fine."

"We're all sorry mama, we didn't think he was even paying us any attention. We were just having fun at Aunty San's expense. It won't happen again."

Everyone nodded their heads at her still scared until she smiled.

"Good now I'm going to make the boys a snack and then we can get back to the story. Do you three want anything? Quinn can you go get the boys?" She said happily as Harlem, Beth and Harlem nodded making their way to the kitchen to assist her.

Everyone sat stunned not sure how to react to the change in moods. Quinn stood from her seat walking towards her wife.

"Babe are we okay?" She asked

Rachel looked at her and smiled.

"Yes we are but you're holding the couch tonight Fabray." Rachel said walking away.

**I thought this was hilarious let me know what you thought. Liam's first words and all other Spanish words were thanks to Zayi :) Thanks babe.**

**Specks:)**


	13. I'd Die For You

**Hey guys, hope everyone is doing well. here's a new chapter and I added a surprise for you hope you like it. more to come soon. **

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 12**

**Present Day**

No one was really sure how to proceed after what just happened so they all sat in silence as Beth and Rhett started bring snacks into the room. Harlem had a tray with glasses of drinks and juice boxes for the boys. Quinn slowly walked into the room with three boys on her. Sebastian on her shoulders holding on tightly and Liam and Trey in her arms. They all smiled brightly swinging and swaying as she walked into the room.

"You three are getting heavy." She said setting the boys down.

"Thanks for the ride Aunty Q." Trey said running out of the room and to the kitchen. He ran up to Rachel and tugged on her shirt.

"He little man what's up?" She asked picking him up

"Aunty Rach are you still mad at my mommys and the others?" He asked as she set him on the counter next to the last tray she was setting up.

"Not at all T, we talked and it's all fine now."

"So Liam isn't in trouble?" He asked timidly scratching his short dark hair. It was easy to differentiate between the two of them. Because the donor they chose had been blonde much to Brittany's delight Trey's hair was more like Santana's while Sebastian's was closer to Brittany's.

"No baby, neither Liam nor anyone else is in trouble. We took a break and now we have our snacks and juice we're going back to our story now. Can you jump down or do you want me to help you down?"

"I wanna jump." He said as she took his hand watched as he safely jumped down and took the final tray into her hands. As they walked into the living room the children (both big and small) all sat around the table next to the snacks.

"Okay Q, so where were we?" She asked her wife settling next to Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Past<strong>

**QPOV**

"Come on Rach, we have to go." She said urgently

"Quinn what the hell is going on?" Rachel asked.

I didn't answer her instead I looked at Tony for some sort of assistance.

"Quinn, go make the call." Tony said calmly to me. I nodded and squeezed Rachel's hand then slid out the booth.

I hit send on the number I had been searching for and he picked up immediately.

_Still with Tony? _The voice asked over the phone.

_Yeah Rach and I are heading to Skye's for the night. Where are you?_

_Tina's we're spending the night together._

_Good, I'll message you when we get to Skye's._

_Hey Quinn?_

_Yeah Mike?_

_You and Rachel becareful I don't like what's going down tonight and I think you girls should hurry up and get out of there._

_We will no worries Chang_

As I hung up the phone I saw Rachel put hers back into her pocket. She looked at me a little sad and I know she was having mixed emotions about having to lie to her fathers. I walked over to her taking her hands into mine.

"Listen to me; I'm so sorry it had to come to this. I know you hate lying to your dads; I promise that this is necessary to keep you safe." I said

"It's okay Quinn, Tony explained it all to me I think we should get out of here before everything happens." She replied

I looked at Tony skeptically trying to read him and failing. He shrugged and replied.

"I figured she's should at least understand why she's lying to her fathers. Now get out of here Quinn and take Skye with you."

I nodded and looked back at him.

"Be safe T." I told him still holding Rachel's hand.

"I'm more worried about you three than myself at this very moment. Get to fuck outta hear before they come." He said.

Skye leaned against the bar. "He's making me go with you isn't he?" She asked knowing him well. I nodded and took the keys out of my pocket throwing them to her.

"Yay I'm driving." She beamed.

As she went through the door we saw 4 cars pulling up. Rachel tensed in my hand when Skye slowed to her other side. She put her hand around Rachel's shoulder and I dropped her hand. Skye whispered in her ear and I saw Rachel giggle slightly. The guys exited their cars as we reached our own and I smiled.

"Hey Max, hey guys." Those were the two closest to us.

"Hey Quinn, Skye who's your friend? She's hot." John said nodding towards Rachel.

I felt my body grow hot with anger but I suppressed it grinding my teeth.

"Mind your own business Johnny. Now I gotta take the Princess home, the boss is waiting for you and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." I looked around to see the men not nodding and making their way inside. Waiting for Rachel to be settled into the passenger seat of my car I slid behind her when she closed her door. Leaning forward like I was playing with my shoe I whispered to Rachel while Skye spoke to Max.

"Rach don't look back; don't show any acknowledgement that I'm talking to you. These are Tony's goons the eight of them are the ones that do most of the dirty work and I assure you, you don't want to know what they do. The reason Skye pretended to be the one that brought you here is because no one ever pays attention to the girls she's with. The less people know you are associated with me the better. You get it? if you do just cough." I explained.

She coughed and I leaned back as Skye entered the car.

"Shit, let's get her out of here before the buyer show up eh?" She asked turning the car over as fast as she can. As she pulled out I watched the last of them walk into the bar.

* * *

><p>"Rach are you okay?" I asked<p>

"I'm a little scared to be honest." She said.

"No need to be baby, no one is going to hurt you and those eight are on our side and that's a great thing, trust me you're safe. So what do you guys say about a home cooked meal and a horror movie or two."

"Rach doesn't like horror movies. Is Z back yet cause I can't take more of your cooking." I asked

"Tomorrow morning, can't wait to have my girl back in my arms. Feels like forever since I last saw her."

"She's been gone for 2 days Skye, chill." I said rolling my eyes.

"Who's Z?" Rachel asked

"Zayi, Skye's crazy ass girlfriend." I replied as we got closer to Skye's house.

"I'm going to tell her you said that." She said

"What? She's gotta be crazy to deal with your ass." I replied

"That's true, I take that back."

Rachel laughed at our banter. "She's like Santana."

I laughed even harder when the realization of what she was saying sunk in.

"Oh my god, she is!" I said literally breaking down in the back seat.

"Okay who the fuck is Santana?" Skye asked pulling into her garage next to her motorcycle. I got out of the car and opened Rachel's door trying to catch my breath.

"Santana is Quinn's bestfriend. Imagine a younger version of you with a little more hair and a blonde attached to her hips." Rachel said

I sobered up and looked at Rachel as we entered the house "You know if Santana were to hear you say that she would end you."

"If this chick truly is like me then she really wouldn't hurt Rachel." Skye said from behind us.

I pondered for a minute. "That is true."

Rachel flinched a little and I decided to change the subject. "Let me show you to my room."

"You have a room?" She asked

"Unfortunately she does, she spends so much fucking time here I thought she may as well have a room."

I chuckled and led Rachel to my room.

"Be back out here in 30 minutes for some horror movie goodness. I'll get some snacks ready."

"Whatever." I mumbled opening the door to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

As we walked into Quinn's room I realized how different it truly was to compare to her other room. This room seemed to have more attention. Quinn probably felt more like herself here than she did anywhere else. She had plenty books placed all over.

"You prefer it here." I observed

She came up to me and looked at the book I had in my hand.

"How can you tell?" She asked

"This seems more you than at home."

She laughed a little dryly. "Home has never been that place for me, here is more me. It makes me feel like anything I finally belong somewhere. They all do, Skye, Tony they make me feel like this is where I'm supposed to be; but so do you."

I looked at her and she was smiling.

"You can fit in more than one place Quinn, here and glee club. No one says that part of you has to be extinct just because you are happy here."

I looked into her eyes and saw something I never saw before, but before I could question it she turned away and walked over to a drawer.

"Here, I know this was last minute but put this on." She handed me a T-shirt and pants.

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet but she looked more relaxed.<p>

"Was your shower okay?" She asked

"Yeah, thanks for letting me go first." I said.

"Why did Skye pretend to bring me to the bar with her if she has a girlfriend?"

"It's like I told you, you'll get less attention being with Skye than with me. They think I'm Tony's girl that makes me what they refer to as the Princess or something which I really hate to hear. That makes me a bigger target than Skye; but while Tony and I know Skye will never cheat on Zayi, the others assume she does all the time, so she lets them."

"Why do they assume that?" I asked

"That's a question I can't answer. You'll have to ask Skye."

We were in silence and she made her way to the bed.

"What were you doing?" She asked lying next to me

"Nothing, thinking." I replied truthfully

"Care to share?" She asked turning to face me.

I did the same and we were in close proximity to one another. I searched her eyes for what I still don't know but I did anyway.

"I know I haven't said this before, but no one would ever risk their lives for me willingly and I don't hate you for how we ended up being here. What I'm trying to say is thank you for protecting me." I said

"I got you into this Rach, I didn't mean to but I would die before I let anyone hurt you, you have to know that."

I put my hand on her cheek feeling the heat radiate from her body. Her minty breath got closer and I don't know if she was willingly coming close to me or I was pulling her but our lips connected.

**See surprise! Hope you guys liked I had fun writing it (with heavy persistence of someone who knows who they are)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Specks :)**


	14. Keep Your Panties On!

**Hey, the new chapter's up. This chapter goes our to PiperTheSarcastic for your great review. I love the alerts and reviews you guys rock. Any m****istakes are mine and I apologize.**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 13**

**QPOV**

Rachel put her hand on my cheek and my entire body felt like it was on fire. Next thing I knew she was getting closer and I don't know who was leading who but it didn't matter, not right now; not when our lips connected.

A moan escaped me when Rachel deepened the kiss. I was about to kiss her neck when a knock on the door interrupted us. She pulled away quickly and I rested my head back on my pillow.

"Get your asses out here. The movie's ready and so are the snacks." Skye yelled through the door.

"Keep your panties on, we'll be right out." I said

Rachel looked at me with one eyebrow raised then rolled out of bed. She swiped at her mouth lightly and exited the door without meeting my eyes. I pulled a pillow over my head and screamed into it.

"What the hell are you doing Fabray?" I asked myself.

"Fabray I said get your ass out here." Skye shouted.

I got off the bed and ran through my door, and into the living room where Rachel sat on the love seat and Skye was situated in her usual spot on the floor.

"What are we watching?" I asked sitting next to Rachel. Skye divided the snacks putting hers on the floor next to her.

"I have Insidious lined up for us." She said

"Dude I told you Rach doesn't like horror movies and you chose that for us to watch?"

Rachel looked over at me worriedly. I shook my head and turned back to Skye.

"Put something else a little less perverse." I said

Skye stared at me for a moment and sighed. "Fine I'll keep saying it it's so much easier to watch horrors with Z anyway. How about Scream 4?"

I laughed knowing this was anything but a horror. "Perfect, don't worry Rach this movie is 100% not scary."

She seemed to breathe easier but said nothing. We sat on either end of the seat and I imagined she was thinking the same thing I was, the kiss.

_How did we even end up there? _I thought to myself as the movie started. I placed the popcorn between us so neither of us would have to reach too far for them and I slouched into the seat. My mind was going a million miles an hour and I completely zoned out.

Rachel seemed to be uncomfortable, like she was scared but didn't want to show it. She turned to me and a shy smile crossed her face in the slight darkness. I leaned into her and whispered.

"You okay?"

She nodded at me and then cringed at something on the television. I put my hand to my lips signaling for her to be quiet, she nodded and took the hand I extended and we snuck away as Skye laughed at someone getting killed.

I led her to my room where she sat on the bed.

"That movie was getting to you." I said shyly

She blushed and looked at me. "Just a little."

We fell into silence when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

"You guys suck for leaving me like that, Z's on the phone so I'll be in my room. Q you know where everything is I'll see you ladies in the morning."

"Night Skye." Rachel said softly.

I chuckled a little at the word play then I jumped up.

"Shit." I said

Rachel looked at me alarmed wondering what the matter was. "What is it?" She asked looking around.

I shook my head, grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. When I got to my car I looked for my phone, forgotten in the backseat with 3 missed calls and 5 messages from him.

I immediately sent Mike a message before he turned up here guns blazing, not that I could picture it but I wouldn't put it past him.

He replied before I could get out the car. I laughed at his response and saw Rachel by the door watching me worried. I closed my car door and walked up to her.

"Sorry if I scared you but I needed to check in, I forgot to do it and it's safe to say I'm going to be in trouble tomorrow." I chuckled

She looked at me strangely.

"If you're in trouble why are you smiling?" She asked

I shook my head. "The first time I didn't check in but I've got a feeling Skye did it for me judging by the response I got. He wasn't at all mad with me. Are you hungry? I know we didn't get a chance to have dinner, would you like a sandwich?"

I walked passed her heading to the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and followed quietly.

As I prepared our stuff I thought of something. "Tell me something about you that I don't already know."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Is she kidding me? First we kissed, I got the crap scared out of me by that movie and now she wants to know something about me she doesn't know.

_This night just couldn't get any weirder. _I thought to myself but Quinn was determined to prove me wrong on that front.

"Okay how about I go first? Something about me you don't knows is that I am bisexual." My heart stopped. Here I was thinking she probably didn't say anything about the kiss because I came onto her. I wonder if she still thinks that. She looked at me for my reaction but I guess she wasn't expecting what I was about to say.

"Something you don't know about me is I am too." I said smiling shyly.

I expected her to do a lot of things but what happened next just wasn't it. She held a knife in her hand chopping cucumber. When I said what I did she accidently cut herself while staring at me.

"SHIT!" She said loudly.

I hopped off the seat running over to her. I took her hand and pushed it under the pipe.

"Are you okay?" I asked still holding onto her hand. She looked at me and her expression was unreadable.

"How about next time we not play this game while I'm holding a knife."

I nodded in agreement then took her hand away from the pipe to see a slight slash on her hand indicating that the cut wasn't going to need medical attention just a Band-Aid. I laughed slightly as she went to get a Band-Aid.

I decided to clean up and finish the sandwiches, so that she wouldn't have worry about it when she returned. I found it surprising that Skye had Vegan anything in her house but was glad to know I wouldn't totally starve.

"So where were we?" She asked walking back into the room.

I looked up at her and handed her a plate with a sandwich with my free hand when she smiled at me. "So let's talk about that kiss."

I swear I almost choked on the food in my mouth.

"Sorry, maybe I could've waited until you got finished chewing." She said rushing to get me some water. As she handed it to me I took a big gulp and sputtered.

"Ya think?"

"Sorry subtlety isn't my strength you know that." She said sitting next to me.

"Yeah I noticed that." I said still coughing.

"Well since you are recovering I'll say this. I don't know how we got there and I don't know who started it but I still don't know what to make of it." She paused as I swallowed more water.

"I've been racking my brain since it happened trying to as well. I am attracted to you who wouldn't be you're beautiful, but still-"

"Yeah I know. So we forget about it?" She asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah we forget about it." I said smiling although something in my heart told me that was a big mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Whohoo go mom!" Harlem said loudly

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Rachel asked pouting.

Rhett shrugged "No offense Aunty Rach but Aunty Quinn totally initiated that kiss there's no way you would've had the balls to do that."

"Consciously or unconsciously" the teens said in unison.

"See I told you, I said the same thing" Beth mused

Rachel pouted more and Brittany took her hand.

"It's not to say that you are a punk Rach, it's just Quinn was a pressed lemon for years so her jonesing to get all up in that is more believable."

"Hey!" Quinn said

"You know it's true Q." Santana said

"But still, cheap shot" She said sitting back into her seat.

"Q you wanted to be all up in Berry's juicy-"

"NO!" Everyone interrupted jumping the three boys on the floor.

"Mama I don't need the visual please." Rhett said shaking his hand so she would stop.

"Wouldn't want that messing with your spank bank right Rhett?" Beth said

Harlem turned to Beth after seeing the blush on her bestfriend's face "Why are you so brash?"

"Genetics little sister, genetics, I got those good genes"

"Okay enough about my son's masturbatory habits. Can we just continue the story please?" Santana asked looking at Quinn.

Before anyone can say anything Sebastian tapped his mother's leg. "Mama what's mas- mast- what is that thing you just said?"

**Yeah so my little boo Sebastian is questioning his mama lol. I loved writing that. Okay so Quinn and Rachel kiss will not just go away but you'll find that out eventually. Let me know what you guys thought. oh and by the way. So here's my question to you all. **

**Have you heard the MJ songs yet (they are AMAZING!) and are you excited for Tuesday I know I am. **

**Lemme know what you think**

**Specks :)**


	15. Kiss Me

**Hey everyone I was chatting with someone via Twitter and i decided to make a challenge for myself. I keep making a mistake and seeing Faberry 1st rather than February 1st so I will be making this Faberry month for myself and i plan to update at least one of my stories ever single day. If you don't get that update on the day you will get two the next day but it will not go over 2. So on the 5th day of Faberry I give you the newest chapter. Thanks for the alerts and Reviews I'm sorry about any mistakes I really dont have the energy to proof read it and I'm leaving home in a little while and wont be back until tomorrow I'm sorry :( **Shout-out** to Ad3n Love your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 14**

**Present Day**

"See? This is exactly what I'm saying" Rachel huffed as Santana sat there unsure of what to tell her son.

"Baby that's something we'll have to talk about in another couple of years okay?" Brittany said he nodded and smiled going back to play with the boys.

"Seriously that was just not right" Rhett said

"Did my baby seriously just ask me that?" Santana said still shocked

"Now you know how I feel about Liam" Rachel said

Quinn put her hand around Santana struggling not to laugh at her facial expression

"Okay boys come on we're going to go to the park" Beth said getting off the floor.

"Can we go mama?" Trey asked Santana who just nodded

"You two listen to what Beth says and be careful you hear me?" Brittany said warningly.

"We will" they said in unison as Beth got their jackets on.

Santana walked Beth and the boys to the door; when She came back she had a bright smile on her face.

"Now that they are gone lets get the deets on the dirty. You think we don't know you jumped Berry's bones that night?" She said

"Mama-" Rhett yelled putting his hands to his ears

"Aunty San no" Harlem screamed

They both looked to Brittany for help with her wife. She sat back with a cracker.

"What it's true, isn't it Quinn?"

All eyes turned to Quinn who was now situated next to Rachel. Both women were blushing profusely.

"Well you see what had happened was…"

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years ago<strong>

**QPOV**

_I was not expecting that. _I thought as I watched Rachel finishing her sandwich. What sorta weird world is this that we're both bi and what the hell was up with that kiss? Do I feel something for Rachel?

I told her to head into my room while I talk to Skye.

Not bothering to knock on the door I opened up to find her quickly shielding herself from me.

"Oh God Skye, I'm so sorry I just wanted to let you know that we're heading to bed and I left a sandwich for you on the counter"

"Knock much Fabray?" She replied simply

"Yeah you would think I would learn after that last time" I said still shielding my face "Night Z" I yelled to the Skype convo opened.

"Night Q" She replied as I closed the door.

I shuddered slightly and walked down the hall to my room. Stopping at the door I breathed in deeply. I opened the door to find Rachel sitting on the bed with one of my books.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked

She held up my copy of Catching Fire. "I never would've pegged you for a Hunger Games girl"

I scoffed walking towards the bathroom "What Katniss being a survivor throughout the entire book and being in love with Peeta even if she wasn't aware of it not badass enough for me to be associated with it?"

"That's not what I meant" She replied quickly

I walked out with toothpaste on my toothbrush

"It's cool Rach I was just kidding, do you need a toothbrush?"

She shook her head showing me her purse. "I used my travel toothbrush"

I smiled brightly as I started brushing "You're so weird"

"Thanks" She said winking.

I can't sleep, it was two in the morning and the lights were out. I spent most of the time awake, on my back listening to Rachel's breathing. I tried to not think about it but I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. Wondering what this means I speculated that maybe I didn't have feelings for her.

"Do I?" I whispered

"Do you what?" Rachel asked on her back

I turned my head to face her "I didn't know you were awake"

"I couldn't sleep and I couldn't get that kiss out of my head" She said

"Me either" I said shyly

She fully turned to face me now and I could vaguely make out her face in the dark.

"Are you attracted to me?"

I was glad for the darkness because now she couldn't see me blushing or nod _you're nodding in the dark you idiot SAY SOMETHING._

"I – I was just thinking the about it, truth is I don't know how I feel. Feelings have always been a problem for me and with you I know it's something intense I try as hard as I can to stay away from you, I mean look where I ended up but I can't stay away from you. You're like this force that I'm constantly drawn to."

We were silent for a while and I strained my eyes to see her reaction. "I can't stay away from you either. I don't know what that kiss meant but I know I want to do it again"

My breath hitched as I inched closer to her. I stopped inches from her face and she got closer to me. I put my hand on her face and pulled her into me. Our lips connected and she burst out laughing.

"Well that's not the reaction you look for in a girl" I said

"I'm so so sorry. I just remembered the first time I kissed Finn; he kissed my nose when it should've been my mouth"

I stiffened at his name. "And this is like that how exactly?"

"It's just well I never expected this and now that we're here it's different; good different"

I sighed a little and turned to stare at the ceiling

"It kinda ruined the mood" I said

"Maybe I could help with that" Rachel whispered and I felt a shift in the bed and Rachel straddled my lap.

I laughed slightly. "What are you doing?"

She lowered her lips to mine kissing me lightly. "I'm getting you in the mood"

Her lips were now attached to mine and both of my hands were on her hips. She ran her hand through my hair as I deepened the kiss. I felt myself getting wet and moaning into her mouth. I ran my hands along her hips slightly lifting her shirt touching the skin under there.

Her lips attacked my neck nibbling at my pulse point and I moaned even louder as her hand attached my breast. I got wetter at her touching me so I put my hand through the waist of her shorts my hand felt the heat emitting from her wetness and I had to touch her….

* * *

><p><strong>Present day <strong>

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPP" Harlem and Rhett yelled at the same time both holding their ears.

"Santana that is not what happened" Rachel yelled shooting her friend a nasty look. Santana laughed looking at her wife who shook her head in dismay.

"Am I lying Q?" She asked looking in the direction of the blond

"How would you know you weren't there" Rachel said

"Fine then Q tell us what really happened" Santana said

She shook her head "Let's just skip to the next day"

"Yes lets" Rachel said hiding her face in Quinn's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago <strong>

**RPOV**

"Get your asses out here Z's back" Skye yelled through the door

I groaned moving opening my eyes. I felt a hand around my waist pulling me in tightly.

"Don't move" Quinn whispered kissing my shoulder lightly I turned to face her and kissed her forehead

"I don't want to move either but would you rather get out there now or wait for Skye to burst through the door?"

Her eyes popped open and she reluctantly moved away from the bed. "Good point" She mumbled walking into the bathroom.

"Go through the draw and take out whatever you want to wear" She said through the door

Half an hour later we both walked out the bedroom fresh and all smiles.

"Hey Z" Quinn said smiling brightly rushing forward to take the small girl into a hug.

"Hey Q I saw you lastnight chill"

"Baby this is Quinn's friend Rachel, Rachel this is Zayi"

"It's nice to meet you" I said taking her hand into mine

"You two had sex lastnight" She said simply smiling brightly

********I ended it on a cliff hanger cause I'm evil like that but more to come and **yes Santana was the one telling that part of the story with the sexual stuff but I'm the only one who knows if it really happened or not I'm evil like that (not really). Anyways Zayi is in the story now and much more to come. Stay tuned**********

**********Specks ********************:)**********


	16. Story Swapping Artists Part 1

**Hey damn FFn been wacking out all day hasn't it. I was wondering if I would've gotten this up before 12. Today's chapter was insisted on compliments of Zayi so thank her for getting this one today. Shoutout to my reviewers and the alerts I love you all.**

**Day 10 of Faberry**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste that Great Chapter 15**

**Previously on PDTTG**

_Half an hour later we both walked out the bedroom fresh and all smiles._

"_Hey Z" Quinn said smiling brightly rushing forward to take the small girl into a hug._

"_Hey Q I saw you lastnight chill"_

"_Baby this is Quinn's friend Rachel, Rachel this is Zayi"_

"_It's nice to meet you" I said taking her hand into mine _

"_You two had sex lastnight" She said simply smiling brightly_

**RPOV**

"Baby what are talking about?" Skye asked as Quinn and I stared at her

"How else do you explain Q looking so relaxed?" Zayi asked looking between Quinn and I. Her smile hadn't shifted from her face the entire time. Quinn poked her in the ribs rolling her eyes.

"You guys had breakfast yet?" Quinn questioned changing the subject

Skye wagged her eyebrows at me pulling Zayi into her "There's this thing I want to eat but I rather not do that with spectators"

I saw Zayi blush profusely swatting at her girl's arm Quinn shook her head and I raised my eyebrow not fully getting it. The image popped into my head and I covered my eyes "Oh God" I whispered.

"You two are evil" Quinn mumbled "Rach I'm going to make us something for breakfast these two can fend for themselves"

"Aww don't be like that Q. Look I'll help you and Z can show Rachel her stuff" Skye offered

Zayi clapped her hands excitedly bouncing up and down and taking my hand. "Come on I haven't been in here since I got back. You're gonna love it"

"Studio?" I asked as we walked passed Quinn's room then passed Skye and Zayi's room.

"Yeah well the house technically has three bedrooms but I converted this one into a studio. The room Quinn kidnapped used to be Tony's for when he stays here but when he started bringing Quinn over he slept on the couch. I offered to turn this room to another bedroom but he told me not to. Said he likes seeing my stuff in here"

* * *

><p>We reached the door and she beamed. "Welcome to my studio" She pushed the door open reaching for the light. A gasp fell from my lips as I walked in. the room was unbelievable. The walls were all different colors and full of different types of things.<p>

The purple wall was full of drawings some of them were colored and some were just drawings. I walked along the wall running my hand along them. "These are just-wow!" I gushed

I got to the red blue wall and looked at the many different photographs she had there. "You took all of these?" I asked turning to see her sitting on a table of some sort.

"Yup I took some of them this summer. See this one here with Quinn?" She pointed out a black and white photo of Quinn with her hair in the style she sported with the pink and sunglasses.

"She's beautiful" I whispered realizing what I just said. I turned to see Zayi smiling brightly at me. The blue wall was a photo of Zayi and Skye standing on a rock at the beach.

"This is my favorite picture ever" She said softly walking up to me and the picture. "Before I met Skye I was a tattoo artist a few hours out. I just started but I always drew. Someone suggested me to her when she wanted to get a tattoo done. She came in and I thought she was the cockiest person ever. She asked me out but I declined and did her tattoo. She came back every day for two weeks just sitting there talking and watching me do tattoos. One day I was going to work on my photography and she asked to tag along. I said fine and came alone. We ended up at the beach and I started taking pictures. I took a couple of her then she climbed on that rock and started singing.

The beach was fairly deserted but she sang C'mon by Panic at the Disco and Fun. and I just saw her in a different light. A couple strangers were watching as she sang and she pulled me to the rock with her. A random man was there and he held my camera for me as she held onto me on that rock and when she kissed me he snapped a couple more photos and I've been head over heels ever since"

I smiled brightly at her and pointed to the table. "So you do tattoos here?" I asked

"Art is my life, it's a second love only beat by Skye cause she's the love of my life. I tattoo because it allows me to express my love for art in a permanent way and others can enjoy it. I remember when I met Tony the first words he said to me involved me putting his name on his back. I did it and the rest is history" She smiled softly handing me a folder with more of her artwork.

"Were you scared?" I asked curiously

"Terrified; it's not every day you have the course of your relationship determine by your ability to tattoo. Not like he would've made us breakup. He himself said he likes the affect I have on her. It's been 4 years and I still get those butterflies in my stomach when she calls my name"

I squeezed her hand lightly and turned the page settling in on the couch against the green yellow wall.

"Quinn and I were barely friends and then this happened"

"I've known Quinn for a couple of months now and she isn't like the rest of them. She pretends to be, she hides who she really is but I meant what I said around you she looks more relaxed; like she can just let go and not worry about being tough or whatever and it's quite obvious that she cares about you"

"I care about her" I automatically reply

"I can see that and it's good. She needs good people in her life. Everyone does sometimes"

We stayed silent and I flipped though the folder landing on a beauty drawing of her name appearing to sit on the water and its reflection read Skye.

"This is beautiful. How much would you charge me to do a tattoo for me?" I asked turning the page.

She chuckled slightly. "Just tell me what you want and you're covered" She said resting back putting her hand on her eyes.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I asked as a knock interrupted us.

"Sure come on in Quinn"

Quinn stepped in and looked at us. "How did you know it was me?"

"Do you ever hear Skye knock to enter _anywhere_ in here?" She asked

"That's true, breakfast is ready. What are you guys talking about?" She asked resting against the door.

"I'm getting a tattoo" I said looking at her face. Her eyes flashed to something unfamiliar but it made every bone in me ache. Was that lust?

**Glad I got this to you guys before 12 and it's still the 10th here. More to come soon and no I wouldn't say this is a cliff hanger but trust that you won't expect what happens next. If you do guess right I'll give you a shoutout (but you won't) This one is short but a longer one will come next. Any guesses about the tattoo?**

**Specks**


	17. Story Swapping Artists Part 2

****Hey everyone I'm so sorry this weekend's updates we're put on hold for personal reasons beyond my control but as a way to make it up to you all I'm updating four chapters tonight for Days 24 - 27 of Faberry. Again I apologize and I think I made it up to you guys with these four. any mistakes are mine. **Btw I am taking a week off from March 1st (I need a little break) but I want to 7 oneshots for Brittana Week on tumblr. If you guys would be down for that let me know.******

******Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great 16**

**QPOV**

Zayi walked ahead of us so I pulled Rachel to my room closing the door behind us. I gently pushed her up against the door searching her eyes.

"Tattoo?" I asked

She smiled brightly "Yup turn you on?"

"Oh god you have NO idea" I said connecting my lips to hers. Her hands wrapped around my neck licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I deepened the kiss putting my hands on her hips pulling her closer to me. A loud banging on the door interrupted us and Zayi's voice rang through the door.

"Are you two kidding me right now?"

"We're coming" Rachel said loudly.

"I bet you are" Z mumbled walking away leaving us. I wiped my mouth resting my forehead against hers.

"Continue this later?" I asked. She smiled nodding.

"We should talk about lastnight as well" she suggested.

"Let's do that. We should get out there before Z comes back. If you think Skye is trouble you-" another bang on the door made me pull it open frustrated.

"Rachel I know we just met but Quinn would tell you right no if you two don't get your butts out there right now-"

"We got it, we're coming" Rachel said pulling me into the kitchen.

"Finally" Skye said winking at me. The four of us sat at the table laughing moostly at my expense.

"What is it piss on Quinn day?" I asked pouting and folding my arms. Rachel rested her hand on my thigh soothingly. I calmed significantly then Skye scoffed. I was about to say something.

"Okay Rachel and I will do the dishes baby you and Quinn both need to check in cause I bet you both haven't yet" Zayi stood from her chair Rachel following. I gave her a wink and went for my phone.

"Hey Skye look here for a second" Her head popped through my door.

"Sup Spaz"

"You said 'sup spaz'" I said laughing

"Whatever, what do you want I have to call Tony and you have to call Mike"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Rachel doesn't know about Mike and I want to keep it this way for as long as I can"

"I got you" She said. I dialed Mike's number

_**Hey**_

_**Any news?**_

_**None you okay?**_

_**Yeah I'm cool. Rachel is too are you?**_

_**Yeah I'm fine T's asleep so I gotta go. Did Tony talk to you yet?**_

_**Skye's talking to him now I'll message you any details if I leave here**_

_**Okay bye**_

Skye came into my room sitting on the bed next to me.

"Tony said things planned and you and Rachel can go if you have to. I'm telling you though spend as much time as you can with her over the next couple of weeks. Things went smoothly lastnight but something feels wrong" Nodding one thing I learned over the last couple of months is never doubt Skye.

"Your gun clean?" She asked me as usual. I nodded

"You're cleaning it again before you leave here" she said standing

"As if you ever let me leave here without checking it" I said following her to the garage. Opening my door I reached for the Glock 19 9mm handing it to her. We went to the living room sitting on the floor taking it apart.

"Is that a gun?" Rachel asked looking shoecked and scared. I got off the ground walking over to where she stood with Zayi.

"Come with me" I said taking her hand. Once again I lead her to the bedroom this time locking the door behind me. Rachel paced around the room. I tried to think of something that I could say to make this easier for her.

* * *

><p>"I get it okay? You need to know how to use it in case you need it but knowing it and seeing it are two totally different things" I nodding not daring to move.<p>

"Skye makes sure I clean it everytime I leave here I hate having it but right now it is a necessary evil. I promise you won't have to see it again unless it's absolutely necessary okay?"

I walked towards her slowly. She looked me in the eye uncertain. I stopped in stride seeing her cringe at my advancement.

"Rach I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you" I said

Uncertainty still etched her face as she walked to me. She pulled me into a tight hug resting her hand on the back of my head.

"It's scary, I don't want anything to happen to you okay? I need you to be careful because I care about you" she whispered leading us to sit on the bed. I decided we should talk now rather than later.

"Rachel I care about you too, I'd go as far as to say I have feelings for you and as for lastnight I'm glad we stopped because I wouldn't want to mess up our friendship by rushing this"

"I'm sorry I almost crossed the line lastnight I don't know what happened but I agree we should slow things down"

She smiled small resting her head on my shoulder.

"You sure about getting a tattoo? I asked

She nodded "I think I know what I want to get"

"Tell me" I said running my hand through her hair

"I'll show you" she jumped up looking for a something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked

"Pen" she said bouncing with excitement. I handed her a black ink pen from my dresser. She took my hand drawing a symbol on my wrist.

"What is that?" I asked

'Japanese, it's the symbol for positivity. I like it because it reminds me that no matter how crappy things get I should always be positive and here's the best part. You're getting it with me"

"I am?" She kissed my lips sitting in my lap.

"Yes Quinn because from this moment on we're starting a new chapter. One where we're both going to stop focusing on everything bad and focus on the good"

I wrapped both hands around her waist securing her place on me. "I could be down for that but I get to choose the next one w do together"

"Deal" she agreed kissing me again and at this moment I thought about kissing her for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>  
>"So Aunty Rach, Aunty Q didn't get all up on that?" Rhett asked. Harlem gave him a smack to the back of the head<p>

"Ouch Har"

"You deserved it" she said shrugging

"Stop it. Even if we did I wouldn't be telling my daughter and godson"

"Thank god for that" Santana said loudly.

**So what do you guys think. Did I do a good job?**

**Specks :)**


	18. Past Mistakes

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to upload this but after a little naggong from Z here it is. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 17**

**Present Day**

"Wait a minute mom you have a gun?" Harlem asked disgusted

Quinn looked at Rachel with concern in her eyes. Her wife reciprocated the gaze as their daughter jumped up. "I don't believe this" She said staring at her mothers.

"Har-" Quinn started.

Harlem however inherited Rachel's ability to perfect a perfect storm off. Rhett attempted to stand. "I'll go get her" he said but was motioned to sit by Santana.

"Baby Quinn needs to talk to her, explain to her and make her understand" Brittany informed.

"She's right baby you are the one that will be able to explain this, help her to comprehend your choices back then" Rachel added.

Quinn hesitated and turned to her wife. "What if-"

"Aunty Quinn, mama and Aunty Rach are right. Any explanation about what you just told us has to come from you if she's going to accept it. Harlem is probably more scared than anything else right now you know. She probably feels that life as she knows it no longer exists" Rhett said

Quinn quirked her eyebrow at her godson weighing his words as she quickly contemplated the best way to talk to her daughter about this.

"You're just like your mama you know that? You read people so well, Harlem especially" she replied touching him on the head as she made her way to Harlem's hiding place. As a child whenever something was bothering her she would go to the tree house Noah helped Quinn build for the kids while he was living with them.

Quinn took the stairs connected to the tree almost dreading this conversation she was about to have. As her head protruded the opening she poked her head in to see Harlem sitting with the build-a-bear Rachel once owned.

"I'm surprised that bear is still alive" Quinn said pulling herself into the tree house. She sat on the floor folding her legs Indian style and watching her daughter. Harlem turned to face her mother and raised her head.

"It may have gone through the world of hell but Patty survived" Harlem replied.

"Harlem you have to understand that I was a different person back then and my entire belief system was miscued. You mama slowly guided me off the path I had been on. At that time in my life even though I was surrounded by Tony, Skye and Zayi I still felt alone. It was a never-ending mess of confusion and conflictions and Rachel fixed me. I realized I had no choice but to try to be a better person and open myself up to love and everything I've been missing. Failure to do that almost lost me your mama and I couldn't let that happen"

Harlem's eyes opened wide and she stared at her mother disbelievingly. "You almost lost mama?"

Quinn nodded solemnly "In more ways than one; I'd never apologize for this part of my past Harlem because if I never lived it you and Liam would never have been here and I wouldn't have gotten to see Beth grow into the beautiful woman she is now and I can't imagine a life without you children in it and your mother in it" she explained

Harlem dropped Patty and threw her arms around her mother hugging as tightly as she could manage.

"I love you mommy" she said. Quinn wrapped her hands around her daughter squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too baby" she said.

Harlem pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Let's go back to the others so we can get the story back on track"

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

'_I guess you aren't quite as stupid as I thought Fabray' _Charlie's voice rang out in my ears

'_Whatever, is it her? Is Rachel that _thing _I've been missing all that time?' _I asked sitting in bed in the dark as usual

'_Ding ding ding. Took you long enough' _Charlie said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh.

'_You are a strange conscience but thank you for pointing me into the right direction. I think if there was ever a time to change it would be now, don't you think?'_

Silence crackled at my eardrums and I closed my eyes trying to picture Rachel right now me as she was outside my mind.

'_I think you're taking a step in the right direction but don't go changing to try and please her'_

'_Oh god are you quoting Billy Joel? Couldn't you come up with your own words of inspiration Charlie?'_

'_That song is timeless and you know it but my point is if you see the need to change who you are do it because it's what she thinks you want you to do'_

'_I want to change for myself, she gives me something to work for, work towards at the very least. I should be a better person and not just because it's what she would want but because of what she does to me. She makes me feel. It's been so long since I felt anything positive in my live but she makes me feel'_

'_Well there you go'_

My eyes jerked open to see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Hey sleepy head" Rachel said leaning forward to kiss me.

"Hey, I fell asleep on you. I'm so sorry; what time is it?" I asked when we broke apart.

"A little past noon; Zayi came in to see if I was ready to get the tattoo but I told her I'll wait until you were awake. I also told her that we would be getting matching tattoos. She called you whipped and said it's no problem. I also called my dads and told them that Tina got sick while I was staying there and since her parents are away I offered to stay with her until tomorrow when her parents would be returning" she said smiling smugly.

I beamed at the news. "Does that mean you're spending another night with me?" she nodded running her hand in the back of my head and slowly pulling me closer. When our lips connected her tongue entered my mouth and I sucked on it.

By the time we pulled apart we were flushed and out of breath. "Let's go get these tats"

"Then what?" she asked

I kissed her again. "I'm sure we can find something to do"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

**RPOV**

Eyes turned watching as we walked down the halls towards the choir room. Not only was Quinn Fabray back but she was her normal self. Or the self they were used to because she was a totally different person in my eyes and I preferred this Quinn Fabray. The one that let me and others in, rather than building walls around herself. We stopped outside the choir room and she turned to look at me.

"They hate me" she said a little shyly

I leaned in to her so I'm not over heard "You have a gun that I'm pretty sure you aren't afraid to use but the thought of apologizing to your friends is somehow scary? We all love you and you know it, no one is going to want you away from glee club and if they don't accept that you're back I'll kick their asses"

She raised an eyebrow "You spend one weekend with Skye and Zayi, get a tattoo on you hip and all of a sudden you're a badass?" she asked

I rolled my eyes and she hugged me. "It's good to know you'd kickass for me but I'll handle this" when she pulled away we walked into the choir room where everyone sat.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Puck asked from his seat.

"Ease up Puck. Quinn came to talk to me and she has something to say to you all" Mr. Schue said.

Not leaving Quinn's side the rest of the glee club stared at us in wonderment. Quinn nudged my shoulder motioning for me to take a seat. I ended up sitting next to Finn which made a fiery spark light in Quinn's eyes.

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have lit the piano on fire and I certainly shouldn't have shut all of you out the way I have. I want to be a part of this club; I want to perform with you all. I want my friends back" she said simply our eyes still connected. "Rachel helped me to realize that I was holding onto a lot of hurt and pain and I am slowly but surely getting back to myself. Please consider taking me back"

The room was silent and my eyes finally left hers. I looked around the room to see their facial expressions.

"I'd like to add that we all made a hell of a lot of mistakes and we were never once ostracized for it. Quinn is one of us and we all love her and also I'll kick any of your asses if you have a problem with her coming back to glee" Santana said. Brittany put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder calming her down.

"Aren't you still suspended though?" Mercedes asked

"I am but I'll be coming to Glee club and picking up my assignments" she turned to Puck and looked in his eyes.

"I made a lot of mistakes and I think it's time I be woman enough and correct them" she all but whispered.

Puck gritted his teeth and stood. "I'll go with the majority on this but I have no opinion when it comes to you and forgiveness" he said walking out of the choir room.

"Welcome back chica" Mercedes said hugging her. The entire choir room went to hug her but judging by the look on her face it wasn't enough. A piece of her was still missing.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I dropped Rachel off at her house promising to be back later in the night and to text her constantly. After what he said today I needed to talk to him. I drove over to Puck's house and nervously rang the doorbell. I stood there waiting for someone to answer the door. When it swung open Puck stood there with her in his hands. She looked just like me when I was a baby.

"Carmen come take Beth in the living room" he said to his little sister.

"Quinn, I missed you" the little girl said to me taking Beth from his hands and walking into the next room. I felt a piece of me disappear around the corner with the eyes still focused on my own.

"I missed you too Carmen" I said so she would hear me. Puck stepped outside closing the door.

"What do you want Quinn?" he asked folding his arms

Unsure of what I wanted I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I meant what I said Noah, I am a different person and I want to prove that to you"

"I bet you have" he said

"Noah please I just want a chance to get to know her" I pleaded.

"Quinn I would believe you but you have a track record of being deceitful to your 'friends' so forgive me if I don't get all broken hearted and sympathetic when you say you finally want to be a part of Beth's life. I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt but history outweighs words right now" he said

I lowered my head sighing because he's right, of course he's right. "Noah I'll prove it to you, I'm a different person and I won't leave her I want to be a part of her life and I want to get to know my daughter. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'll prove to you that I can and will change" I said

He opened the door and stepped inside. "I'll believe that when I see it" he said slamming the door on me.

**So yeah thats how it goes more to come soon.**

**Specks :)**


	19. I Heard You Like The Bad Girls Honey

**Hey guys here's a new chapter let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 18**

**QPOV**

Much to my reluctance I was not only caught up on school work but I was working just as hard as the others in preparation for Sectionals. It was my first official day back from suspension and while Puck still refused to speak to me I have to say it was good to be back. It always made me angsty to leave Rachel here even if Mike and Santana (and by extension Brittany) were watching over her. It helped to drop her off and pick her up every day but so much could change in that time. I've been spending so much time at her house over the past two weeks that I'm pretty sure her fathers think I live there now. While they were unaware of me spending pretty much every night there they along with my mother decided that Rachel and I were good influences for one another.

_Wait until they find out about our matching tattoos._

It was lunch time now and I promised Rachel I'd meet her by the choir room so we can eat lunch outside in the courtyard. I stopped by my locker to put away my books and grab what I would need for the next class putting them in my backpack. Just as I was about to close my locker someone slammed it in on me. I turned to see Ronnie looking at me and it was a wonder I didn't smell her before I saw her.

"Welcome back Q" she said leaning against the lockers. I nodded my head looking a little past her.

"You gonna terrorize with us today?" she asked

I rolled my eyes putting my bag on my back. "Nah I'm going to just hang out with my friends" I said cooly. I turned to come face to face with The Mack blocking my path.

"What's the rush? Think using a bar of soap and bleaching your hair back to blonde makes you back into the innocent little girl you were?" The Mack asked sucking on her lollipop.

My grip tightened on my bag strap and I breathed in and out slowly.

"Get out of my way, I don't have time for this" I said trying to move again. She side-stepped the same time I did.

"See I knew she was a goody two shoes all along, I told you guys" Ronnie said from behind me

I smirked and turned to her I was about to reply when I heard Rachel's voice from down the corridor.

"Quinn there you are, I was wondering where you were when you didn't show up" I turned to see her coming towards us when realization hit her gaze. "I-Is everything okay?" she asked looking from Ronnie to The Mack.

"Everything's fine why don't you go on to the courtyard I'll be right there" I encouraged. Her eyes turned to mine and she looked unsure and concerned. I winked at her and nodded to the door.

"I don't think so" Ronnie said grabbing Rachel's hand as she was about to walk past her. She slammed Rachel into the locker pinning her there.

I dropped my bag attempting to get to Rachel when The Mack held onto my shoulder. I pulled away forcefully and tackled Ronnie to the ground. Rachel slumped onto the floor and The Mack rushed towards me. I pulled her over my head landing her on top of Ronnie.

I bared my teeth at them as the anger fizzed in me.

"I'm finished with you three; get that shit in your heads now" I said standing and helping Rachel off the ground. I grabbed both our bags slinging them over my shoulder never letting go of Rachel's hand. We turned to walk away when I turned to look at the two idiots on the floor.

"By the way, if either of you lay a hand on Rachel EVER again, I don't care if it's an accidental brush I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do in your lives"

I pulled Rachel into the bathroom with me not bothering to look behind me because I was sure my message had been sent.

I rested both our bags on the sink and turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" I asked resisting the urge to go back there and just hurt them right then and there.

She put her finger to her lips quieting me and proceeded to check all the stalls for signs of someone. When satisfied that we were alone she turned to face me.

"What was that about?" she asked standing with her arms folded.

I explained what happened up until she came in. "So what does that mean do they expect you to hang out with them again? Is that what you even want?" she asked

"Trust me Rach I am where I want to be. Besides I am pretty sure my threat hit home and they will leave me alone. If not I'll have Skye pay them a little visit"

Rachel's eyes opened wide "You would let her hurt them?"

"What? NO, she'd just scare them a bit but it won't come to that Rach, it won't"

Looking unsure she continued to stare at me. I closed the distance between us pulling her in for a hug.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" I asked

She shook her body a little making the skirt she was wearing jump revealing those perfect legs she always kept hidden.

"Not a scratch, judging by the look on your face you look like you're about to blow a fuse, so come on let's get some lunch before we end up doing it in the bathroom and I assure you my first time will NOT be in a bathroom at our High School"

* * *

><p>During the remainder of lunch I sent Mike a text about my run in with 2 of the 3 Skanks and he replied saying he'll take care of it. Rachel, Mike and Brittany were working on the Sectionals dance routine after school so Santana and I decided to hang out since we hadn't done it in such a long time. We lounged about on her couch flipping through textbooks and papers for the AP Literature test we were preparing for.<p>

"How are things with you and Brittany?" I asked handing her the poem I just finished analyzing. Santana had her feet in my lap balancing my note book and papers with poems. She looked at me and smiled.

"We're better now, she was really worried about you; I am still worried about you. I can tell there's something different about you and it's not just the Berry thing. I mean I'm glad she brought you back to us but something isn't the same and I can't put my finger on it"

I put the paper I had been staring at on her knees and looked at her. "I just want you to be okay Quinn" she said

I leaned forward and put my hand on her cheek. "For your sake I have to keep you out but I will be fine and you shouldn't worry about me. I lost my way once I again, trust me

I won't put myself in a position to lose my two bestfriends again"

Santana's hand squeezed my own and she leaned into my touch. "Does Rachel know?" she whispered.

I debated when to tell her or not then deciding not to hide anything from her I nodded.

"Promise me you're being safe Quinn, and Rachel don't let her get hurt either"

I quirked my eyebrow a little and she rolled her eyes pushing my hand off her face. "It's your fault you made me watch out for her while you were suspended and she's growing on me. She's actually tolerable and I know Brit enjoys having her around. Just promise me Fabray"

I chuckled and shook my head. "You have my word San"

"Good now hand me that depressing ass Sylvia Plath piece"

* * *

><p>Once my mom was asleep I snuck out the house making sure not to forget anything I may need and made my way to Rachel's house on the skateboard I stole from Skye once we made these sleepovers a regular thing. I shimmied up Arnold the tree and into Rachel's window. I removed my shoes standing there watching her. Her eyes were closed and she clutched the spot I usually occupied tightly. Brittany and Mike must have tired her out while they rehearsed after school. I pulled my jacket off and rested it on her computer desk chair. Moving her hand and sliding in I allowed her to grip on to me tightly and whimper slightly.<p>

"Don't leave me" she whispered

I wrapped both hands around hers and tightened the hold I had on her. She sniffed and sighed contentedly.

"You smell like soap Quinn"

I laughed slightly listening to her ramble on about me using soap again. It's a wonder how I ever get any sleep with her constant mumbling no matter how cute it is.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you__  
><em>_Everything I do_

I laughed as Rachel sang in her sleep make sure to watch out for any high notes that will wake her dads.

_I heard that you like the bad girls__  
><em>_Honey, is that true?_

I kissed her forehead feeling her smile.

"You're mine Quinn, you just don't know it yet" she whispered

I smiled brightly and leaned into her ears. "I was always yours" I closed my eyes after that falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I need you to do me a favor Rach" I said on our way to school. We had a pretty good system set up. I would sneak out early in the morning, go home and get dressed say hi to my mom and come to pick her up.<p>

"What do you need Quinn?" she asked playing shifting through Lana Del Rey songs on my iPod. I wonder if she was aware that she sang lyrics from Video Games lastnight.

"I came to the realization that recently I'm obsessed with her song Video Games I can't get it out of my head. It reminds me of something and I don't know what. Anyways what's the favor?"

I laughed at her little rant and continued on. I handed her a card with a number on it. "This is important so I need you to keep it safe okay? If you ever need anything at all and I'm not around you call this number, if you are in any trouble, call this number no matter the time of the day just do it. I'm not saying anything will happen but this is your other line of defense if you ever need it" I said

She held the card to her chest tightly from what I could see in my peripheral "I'll always keep it with me but I never want to use it because I never want you to be hurt"

"It's just in case Rachel, nothing will happen to me or you"

"You promise?" she whispered.

I held out for her hand over the gearbox waiting for her to take my own. She squeezed it tightly and I brought it to my lips kissing it. "I promise Rach"

I never expected to break that promise.

**It's a filler chapter of sorts but things will start to get interesting more interesting. Stay tuned.**

**Specks :)**


	20. Forgive The Past

**Hey so this chapter was promised to Zayi**** so enjoy you guys. Have a great night and Enjoy the chapter I love your reviews and alerts. **

**:)**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 19**

**Present Day**

The room was silent as the two teenagers sat looking at one another. Quinn looked somberly at Rachel who bowed her head like she was about to cry.

"You broke the promise Aunty?" Rhett asked looking at Quinn. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and Santana went to the kitchen saying something about checking up on the kids, all the while holding her hand over her eyes.

"I didn't-"

"Wait a minute Quinn you're forgetting something. Well actually Rachel you are forgetting something" Brittany said

Both women looked skeptically at her trying to figure out exactly what she was talking about.

"The conversation with Puck?" Brittany said matter-of-factly

"Ohhhh yeah, how could I forget that. You okay Quinn?" she turned to look into the eyes of her wife who nodded and breathed deeply.

"Yea I'm fine but this is your part of the story to tell" she replied

Just then Santana came into the room with her face wet. "What did I miss?" she asked

"Were you crying mama?" Rhett asked

"No no I had something in my eyes" she said. Everyone eyed here suspiciously when she sat next to Brittany.

"The kids are fine by the way; let's get back to the story. Where are we now?"

"Let's see if I remember this correctly…"

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**RPOV**

Quinn walked me to class promising to see me at lunch. While I tried to see the best in all my academic pursuits I was having trouble accepting that I would need to use this crap later on in life. I sat patiently waiting for Mr. Lee to walk in the classroom with yet another Chemistry pop quiz.

As usual Noah came strolling in late with a lollipop in his mouth. Instead of taking his usual seat in the back he sat in the empty seat next to mine and smiled at me.

"What's up Jewbabe?" he said setting his bag on the table along with his feet carelessly laying them next to it.

"Hello Noah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I said raising my eyebrow. Tina walked into the room quirking her eyebrow. I shrugged motioning for the seat on to the other side of me, pairing her with Anthony instead.

"Can't I say hello and sit next to my Jewbabe?"

I looked at him unmoved as Mr. Lee came walking in. "Seriously Puck what do you want?" He took his feet off the table and leaned into me.

"Okay fine, I promise to be out of your hair by the end of this lesson but I wanted to talk to you about Quinn" he whispered into my ear.

"Now?" I asked motioning to Mr. Lee

"I guess not now, no" I sighed and took my pen cover off copying what was being written.

"Look I was supposed to meet Quinn but I'll let her know that I have to attend to something instead. You have one hour is that enough time?" I said.

He smiled and winked. "The Puckster will make it work"

"Mr. Puckerman, Ms. Berry am I boring you?" Mr. Lee asked

Noah muttered 'yes' under his mouth and I shook my head frantically.

"You aren't supposed to be sitting there Mr. Puckerman I suggest you make your way to your seat and Miss. Cohen – Chang you can take your seat next to Ms. Berry"

They both made their movements to their respective seats and Mr. Lee turned back to the board. Tina leaned into me slightly and whispered "What was that about"

"I have no idea but I'll find out at lunch" I shrugged.

I snuck my phone out and sent Quinn a text.

**Noah wants to meet me for lunch – R.B**

Time passed and I was afraid that revelation might've set her off in some way. I saw the light on my phone blinking and looked at it.

**What does he want? Please don't tell me he wants to get back together with you – Q.F**

I rolled my eyes at the insinuation and replied.

**For a badass you're awfully insecure sometimes Q, you know that? I don't know what he wants but I'll find out at lunch and if he does want to get back together you and I both know that's not a possibility – R.B**

I put my phone away as Mr. Lee took a look at us. Tina took the liberty of filling in the few notes I had missed knowing I would do the same for her if she had been texting Mike. The light had been blinking for a while in my lap but I was unable to look at my phone because Mr. Lee was now walking around the classroom explaining. I tried my best to conceal my phone from him as he passed when I felt it vibrating.

_How the hell was she calling me?_ I thought to myself. Raising my hand I asked for a hall pass and went to the nearest bathroom where she was.

* * *

><p>"You really are impatient sometimes" I said walking closer to her.<p>

She rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, what does he want?" she asked

"I already told you I don't know and aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Forget class Rach, what exactly did he say to you is something wrong with –" her breath hitched and she swallowed. "Is something wrong?"

"No Quinn, I do think he would've said if something was wrong you know that"

She stepped forward invading my personal space. "Well in that case let me remind you who you belong to" she said wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me into her.

"Oh so I belong to you now?" I asked

"You said it, not me" she said kissing my neck. I moaned and pulled back slightly.

"When did I EVER say that to you?" I asked

"Lastnight, that's why you wanted to hear Video Games this morning, you were singing it in your sleep lastnight and mumbling about me belonging to you"

I laughed and kissed her bottom lip. "I fail to believe that"

"Believe it baby. Come on we both have to get back to class" she placed one more kiss on my lips and we walked to the door going our separate ways. I had just settled into my seat next to Tina when I looked at my phone to see a new text.

**For the record I always belonged to you – Q.F**

That girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunchtime<strong>

The bell signaling lunch couldn't ring soon enough. I swear that class always droned on. Noah came to stand by my desk waiting for me to pack as the room cleared out. We walked down the hall getting quite a few looks from students both popular and unpopular.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"Choir Room?" I suggested he nodded and took my hand leading the way through the crowded hallway. Quinn stood by her locker giving me a very puzzled look and I shot her a reassuring look.

"When did that happen?" Santana asked from at her side as loudly as she could. As we stood outside the choir room Finn turned the corner seeing my and Noah's hands linked. I shook my head and stepped into the room.

"You wanted to talk Noah, so talk" I said getting a bit inpatient now.

"Is she really a different person Rach?" he asked sitting in the front row with me.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Quinn, is she really a different person? She said she's changed and you two seem chummy now so I wanted to know what you think. You are a pretty great judge of character and if she's gonna be pulling stunts like she did last week I need to know that she's changed"

Stunts?

"What stunts are you talking about?"

He ran his hand through his Mohawk and grunted. "She came to my house the evening she asked to be in glee again and apologized saying she wants to be in Beth's life. I'll be honest with you Rach, I haven't spoken to anyone about this and it isn't easy for me but you are one of the only people I trust in this place and Quinn trusts you too so I need to know if she's being real. I want that little girl to have a relationship with her mother but she has to be a different Quinn, a mature Quinn"

I put my hand in his lap and placed the other on his cheek.

"She is definitely learning Noah, she isn't the same person as before and although I don't know if she'll be what you built up in your mind as what Beth needs but she is definitely different and she won't go back to the person she was. Give her a chance and give yourself a chance to forgive Quinn. You know I'm always available to help when you need it even if it's my usual babysitting Beth with the assistance of Quinn but you should give her a chance"

"I knew I did the right thing by talking to you about this. I want to forgive her and I know it's going to be hard but I want to try to make things better and I will need your help"

"I'll do whatever I can to help you and Beth you know that just like Quinn knows I'll do anything for her"

"So can I bring her to your house? I know your fathers miss seeing her and Quinn can have a chance to see her" he offered

I wrapped both hands around his neck and pulled him into me.

"She'll love that Noah, thank you"

Before I could pull away the door slammed open and we pulled apart.

"Is this why you broke up with me?" Finn asked standing there red in the face.

Puck and I both stood and he took a step in front of me.

"Dude, it's not like that" he tried to explain.

"Bullshit" he spat stalking towards us both.

Puck stepped towards him as well and I tried to get the two of them apart.

"Finn leave him alone it really isn't like that" I said

"It's not like you have a say in who she dates anyway you idiot" Puck said

He pushed me off him when I tried to push the two of them apart and I fell to the floor when all hell broke loose. Noah drew his hand back punching Finn in the stomach making him bend over and he came to help me up. Quinn, who I hadn't realized was in the room with Santana came to my side to make sure I was alright. Noah walked over to Finn and kicked him in the stomach again when Quinn asked me if I was alright.

"Stop him before he gets into anymore trouble" I said motioning to Noah who seemed to have lost it. Quinn stepped forward putting herself between Finn and Noah and held onto his shoulders.

"Puck it's over, come on stop it" she said. He writhed against her and she struggled slightly but caught her footing when Mike swooped in and helped her restrain him.

"You're bleeding Berry" Santana said showing a small cut on my hand. Quinn, Noah and Mike stiffened and turned to look at me. Quinn dropped her hands rushing over to my side.

"Let me see" she said taking my hand into hers.

"I'm fine" I said as Finn got off the ground.

Quinn's eyes turned menacing and she turned to Finn.

"Consider this a warning Hudson if you touch Rachel again you won't live longer than it takes for you to get an orgasm and trust me when I say we both know it doesn't take that long. Now get out of here" she said

He gave her a stink look and said "This isn't over"

"Oh believe me I know that" she replied and turning to Noah and Mike.

"Are you calm now?" she asked looking

Noah nodded and he allowed her to look at his hand.

"Good you didn't damage anything" she said breathing a sigh of relief.

Noah eyes her and smirked. "Yeah well you play enough Street Fighter you know how to hurt someone without bruising baby mama"

Quinn laughed with him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for kicking his ass" she said. His hands were around her waist now and he whispered something into her ears. As they pulled apart he turned to me. "Go get a Band-Aid for that cut Rach. Mike and I will go make sure Finn isn't going to ambush you three on the way"

"Like he would try that after the damage you inflicted on him just now" Mike said shaking his head.

Santana rolled her eyes and handing us our bags. "Are all the glee guys nerds?" she asked

"Pretty much" the boys said in unison. Noah kissed my cheek whispering he'll see me at 5pm.

Santana looked at her phone and laughed. "Brit said to get a Scooby-Doo Band-Aid if they have them"

* * *

><p><strong>4:55 pm<strong>

**QPOV**

Rachel and I were full out making out on her couch. Her 'war wound' as she called it was a full on turn on for some reason and I was taking advantage of her parents not being at home right now. Despite my 'badassness' Rachel loved to dominate our make out sessions so she was currently on top. She kissed my neck biting down slightly and pulling away.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Quinn, I forgot our no hickey rule" she said

"Rachel, shut up and kiss me" I said pulling her further onto me and attaching our lips. She moaned and pulled away.

"What time is it?" she asked

I looked at my watch and gave her the time. She hopped off me swiping at her mouth.

"I thought you said your dad will be home at 6" I said sitting up and fixing my hair.

"They will but I have a surprise for you and if my judgment is correct it will be right on time" as she said that she pointed to the door and stood there.

"Uh is the door going to come and make out with me?" I asked confused

"Funny" she said coming to look at my watch. Just then the doorbell rang and she squealed. I followed her to the door and watched as she opened it to reveal Puck, Quinn and Carmen.

"Rachel, Quinn" Carmen said hugging us both and keeping her arms around my feet. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up to my height. "Hey Carmen, my gosh you've gotten heavy" I said kissing her forehead never taking my eyes off the little one in Puck's hands.

"Where are my manners? Noah come on in" Rachel said attempting to take the baby bag from him but instead being handed Beth who reached for her.

"I hope this is okay, I had Rach keep it from you because I didn't want you to be nervous" Puck said running his hand along his Mohawk.

I put Carmen to stand on her feet and glanced at Noah. "It's okay, I thought – " I started astonished.

Carmen ran into the living room leaving the four of us standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I know what I said and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but you can't really blame me Quinn. I talked to my mom who said you deserved to be a part of Beth's life and if you have shown that you have changed then I should give you the benefit of the doubt. Then I realized that you aren't who I thought you were and you really did change and Rachel really did confirm it for me. I want to try here Quinn and I think Beth would love having you around but we have to take this slow if you don't mind" he said never taking his eyes off me.

"Of course Puck, I'd do anything to be in her life. C-can I hold her?" I asked looking at the little girl playing with Rachel's hair.

"Of course you can Quinn" Rachel said pointing towards me. "Now Beth, this is a special person here and I want you to be on your best behavior okay?" she coaxed leaning Beth towards me. She seemed unsure at first and looked at Puck who smiled and nodded. As if she understood his acceptance she looked at me with my hazel eyes that shined brightly and she smiled looking at me. She reached forward and I held my hands out holding her into my arms for the first time in almost two years.

"Hello Beth" I said kissing her cheek. She rested her palm to my face and looked into my eyes questioningly. She looked at Puck who smiled. Tears started to fall from my face and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Beth wiped one of the tears from my face and leaned in putting her hands as far as they would go around me and hugged me.

"Don cra" she said in her high pitched voice. I laughed taking my free hand and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at Rachel for the first time and saw the big smile on her face. She had her hand wrapped around Puck's waist and I looked at them both and whispered to them both.

"Thank you"

**I cried a little at the ending. Let me know what you guys think and Z it was well worth the wait right?**

**Specks :)**


	21. Pros, Cons and Truths

**Hey guys this chapter wasn't supposed to be written this way but I am more than happy with where it ended up. My muse give me a little inspiration lastnight and I used it to create this for you guys. Thanks for the alerts and reviews I love to hear from you guys. Hope this is a great way for you to start your day.**

**Enjoy**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

"Are you upset or something?" I ask Quinn as she closed the door behind us. I put my books on the bed grabbing a T-shirt and shorts to change into. Quinn had a talk with her mother couple nights ago about her not sleeping home. She told Judy that the she didn't want to hurt her but since she got kicked out it didn't feel like home. While this wasn't a total lie she also explained to Judy that she can't stop replaying the night her father kicked her out and it hurt to be there. When Judy asked where she had been staying she told the truth, well most of it at least. She told her mother about the sneaking out and into my room because I made her feel safe. Judy almost blew a casket when she found out but after realizing that maybe Quinn needs time to feel safe in their home again she made her promise to tell her when she was sleeping out. Tonight was the first sleepover my dads were aware of as hesitant as they were because it was a school night the relented and here we are. But I'm getting way off track I watched as Quinn grabbed a pair of sleeping clothes she kept here and walked into the bathroom.

All week this has been going on and I still had no idea what was wrong with her. We spent so little time together this week that I was forced to do my homework and glee assignments with Santana and Brittany when I wasn't working on routines with Brittany and Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"You say that like it's a bad thing Berry" Santana said looking highly offended.

"Again I'm sorry for that baby" Quinn apologized. "For the record S, if you remember how much of a horn dog you were back then you wouldn't want to hang out with you either"

"Oh God my ears. Your children are in the room" Harlem screamed blocking Rhett's ears while he blocked hers. It had been an old habit between the two growing up and spending time with their mothers.

"Can we get back to the story please?" Rhett asked testing that it was safe for him and Harlem to hear again. Rachel grinned at those two thinking how cute they were together.

"Right so anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**RPOV**

While there was nothing wrong with hanging out with Santana and Brittany I missed Quinn. Brittany dropped at interesting point earlier today while we were at dance class with Mike. She promised that judging by how Quinn reacts around me nowadays there isn't much that would keep her away from me. Before I could further analyze this thought I heard the bathroom door open up and Quinn stepped out.

"Should I lock the bedroom door since your dads know I'm here tonight?" she asked not meeting my eye. I raised my eyebrow and grabbed my stuff deciding to take a quick shower.

"Do whatever" I said slamming the door behind me. I was frustrated to say the least pulling my clothes off roughly. I gripped the sink tightly channeling all my anger into the grab staring at the slowly defogging mirror. I got into the shower deciding to wash all the negative energy away from my body.

By the time I got out of the bathroom Quinn was on her side of the bed sitting with her head against the headboard. I slid into bed sitting next to her silently.

Time ticked on as I felt Quinn playing with her fingers nervously. I couldn't take it anymore. She was keeping something from me and while I know I can't know everything about her life whatever it was, was killing her inside.

"I know something is up with you" I started nervously. She made no indication that she heard me but I needed this out there now. "I won't ask you to tell me what's wrong Quinn but I know something is up. Just know that I won't pressure you and I'm always here for you no matter what"

Quinn stopped playing with her fingers and opened her eyes looking at me.

"You remember I told you I wasn't doing any of the dirty work for Tony? Well I'm working on his books, the accounts side of it all. My mom thinks I have an after school job at an office and I kinda do because essentially that's what it is but I make more money that any teenager would with a part time job. The point is the reason you hardly see me is because I work with them 3 days a week and it takes lots of time sometimes. Most nights I come straight here from there and you are already asleep. I'm too tired to do anything but crash. This is the first evening in a long time where I can say I had fun even if it was just homework and dinner with your dads after picking you up from dance class.

That's because I was with you; I thought about it a lot and I want to be with you Rach. I wanted to take you to dinner to ask you to officially be my girlfriend when I realized not only will it be unsafe but I'm technically involved with Tony. I hate it sometimes Rach, I hate not being able to hold your hand in public and walk down the halls with you but it's safer for you this way and I know that. How can I ask you to be in a relationship with me and keep it a secret? Who am I to ask that? I'm not upset about anything you did Rach it's just being Tony's beard and the fact that I don't deserve you is keeping me from asking you to be my girlfriend" Quinn breathed after her rant putting her head back to the headboard.

_Girlfriend?_

_Beard?_

_Money?_

_Wait, WHAT?_

My mind raced trying to process this one without making my fathers come in here wondering what the hell was going on. Being a beard makes sense of Tony's relationship with Quinn. Working with the accounts and his money is safer than hurting or being hurt. Girlfriend, she wants me to be her girlfriend.

_Am I ready to be someone's girlfriend again? Am I ready to be _her_ girlfriend?_

My mind drew a quick pros and cons list:

**Pros****  
>1. Quinn is drop dead gorgeous<br>2. Quinn is smart  
>3. Quinn understands me<br>4. I understand her  
>is tough but when she lets you in you see how vulnerable she really is<br>6. Quinn is a great mother to Beth despite her past**

**7. Quinn would die for me**

**8. I would die for Quinn  
>9. I need Quinn in my life<br>10. We have matching tattoos**

**11. Everytime I say or hear her name my stomach goes floopy**

**Cons****  
>1. Quinn shuts all her walls up when she can't handle a situation<br>2. Quinn is the beard of a drug lord  
>3. Quinn makes me feel like I'm her world or a huge part of it and she has this insane need to pro-<strong>

_Wait a minute why is that a con? Why am I scolding myself?_

I looked at Quinn who was absolutely still. Making my way over to her I straddled her lap and brought my lips down on her own; as I pulled away her eyes popped open and she looked at me nervously, like I was about to break her heart.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a "public" relationship and seeing as how you can't be in one, which by the way I never would've guessed he was gay. Anyhow seeing as we have those two challenges I want to admit something to you" she put her hands on my hips and listened intently.

"I like you, I think deep down I've always liked you. That's why I never gave up on you and encouraged you not to give up on yourself. I don't need to spend every single second of the day with you but I love when we're together. I'm happy that you aren't in any immediate danger but you are still helping out and I want you to promise me to be safe always" she nodded about to speak but I put my finger on her lips which she kissed making me smile.

"I get what our relationship has to be and in many ways we're pretty much there already and in terms of not telling anyone for our own safety I think we should give it a shot" I said biting my lip and chuckling as her eyes darted towards it.

"What about if you get sick of hiding us, I don't think I could put you in this position Rach" she whispered. I rested both hands on her cheeks and stroked gently.

"The way I see it is we try it and if it doesn't work out and we go back to this, back to us being friends and being there for one another regardless or we try this and we go all the way. Nothing is ever set in stone Quinn but the passion I feel for you and the faith I have in us we can do wonders together. So don't bring 'what ifs' and negative retorts into this, have faith that you and I are meant to be. We are supposed to be together whether other people know or not"

Quinn gripped my hips holding me securely as she leaned forward to reach my lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked with a twinkle in those hazel eyes.

"I'll be anything you want and more" I said kissing her deeply then pulling her into a tight hug.

"And more" she repeated smiling into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Awwwwwwww" Harlem said "Apart from the imagery I will probably have to get out of my brain sometime soon. You guys were sickeningly cute back then weren't you?"

"Ohho you have NO idea Har. Everyone could tell Quinn was tapping that…why are you looking at me like that?" Santana said

"Are you aware that these are our _kids_ emphasis on kids because you seem to forget that while they are too young to hear that stuff they may not even want to" Brittany chastised.

"You tell her Aunty Brit, we rather not know those things about you guys. I'm happy believing my existence was as a result of good thoughts and nothing else" Harlem said blushing.

"That's a bit naïve Harlem"

"Naïve or not that's the way we want it mama we can't be going through our daily lives with thoughts of you four having sex" Rhett said shaking his body as he said the last part.

"Okay this next part has absolutely nothing to do with sexual relations and/or relationships all that much. This is about when I told Santana my secret" Quinn said

"Aww yes, I remember that day" Santana said stroking her chin menacingly.

"Yeah you would, overreact much?" Quinn retorted

"Oooh what did she do Aunty Q?"

"This is what happened"

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**QPOV**

Things seem to be different after Rachel and I made things official. It was a good different though. We made both fell asleep like 20 minutes after I asked her to be my girlfriend and woke up in each other's arms.

School was going pretty smoothly up until Finn decided to corner me and tell me to stay away from Rachel. I was about to kick his ass when Santana came up behind him told him to back off before she made him know how his balls tasted. He scampered away holding himself having no doubts that Santana would make nice on her promise.

"What's his deal?" she asked rolling her eyes. I shrugged

"You know him, if he isn't in control of a situation and everyone in it he acts as though the world is to stop and get in line. What's up with you?" I asked as we walked down the halls to gym class.

"Not a thing, I rather talk about what's up with you and that shorty we call Berry" Santana said stopping to eye me carefully.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Let's see I saw her like 15 minutes ago and she looks like she fell asleep with a hanger in her mouth. You both do and my spider senses have been tingling so I know something is up. You don't have to tell me of course but I think it's cool to see you happy"

I eyed her for a minute and grabbed her hand. "Wanna skip gym?" I asked quickly.

She shrugged and allowed me to pull her to my car. Once in the car she stared a little skeptical. "I hope you didn't bring me to make out. I love you but you know I love Brittany more than anything in this world and I don't want to have to kick your ass"

Rolling my eyes I scoffed. "This is the one place I know for sure no one will be listening to our conversation you loser. I have two things to tell you and you have to promise not to tell anyone especially not Brittany. If you don't think you can keep this from Brit then I can't tell you Santana and I need you to know"

She stared at me a little trying to read my facial expression.

"There isn't much you would make me keep from Brit but I know for sure this has something to do with Berry and the reason you asked me to keep an eye on her while you were suspended so spill"

"Just let me tell you everything before you say anything" I said and started

I told her everything. Rachel and I decided that we could tell Zayi, Skye and Tony. I asked her about Puck, Santana and Brittany since we spend most of our time with them. She gave me free reign since this is my secret to be kept and I would know who to trust. I told Santana about how I put Rachel in danger. Truthfully I wasn't being careful the night I took her to the bar and I should've known that she wasn't to be seen with me there. I told Santana about working with Tony and our relationship. I told her about the night I told Rachel everything and when she met Tony. I told her about Skye and Zayi and how they are there to have my back if I need it. I couldn't tell her about Mike so I continued with how I've been spending every night at Rachel's house, all the stuff between my mother and I and the reason why my mother isn't more pissed off about me sneaking out. I had to use the being kicked out card on her. I wasn't proud of it but it was a necessary evil. I finished off with the reason why I asked her to keep an eye on Rachel. The truth is I don't trust many people but Santana is my no.2 always has been and always will be if anyone could watch over my girl when I wasn't around it was her.

"You're an ass" Santana said angrily. "How could you not only put yourself but Berry in that kind of position. What if she didn't agree to this Quinn? What would you have done then?"

I lowered my head in shame knowing exactly how she meant. I beseeched myself many times over for my mistake and I could never take it back. I thought Santana was going to kick my ass when she rested her hand on my cheek.

"Listen Q, I got your back here. Nothing and no one will hurt you or Rachel while I'm around but you need to promise me a couple things. Promise me you are being safe for both of your sakes just be safe and keep Rachel safe as well. We never have to speak of this again but please be safe because I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you and you both need to be there for each other. Also I think you should teach her some sort of defense I mean you could let me teach her some basic Martial Arts moves or something"

"You would do that?" I asked feeling Santana wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Are you kidding? We can't leave your girlfriend totally defenseless and I would sleep better at night knowing that the four of us were doing everything we could to keep ourselves safe. I already have Brit at blue belt level I could catch Berry up in no time plus she needs a little release if you aren't tapping that" she said I hit her on the shoulder.

"What did I say? I just meant you know how she is around competition time plus we are approaching college apps time and I don't know if you noticed but she's tightly wound right now and driving everyone nuts"

I laughed realizing that she was telling the truth Rachel has been a little out of control recently at Glee Club. "I'll talk to her, hey San thanks for being here for me and don't tell anyone what I told you. I will be careful and I will protect Rach if it's the last thing I do. I try to avoid spending too much time with other people because I don't want to mess anyone else's life up more"

"Don't worry about me and B, we wouldn't let you go through this alone anyhow, and I'm pretty sure she knows about you and Berry already my girl is pretty intuitive you know"

"Yeah I know its the rest of it I don't want her to know and she needs to keep this a secret for our safety no one can know I'm dating Rachel"

"Don't be a stuck record now Q. I get it and I'll let you tell her if you choose to"

"I'll talk to her. I saw Beth couple weeks ago. Puck brought her to Rachel's house and we've been spending time with her. She's amazing S and she gives me something to want to fight to live for. I want everything to work out because I want to see my little girl grow up" I choked out.

"I have a feeling you will do more than see her grow up Q"

"I hope so, and you really don't care that I'm a quote on quote gang banger?" I said sitting back into my seat relaxing around someone who wasn't Rachel for the first time in a long time.

"Nah, it makes you almost as badass as I am that's all" We fell in silence for a while.

"So do you have a gun?" Santana asked. I jolted out of my seat knowing it was too good to be true. Despite the subject matter this sliver of familiarity made me feel at ease.

"Can I touch it?"

"No"

"Can I shoot Finn the land whale?" She asked bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. I got out the car after saying no.

"You are no fun"

"And you are a 5 year old in a 18 year old's body"

"Whatever let's go to glee so we can be rung out by your girl"

**I'm stepping it up a notch in the next chapter. Hit me up! **

**I'm going to be skipping the whole singing competitions stuff in this story gonna just mentioned whether they win or lose. **

**Specks :)**


	22. You Are My Future

**Hey guys this is the newest chapter I am really looking forward to see how you guys react to this. thanks for the reviews and alerts. Any mistakes are mine and it's 7:24pm here but still Happy Birthday to Dianna Agron without whom many of us wouldn't give a shit about Glee or Faberry :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great ****Chapter 21**

**RPOV**

The past couple months have been bittersweet. Now I knew what Quinn was doing we've been spending less and less alone time together. This coincidentally meant I spent more time with Santana who decided to start teaching me Martial Arts. One time she commented on how good I am for a beginner right before she threw me into the mat. Quinn told Santana everything and she took it better than was expected. Along with Santana; Brittany and Noah were happy that we were together in any capacity. Although Noah constantly wanted to as he put it 'watch is doing the dirty'.

Our college applications were sent out which meant we were all sitting on the edge of our seats waiting to hear our fates.

Quinn and I spent time with Skye and Zayi, or more I spent time with Zayi and Quinn worked with Skye. I told her about not spending much time with Quinn and she shrugged telling me to get used to it. Apparently they were times when their work would be troublesome and other times when it would be manageable. Quinn asked for the weekend off so we could spend it together before my NYADA audition, Nationals, before things got crazier in general.

Quinn spent lots of time with Beth over at Noah's. They were like two peas in a pod sometimes and it was clear Beth adored her mother. Quinn loved being able to do things for Beth and help Noah with things she needed as it eased things financially in the Puckerman household. Although I would've loved the alone time together I convinced Noah to let us take Beth for the weekend; which he quickly agreed to.

Beth sat between Quinn and I smiling showing her teeth and gums she was so proud of. Judy loved having her granddaughter around regardless of the baby proofing measures Quinn and Noah had taken to make it safe for her.

It was Friday night and we just got finished feeding and giving Beth her bath. Quinn lifted her off my lap, sliding to the floor with her where her toys were. I watched as the two of them played with the building blocks. Beth clapped when Quinn knocked the little tower she made to the ground. She then turned to me to make sure I was smiling as well. Judy came into the room and kissed us all goodnight saying something about a hard day at work.

"Moma" Beth screamed happily and pointing to Quinn.

"What's up baby?" Quinn asked pulling the toddler to her.

"Potty" she said softly then laughing as she proceeded to pee on Quinn.

I laughed loudly as Quinn jumped up with a loud shriek, a still peeing Beth and ran for the downstairs bathroom. I shook my head going to grab the mop and Pine Sol to wipe the trail from where we were to the bathroom. Quinn had both her a Beth in the shower washing. I chuckled returning the mop and running to Quinn's room for her towel and a change of clothes for them both.

By the time I got to them Quinn had Beth wrapped in her Little Mermaid towel and traded with me; the towel clad baby for her own towel and pajamas.

I got Beth changed quickly into a clean pair of pajamas and sat her yawning frame on my lap turning Backyardigans on to help settle her some more.

"That child is-"

"Falling asleep, keep your voice down" I whispered pointing to Beth.

Quinn slid next to me playing with Beth's hair as her eyes closed down for good. I nudged Quinn to gently move her onto the blanket that had been spared from her arsenal of urine. I sat next to Quinn on the floor changing the channel to an old episode of How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

><p>"Do you think about the future?" Quinn asked out of the blue.<p>

"Yeah I do" I replied "do you?"

Quinn turned to me very seriously "Baby, _you_are my future. I think about our future a lot and it's great"

"Yeah? What's in our future?" I mused

"You, a Broadway star; me, doing something I love. We'll have a house just off the glitz and glamour of the city in New York where Beth can spend time with her brothers and sisters-"

"Wait you think about kids?" I asked shocked

"Sure I do. Maybe two more, you know a girl so Beth will have a little sister and a boy so they can both teach him how to treat a lady and they are all really close. I think about Santana and Brittany living close so their kids can visit and they'll all be close growing up"

I couldn't help but smile at how adorable my Quinn was. "What are their names?" I asked

"I don't know I guess we'll find out when we meet them. By then of course it'll be legal for us to get married in every state and our wedding will be amazing"

"Maybe we could have a little dog for the kids to play with and we both know Lord T will still be alive for the Lopez-Pierce clan to join in. If we get a pool we could teach the kids how to swim when I'm not doing a show" I added

"I imagine me bringing them to meet you after a show and instead of going to some fancy Broadway party you just want to go get some ice cream with your kids and your wife"

"Do you really picture us being married and all of this stuff?" I asked

"Rach when I told Tony you and I were dating he doubled my salary as if I wasn't making enough before. He made me start saving more than I already was. He told me the way I look at you is what love is supposed to feel like and the way you threatened him if I got hurt shows you feel the same" Quinn explained

"You love me?"

"I don't know, I never knew what it was to love a person I just know that my feelings are strong, toxic even and I love every minute of it" she shrugged

We went silent for a while as I mulled over her plans for her future, our future.

"What about your career? Anything you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know yet, I kinda like working with Tony's books maybe something in accounting. I know for sure I'll be in New York at your side"

"The Broadway star and the accountant. I love it" I smiled

"It does have a nice ring to it"

Her phone rang as soon as she said that making us both laugh at the irony.

_**Hey you would never believe how weird your timing is**_she spoke into the phone.

Quinn turned paler than I thought possible while on the phone I struggled to comprehend what was being said.

_**Yeah she's right here. You should know Beth is here as well. **_

_**No you cannot come over.**_

_**You know why. **_

_**It's in my car I would prefer not to have it in the house especially with the baby here. **_

_**Okay fine but you guys be careful**_

Quinn hung up the phone with a scared look on her face.

"Rach listen to me; I need you to grab Beth, gently so she doesn't wake up and go to my room"

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked looking concerned as she packed up the toys hastily.

"I'll explain it to you when I get to my room"

She helped me up and handed Beth to me.

"Well where are you going?"

She sighed visibly torn between keeping it from me and telling me the horrible truth.

"Just tell me"

"I have to get my gun" she said simply "baby please, I can't think straight with you two down here. Please just go to my room"

I kissed her full on the lips and walked away with Beth in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I took couple deep breaths waiting to hear my bedroom door open. Mike called to tell me someone broke into the school office and stole my file along with a few others which had everything about me.

I heard the door open and close just as the blanket we were using was folded. I put Beth's things away and walked to the door. I opened it stepping outside, checking my surroundings. I took a quick stroll around the house making sure nothing was out of the ordinary before I went to my car. I hit unlock button when someone pushed me against the door. They trapped my entire body making it difficult for me to maneuver. A knife connected to my throat and the struggle was over.

"Move an inch and I'll kill you" a gruff voice said

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want you to take a message to your boyfriend. Let him know if he doesn't butt out of my business I will hurt him by hurting you. Starting with that beautiful baby girl of yours"

I attempted to struggle when I got a hit to the head. I dropped to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"What happened mom? Are you alright?" Harlem asked.

"That's just wrong though; I mean coming from such a great night to that sh- I mean crap must have been really hard on you Aunty Q" Rhett added

"Just wait and hear what happens next Rhett" Quinn said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**RPOV**

I paced the bedroom floor back and forth setting my gaze on Beth every other turn. Something must be wrong. Quinn would never take this long to get her g-gun and get back to us. I checked Beth one more time and eased the door open attempting not to wake Beth or Judy. I went downstairs as quickly as I could without breaking my neck.

The door stared wide open and I could see Quinn on the ground from where I was. Not caring about my own safety I launched myself to her quietly calling her name. I noticed she didn't have her gun so I took her keys from her opening the door and taking it out stuffing into my pajama pants. I locked the door looking around as Quinn started to come to.

"Rach what are you doing out here. It's not safe"

"Don't I know it you can't even stand. What the heck happened?" I asked holding the majority of her weight leading her to the house.

"Something hit me. I mean someone...look I don't know what happened but we need to get inside and I need to get the gun"

"I got it, let's go" I said leading her to the house. I dropped by the couch where she started tapping away at her phone while I got her some ice for where she had been hit and some aspirin.

"Thanks" she said on my return. I took the gun out my pants and handed it to her.

"I don't know what happened out there but I don't like it. If you die on me Quinn Fabray I swear to all the gods in this world I will kill you" I said helping her to her feet.

"Rach nothing will happen to me. Someone is trying to scare me, but I'll get them before they get me. Trust me on that"

"Looks like they already got you" I said letting go of her and walking away. "You are aware your daughter is here right?" I asked. Quinn sighed looking at her phone.

"Looks like your safety or Beth's won't be an issue anymore" she said showing me her phone.

**You are going to stay from both Rachel and Beth until this blows over. Have them both home early in the morning and go to Skye's until I say otherwise – Tony**

I looked at Rachel with cloudy eyes. It appears the tears she had been shedding weren't the only ones.

**I fell asleep writing this and had one of the best dreams I have had in a long time. I just want to say i hope it becomes a reality one day. The final part was added in I didn't plan it at all but it'll work for the story. More to come soon. Have a great evening. **

**Specks :)**


	23. Come Back To Us

**Hey guys here's a new chapter. Shoutout to Ad3n for my 100th review for this story :)**

_** Previously on Pink Doesn't Taste That Great**_

_**"Rach nothing will happen to me. Someone is trying to scare me, but I'll get them before they get me. Trust me on that"**_

"Looks like they already got you" I said letting go of her and walking away. "You are aware your daughter is here right?" I asked. Quinn sighed looking at her phone.

"Looks like your safety or Beth's won't be an issue anymore" she said showing me her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 22<strong>

**QPOV**

"No" she said simply handing me my phone, shaking her head frantically. Beth stirred a little but remained unaffected by Rachel's outburst.

"Rach I don't exactly have a choice here" I said motioning for her to cfollow me into the bathroom so we don't wake Beth. "Rach listen"

"No, you listen. You dragged me into this, you promised to protect me at all cost and I refuse to simply walk away. I love that little girl out there and if we need to stay away from her to make sure no one hurts her then fine. I'll do anything for her you know that. You already have to walk away from your daughter you do not get to walk away from me too"

"This isn't exactly my choice baby. It's not like I want to say goodbye to either of you but what choice do we have?" I sat on the toilet seat with my head in my hands. Rachel kneeled in front of me before kissing my forehead.

"I am not leaving your side Quinn. That future you painted so well tonight, I want that. No, I need that. I don't care what I have to do to stay with you but I am _not_ leaving you. I'll tell Tony myself because there's nothing that would make me stop seeing you"

I raised my head and shook it. "Give me a couple days Rach, I'll talk to Tony and we'll work this out" I said resting our foreheads together.

After our little argument I was pulled to bed by Rachel. She got under the sheets pulling Beth closer to her, who snuggled closer into her neck. I watched as Rachel comfortably cradled my baby into her. I watched in adoration for a few seconds. It always surprised me how much Rachel cared about us. She placed a kiss on Beth's forehead and sighed contentedly. I knew right there and then that I have to fight for us. I crawled between the sheets pulling myself flat against Rachel's back. He eyes were closed now and in the faint dim of Beth's night light I noticed that Rachel's eyes were closed. I wrapped my hand around them both protectively keeping my other hand one the gun underneath my pillow.

The two most important people to me in the world were in my arms, in my bed; possibly for the last time.

* * *

><p>Rachel's dads smiled at us as we came shuffling into their house. They took Beth"s bags taking them to Rachel's room. Rachel told them (despite her hatred of lies) that my mom had gotten sick and I had to take care of her and the Puckerman's had their plans for today so she would keep Beth until tomorrow. It broke my heart to have to leave them both but it made me feel loads better to know Santana and Brittany were coming over in a couple of hours.<p>

"Come here baby" I said bringing Beth to the living room with me. She twisted my hair with her fingers always seeming to be fascinated with my hair. I sat in the chair pulling her to me. Her face displayed how cheesed off she still was at me because I woke her this morning.

"I love you Beth, with all my heart I adore you and if I could find another way to do this I would. I have to stop seeing you for a little while. I am leaving you with the one person I trust with everything in me and she will make sure you are safe. Your daddy will be mad at me but I have to do this. When it's safe to see you again I promise I won't let you go" tears fell from my eyes as I spoke.

Beth turned her head to a side looking at me like weird.

"Moma?" Beth asked placing her hand against my cheek. I swiped at my tears pleading for them to stop when Beth ran away.

She returned with Rachel's hand in hers, pointing at me with the other hand.

"Moma cry" Beth said

"Quinn, baby what's wrong?" Rachel asked taking in the scene before her.

"I can't leave her again" I said. Rachel touched my cheek and pulled Beth into her. "Listen to me, this isn't forever. You are going to see her grow up into a beautiful woman flourish. It's only for a little while, you'll have her back soon"

"I promise you both this will be over soon" I said kissing Rachel on the lips and Beth on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV <strong>

I had no idea what Quinn got herself into but I'd be damned if she lost this child.

I got a text after 5 in the morning with the cliffnotes version of what happened lastnight and basically Quinn was fucked. Brittany and I went to Rachel's house to find her and Beth in her room, eating banana slices and watching Discovery Kids. Brittany eagerly sat next to Beth then Rachel nodded towards the next room so I followed her where she immediately started telling me everything she knew. By the end of her explanation I reluctantly pulled her into a hug letting her cry.

The day continued in the same pattern. Rachel cried, Brittany kept Beth to occupied for either of them to notice and the Berry men both assumed Rachel was PMSing.

I sent a text to Puck to see where he and telling him I needed to talk to him urgently. Brittany insisted on an all girls sleepover with Beth, Rachel her and I. I quickly agreed to it hoping that things went smoothly enough with Puck.

"I was surprised to see a text from you Lopez. I guess you just can't get enough of the Puckerman loving. It's your lucky day Quinn has Beth and I'm here alone all day" he said letting me in.

"Ew, down boy; I'm gay. I need to talk to you, it's about Quinn" I watched his expression change to a serious one.

"Come to my room" he insisted

"I thought you said we were alone" I quipped

"We are, mom took Car to dance class then they're going to watch a movie. What's wrong with Quinn? Is Beth okay?"

"Beth is perfect, she's with B and the Berrys"

"What about Quinn?"

"That is why I need to talk to you"

We sat on different ends of his bed now and he shook nervously..or maybe angrily waiting for my reply.

"She abandoned her again didn't she?" He asked angrily. Abandoned is such a strong word but how else can you put it.

"She doesn't want to be away from her" I tried to explain.

"There's a fucking simple way to fix that you know, DON'T LEAVE. I knew it! Deep down I knew this was all too good to be true. I trusted Rachel's judgment and let her into Beth's life. I don't even give a shit about how much this pisses me off. That child needs her mother in her life on a constant if at all"

"She didn't have a choice Noah" I cut off his ranting trying to explain this.

"Bullshit! You always have a choice no matter what. Do you have any idea how much Beth adores Quinn? She says momma more than anything else over the past couple of months and now how will she deal Santana?" He yelled stalking around the room angrily.

"Just this once I'll forget you yelled at me, another thing; Quinn loves that child more than anything in this world. Do you seriously think she is stupid enough to willingly walk out of her life like this? She. Didn't. Have. A. Choice" I emphasized on each word so he could start to understand. Listen, there are things in play here that I can't tell you; only Quinn can and she probably never will. I need you to trust me when I say Quinn not spending time with Beth for a while is the safest option right now" he stopped in his track to look at her.

"What do you mean safest?" He asked

"All I can say is this, Quinn will most definitely die before anyone hurt the people she loves and wake up and smell the roses asshole you and Beth, are on the top of her list"

He sunk to the bed running his hand through the mohawk.

"What do you mean die?" He asked turning pale (if that was possible). I sighed trying to explain without revealing too much.

"You remember how Quinn was at the beginning of the year? She seemed more badass because she is more badass. Rachel is essentially the only one of us who could not only understand but who could get Quinn to reign it in and come back to us but Quinn is still that badass bitch. She has to sacrifice a lot to make sure nothing happens to us and as of lastnight; Beth became number 1 on her list of sacrifices"

"Did something happen lastnight?" he asked looking genuinely concerned

"No worries Puckerman, your kid had the best protection"

"But What about Quinn, did she, did Rachel?"

I handed his phone off the table to him. "Call Quinn, you two definitely need to talk. I'll drop the baby off in the morning. The Berry men insisted Beth spends the night so your free weekend won't be offset. Listen up Puckerman go easy on Quinn because her leaving is the hardest thing she ever had to do. She deserves the benefit of the doubt here because if she's going to survive this she needs the possibility of seeing her daughter grow up without you keeping them apart. She needs that scenario to get her through this"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I walked in to Skye's house walking right by her and Zayi on the couch without stopping or saying a word. I managed to keep the bulk of my tears in on my way there but now all bets were off. Closing the door to my bedroom I threw my bag to the floor and got into bed pulling the sweater I stole from Rachel with her faint scent into me. I sniffed it and wished she was here with me, holding me, anything to make this easier. I couldn't deal with this, knowing that if I failed to convince Tony that I need Rachel and seeing her at school wasn't going to be enough I was going to lose her. I needed her. I didn't know how long I had been here laying but the smell of Rachel helped the tears to stop and I was able to stop my mind from screaming for her or Beth. The door opened and buried deeper into the bed.

"Quinn" Tony said. I turned to face him. I held Rachel's sweater in hand. "Are you okay?" he asked closing the door behind him

I laughed "Are you serious right now? You tell me I can't see my daughter or my girlfriend and you want to know if I'm alright?"

"Quinn you and I both know it's best for them" he said

"Oh yeah because Mike can keep an eye on them both without being obvious what are you going to do inlist Skye into high school and glee club to keep an eye on Rachel while I continue to go to school and come here? It's my fault she's in this in the first place Tony why do I have to let her go? I went through hell to get to see my daughter again"

He tried to touch me but I shoved his hand away from mine.

"Quinn don't you understand I want you safe?" he asked

"So my safety is more important than theirs? Do you have any idea what you are asking me to sacrifice and how selfish it is of you to ask me to?"

He nodded looking down. "It's until this deal goes through. It won't take long by the time prom is gone things will be better I promise"

I scoffed "Oh yeahhhhh prom where I can't go because I would be in danger. I swear to god T I know I am supposed to be your 'girlfriend' but this is killing me. I had to say goodbye to the two most important people in my life this morning for you. I will see Rachel at school but that's it. Who's going to protect her?"

"Mike is going to be keeping an eye on them both, Beth more so than Rachel"

"Right now, I hate you with every fiber of my being" I said through gritted teeth.

"That's good, hate is a powerful emotion, hold on to that" he said angrily then sighed. "Look I'm sorry things have to be this way it's just easier for them if they aren't seen anywhere with you. You have a huge target on your back and I'll be dammed if you get hurt or if they get hurt because you were with them. You know what I'm saying is true Quinn, this is best for them" he said stepping out, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah well I don't accept that" I said to myself

* * *

><p>Hours later I had a working plan in my head I had to hope that Santana managed to explain things to Puck without saying too much and that Rachel would want to go along with it. I sat with my iPod playing music and running my hand along the blade of a knife when Skye came in.<p>

"You know Tony has a point" Skye said hopping onto the table in front of me.

"I wouldn't go so far as to agree with you. I spent a year away from my daughter because I decided I couldn't be the mother she needed, maybe I was right I can't be perfect but then again I've never been perfect for anyone; myself especially. I want to know my daughter. The months I got to spend with her Skye were the best months of my life and while I know what I gave up having her back in my life was a reminder to myself that I would be an idiot to not be in her life"

"I got pregnant in high school you know" Skye said quietly. I looked at her for the first time, not just for the day but truly for the first time. Skye knew what it was like to be missing a piece of yourself.

"I wasn't like you Quinn, I wasn't strong and Tony knew that he was the one that helped me through it. I got an abortion even though he didn't think I should. He said I would regret it eventually and he wouldn't like me to have to go through that. He knew what my parents were like, hell he grew up with my father so he knew what he was like. He was going to help me take care of the baby but I wasn't brave enough. I let him go. Yeah it hurt me even worse to know it I could've had a little man around here running around right now. You were brave Quinn, you kept her and although you made mistakes, you are trying to make up for it. Tony doesn't want you to feel the loss a mother feels for her child and while I think he has a point he will never fully understand what it must be like. I love Zayi and I cannot imagine not having her in my life. Rachel knew what she was getting into but she did it anyway. It's you after all, something tells me you two would do anything to be together. I will say this, whatever you plan to do be smart about it. Mistakes get you killed in our world but I got your back no matter what" she hopped off the table about to walk away.

"Hey Skye, thank you" I said as I turned to catch her eyes.

"Thank Z, let's just say she put some sense into me" she said closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>My phone rang and I looked at the number feeling my heart drop. I prepared to be cussed out by Puck when I answered the phone.<p>

_**Hey Puck**_I said afraid of how angry he would be wirh me

_**I-I talked to Santana. Are you okay?**_the concern in his voice was evident.

_**I miss Beth**_I admitted

_**Quinn, Santana was very cryptic about all of this shit and I have a feeling that the less I know the better it is for me so I'll say this Rachel and Santana told me how much you've changed and I have seen it for myself. I've seen how great you are with our kid and I would never take her away from you. I see how much you need her in your life and vice versa and I'd be a douche to take her away from you I'm not Hudson.**_

I cried, he could hear I was crying and I didn't care I was just so happy to have him on my side.

_**Puck you should know I wouldn't be away from here if I could help it. If I had my way the 4 of us would be living together just so I could see her everyday.**_

_**4 of us? **_he asked chuckling

_**Yeah you, me, Beth and Rachel my little makeshift family **_I replied smirking a little

_**I'll tell you what; get your ass back to us safely so your girls can have you back. Well….so we can all have you back. I'll miss you**_

_**You will see me at school**_

_**That's not the same, seeing you at school and spending time with you and our daughter isn't the same. You are totally different with her and I like that Quinn, that's the Quinn I would fight for.**_

_**I have to go Puck but can you do something for me?**_

_**Sure what's up?**_

_**I'm going to call Beth every night. Can you give her the phone when I do so we can talk?**_

_**She can barely talk Quinn**_

_**I know but I don't want her to forget my voice, I don't want her to forget me.**_

_**Okay baby mama I got you. Be safe Quinn**_

_**I will Puck you too okay?**_

_**Always**_

* * *

><p>I dialed Rachel number looking to see it was 5pm<p>

_**Hey baby **_

_**Hey Rach, what is she doing?**_

_**She and Brittany are asleep they were watching cartoons all day and I guess they got all tuckered out so they fell asleep early. How are you? I miss you so much**_

_**I miss you too baby, I had a talk with Tony**_

_**What did he say, is he going to let us see each other outside of school?**_

_**No but don't worry I have a plan that I will fill you in on when I see you**_

_**I can't believe I have to wait until Monday to see you**_

_**I know have a great night baby and tell Santana I say thank you. I'll text you in the morning**_

_**Be careful Quinn, I don't want to lose you**_

_**One thing's for sure Rach, you will never lose me**_

_**I better not because when I find you, you can be sure that I will hurt you**_

_**Give Beth a kiss for me**_

_**I will Quinn**_

I hung up the phone holding it close to my heart. My plan had to work, I needed it to work because it's one thing to live without my daughter in my life but without Rachel I felt like I was sinking. I had to kick and fight, I have to fight my way to the surface and get my girl back.

**so Quinn's plan will work...but at what cost? find out in the next chapter. Have a great weekend.**

**Specks :)**


	24. Giving You All My Love

**Hey guys here's the newest chapter, any mistakes are mine and I apologize. I love you guys all your alerts and reviews you guys are great. Things are about to heat up...that's all I'm going to say. Baby this chapter is for you :P**

**DISCLAIMER: not my characters...**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Present Day**

"Let's take a break" Quinn said leaving the others there. The adults looked at one another, trying to discern if Quinn needed one of her bestfriends or her wife. Brittany made the move following her into the kitchen leaving Rachel and Santana with the kids.

"Mama I can't believe she had to leave you guys" Harlem said going to sit by her mom. Rachel wrapped her around her pulling her closer.

"Your mom and I haven't had the greatest of beginnings Har. From the bullying to the boyfriend stealing and Beth, We both lost a lot to be together"

"Was it worth it?" Rhett asked

"It was worth you 6. There's absolutely nothing that we wouldn't do for any of you or each other for that matter; it was worth every second of it. For me at least, I don't know the others" Rachel said

"Same here. I'd do it all over if I had to but if I could turn the time back I'd stop Quinn from going to that place to start with"

"Spoilers much S" Rachel said throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Stop it" Quinn scolded coming from the kitchen with Brittany.

Harlem walked over to the blondes and put her arms around her mother.

"Mommy I'm sorry" she said hugging tightly.

Quinn looked at Rachel confused who simply shrugged.

"What are you apologizing for baby?"

"All those times I complained about B being your favorite. I understand now, it's because of all the things you went through just to have her in your life"

Quinn pulled away from her.

"I don't have a favorite child Harlem. I love you three with my everything and I'd do anything for you. Beth gave me a reason to fight as well as you mama and the others but I would've done the same thing if it were you or Liam. Just as I would for Rhett and the twins. I had to make sure that the future I promised your mother would be what she got or better" Quinn explained.

Rhett stood and put his hands around them both. "I love you Aunty Q"

"I love you too Binky" she said kissing his forehead.

He groaned going back to his seat.

"Dios mio, I swear if I knew being so nice would get me stuck with that horrid name I would be a badass like Uncle Puck"

"Language Binky" Rachel teased throwing a cushion at him.

"Soooooorrrrrrrrrry, geez I'm sorry Aunty Rachel"

"Should we maybe just get back to the story before Rhett gets into any more trouble?" Harlem asked

"I agree" Rachel replied

The four women looked at one another silently.

"Who should go next?" Quinn asked

"Brit" Rachel and Santana said in unison.

"I guess its my turn" she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**BPOV**

I'm sad.

Its Thursday, almost two weeks since the drama and Rachel and I were walking down the West Hall to our first class. Her face said all I felt and I couldn't think of anything to cheer her up. I swung her hand in attempt to make her feel better.

"Rachhhh it was one night. You know she couldn't come over lastnight but she'll be here. She said so. Come on babe smile" I said to her as we reached her locker. She took her hand from mine and entered the combination.  
>"Brit I miss her that's all I spent so long with her sleeping with me and now I don't have that. Lastnight was going to be the first time since the sleepover with Beth. I miss her"<p>

"You see her during school hours that has to count for something doesn't it?" I asked.

"Does it? We hardly have classes together and lunchtimes are so short" she complained.

"Maybe you should accept that Quinn Fabray doesn't give a shit about you" I heard behind us.

Rachel closed her locker door and turned with me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Inquiring minds want to know why 'glee club Captain and usually neurotic around competitions' Rachel Berry could care less about our upcoming competition, this close to it"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rachel. Her head was bowed defeated so I pulled her closer to me.

"What does it have to do with you Finn? and why are you using so many big words won't you get a headache?"

"I'm Co-captain and she needs-" I cut him off

"Did you just hear yourself? You said Co-captain which means you are every bit as in charge as she is, yet I've never seen you do a thing" I retorted. His teeth clenched and he sneered, that or he needed to fart.

"Or she could get over this obsession she has with someone who doesn't give a shit about her"

Rachel dropped the books in he hand and had Finn pinned against the locker so fast I couldn't hold her I was next to them both when I heard Rachel say.

"Say something else about Quinn. Go on, do it. SAY IT" she said

"Alright Jewbabe I think you did enough damage" Puck said yanking her off him after my many failed attempts.

"I will have you know Finn Hudson I am not the only captain in glee and your lazy behind could easily take over just because I'm not. I will do my job but if you say something horrible about my- my friend I. Will. End. You" she said from Puck's arms. She shoved him away grabbed her books and bag and walked through the crowds of parting people in the halls. She caught eyes with Quinn and kept on walking away without losing stride.

"What was that about?" Santana asked catching up to Puck and I. Quinn had gone after Rachel so I explained to them what happened.

"Let's get to glee Quinn will take care of this"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I heard the door open behind me and I knew it was her. I continued to face the wall in anger when she pulled me into her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" she said simply, kissing my cheek.

"Don't say you'll do something then don't do it" I said

"Tony slept over I couldn't do anything about it. What happened with Finn?"

"I took care of Finn. It's us I'm worried about" I said.

Quinn pulled away turning me to face her.

"What does that mean?" she asked

"I keep feeling like I'm losing you and I had time to think about it, maybe we shouldn't be doing this anymore"

"What are you saying Rach?"

"I'm saying maybe we really should break up. I'm not focused on school or glee for that matter and you have other things to worry about"

Quinn started laughing dryly "this is bullshit. It's barely been two weeks we've been apart and you want to break up? I haven't done anything to hurt you Rachel. I've been working my ass off with Skye to work out a way to see you without anyone threatening us and this is what I get?"

I flinched a little and turned away.

"Let's just be done with it Quinn I can take care of myself and you can do what you have to"

Quinn deadpanned. She stared at me like I just broke her heart and for what it's worth I'm pretty sure I did. She turned and walked to the door. She opened and closed it behind her without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"You guys broke up?" Harlem asked

"Just let me finish" Rachel replied

"Fine but I don't like where this story is going" Harlem retorted.

"In retrospect they are together right now" Rhett said

"Hello?" Rachel said trying to get the attention of both teenagers.

"Sorry, go on"

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago <strong>

**RPOV**

_Thank god for the weekend _I thought as I settled into bed. Santana and Brittany had tried to get me to go to Breadsticks but I wasn't interested. Instead I took an early nighttime soak in my tub. It had been torture seeing Quinn in our 'Senior's all day rehearsal' and it was hard to tell if my heart hurt more than my aching muscles. It killed me to know that the second half of tomorrow would go the same way as today did. My muscles screamed in protest at that thought.

I put Kina Grannis' on in the background and closed my eyes.

"Rachel" my eyes jumped open and I scrambled to hold myself up in the tub. Quinn kneeled by the edge of the tub quietly.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked

"Baby why didn't you tell me?" she asked. I noticed both her hands wrapped in cloth and without a thought I got out the tub. My nakedness didn't compute at that time all that mattered was Quinn was hurt.

"What happened to your hands?" I asked taking them both into my own. Her look of exhaustion made me cringe to think what happened.

"When I told Skye you broke up with me she said someone came to the bar talking about you. Said that you trembled as they held onto your neck. I-I lost it"

I lowered my head. "I didn't want them to hurt you" I said remembering the occurrence of events on my way home from dance class lastnight. "I hoped if I just did what I was told then no one could hurt you or Beth. I didn't want anyone to hurt you Quinn"

"Rach you should have told me. How could you simply walk away from me like that?"

"Beth, no one can hurt me more than hurting her or you. I had to do what he said because I was scared. What happened to your hands Quinn?"

"It doesn't matter I'm done Rach, I told Tony I can't do this anymore. I won't be away from you anymore and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt us; him included"

I looked at her shocked.

"You can't be serious" I said wiping away the dried blood on her knuckles with a warm cloth. Whoever she hit was going to be in a load of pain tomorrow.

"I can and I am. I don't want anything to do with it anymore. Not after I knew what it was like to lose you. I'm not doing it"

I kissed her bruised hand and pulled her into me. She looked down and chuckled

"You're naked"

"I prefer to see it as a clothes deficiency" I retorted.

I fixed her hands with some bandages and helped her take a bath. This was the first time we've seen one another this way but vulnerability was not an option.

"Let me find us something to wear" I said when she sat on the bed.

"Rach, come to bed"

I turned to see my door locked and Quinn patting an empty space next to her.

"I won't try anything; I just want to feel you against me" she pleaded.

I got into bed with her pulling the covers over me.

"Touch me" I said

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

The darkness engulfed us both with the exception of the streetlights. Rachel pulled me close to her and I ignored the dulling pain in my hand.

"Wh-I"

"I just realized something, you and I, we have so much that could possibly pull us apart and even now, more so than before I want to…no I need to be with you. I want to make love to you tonight Quinn because if this is our last night together, I want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I love you" she whispered.

Her hands found their way through my hair and she pulled me closer to her. My breath hitched a little at the feeling of her warm body against my own.

"I love you too Rach, so damn much. I walked away for you; I gave it up for you and Beth. I'm so sorry, I should've done it sooner Rachel I should've" I ran my nose along her neck inhaling her fresh scent. She pulled me closer taking my hand to place it on her when I winced a little.

"Oh no your hands" she said pulling it closer to her.

"I'm fine baby, we can wait until my hands are better if you want" I offered kissing her chastely.

"Use your mouth Quinn I need you right now" she said sliding her hands between us. I felt her dip a finger along her slit making me moan into her ear, then she did something to herself. She brought her hand up to my mouth and put one finger into her mouth and held the other out for me to take with my own.

I sucked on her finger to taste something unfamiliar but not at all repulsive; quite the opposite actually. Rachel tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before.

"You taste amazing Quinn, I want to do this now with you. Use your mouth baby but I need you to touch me"

I kissed her chin when her grip tightened around me. She pulled me on top of her, using her feather like touch to tease my skin. I steadied myself on my elbows looking into her eyes. Our nipples collided taking things to another level.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked looking at her eyes for conformation. Her shallow breaths told me everything I needed to know, before I took one of her nipples into my mouth. She bucked slightly trying to connect her center with my knee just inches away. I used my upper body to hold her down onto the bed and bit her nipple. Her hands went to my hair where she pushed down on my head urging me to nibble on her nipple again and I was more than willing to oblige.

"Lower" she said releasing her grip on my head. I nibbled the skin on her stomach eliciting a loud moan from her. I smirked at my tongue dipped into her navel and circling the area around it.

I was now on the edge of the bed with Rachel's pussy staring back at me. I kissed her thigh and used my nose to inhale her.

"You smell as wonderful as you taste Rach" I said. Her hips rose begging me to taste her again but I resisted. Ignoring the aches in my hands I held her down.

"Don't hurt your hands baby" she said through staggered breaths.

"I'm going to be in pain one way or another Rach I want to do this with you" I said removing the bandages she wrapped around my hands earlier. I crawled up to her body to come face to face with her.

My hands touched both her cheeks and I kissed her. "Let's do this together" I suggested

She gently took my right hand leading me to the place where both of our vaginas met.

"Together" she agreed. I played with the wetness I conjured from her body and used my other hand to hold myself up.

"I love you Rachel Berry"

"I love you too Quinn Fabray"

That was it; our lips connected as we penetrated each other at the same time. The pain of my hands was outweighed by the pleasure of being in, and having Rachel in me simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV <strong>

Bliss.

Lastnight was….well you don't need the details. I walked next to Quinn down the halls of McKinley playing Hall & Oates' Make My Dreams on repeat in my head. She took my hand leading me through the crowds of students till we got to my locker. I was on such a high from the previous night I didn't realize Santana and Brittany had joined us.

"You two had sex" Brittany whispered loud enough for us both to hear. I looked at Quinn and we both burst out laughing.

"Oh God on the icky side you two are gross but hey good for you two girl-on-girl is always wanky" Santana added.

I removed my books and turned to her. "Is there something you wanted Santana?"

"We have 1st period together so I figure we could walk together" she said. Quinn looked at me and winked.

"I'm going to my locker I'll see you for second period. Love you" she said kissing my cheek then kissing Brittany and slapping Santana on the ass.

"Love you too" The three of us said making her turn and stick her tongue out at us.

"Oh my god, I swear Berry you shouldn't have sex with her again I don't like this Quinn, she's all happy and rainbows and kissing and shit. I don't like it" Santana said rubbing her butt in her uniform.

"What did you do to Quinn?" Noah asked coming towards me.

I turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

"First she hugged Coach Sylvester then she hugged me then gave me a huge kiss on the cheek, not that I'm complaining but it's not normal you know?" he replied

"Maybe because she's totally relaxed something that only Rachel could've done by fucking the tension out of her" Brittany explained

We all looked at her and the bell rang. "Oh look at that, Santana we'll be late for class" I said closing my locker and walking away from them.

"We're in bizarro world" Noah said behind Santana and me.

* * *

><p>I sat waiting for Quinn to enter the class when the teacher came waltzing in. Quinn has been tardy a lot, the beginning of this year but since we started hanging out that changed. I started to get worried and sent a text to her.<p>

**Where are you? – R.B**

**Seriously class has started where are you Quinn? – R.B**

**Okay I'm beginning to get worried now, WHERE ARE YOU? – R.B**

I mentally paced looking at every sign of life passing the door to make sure it was or wasn't Quinn; I texted Santana, Brittany and Noah.

**Have you seen Quinn? – R.B**

I looked for a sign of reply while trying to look like I was paying attention. Mike looked up at me and I squinted my eyes a little.

'You see Quinn?' I mouthed to him

He shook his head looking back at his school work.

**Not since this morning. Don't you have class together? – S**

**Last time was when she kissed me Jewbabe – P**

**I haven't, try San – B**

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered to myself.

"Ms. Berry would you like to share that with the class?" the teacher said.

"No ma'am, may I go to the bathroom please?" I asked

She handed me a hall pass and I all but took off down the halls. When I reached the bathroom, I took my phone out my pocket and dialed Quinn's number. The phone rang over and over but no answer. I scoffed a little and dialed again getting the answering machine straight away.

* * *

><p>By lunch time I was in full panic mode. Santana and Noah had taken the reins on trying to call her when her I couldn't stand it anymore.<p>

"What if something's happened to her?" I asked with my head in my hands.

"Rach you can't think that way" Brittany said not at all sounding hopeful.

I remembered the number Quinn gave me in case of an emergency when, I took it out and stared at it.

"What's that?" Santana asked.

"Quinn gave this to me in case something ever happened to her, I don't know if I should call it because she told me she left them"

I turned the number over in my hand contemplating dialing it when my phone started ringing. I looked at the number on the card was now calling me.

"Oh my god" I said looking at the number. Santana held my hand.

**Hello?**

**Rachel, I need you not to freak out right now but you need to meet me in the parking lot by your car, right now.**

**Where's Quinn? I-Is she –**

**Rachel don't ask questions just get out to the parking lot right now. Bring Puck, Santana and Brittany with you**

The way this person said those names seemed more than a little familiar to me. Like a voice I heard every day, of a person I saw every day, today in fact.

**Mike is that you?**

**Put Santana on the phone**

I handed her the phone and looked at it questioningly how was Mike at the end of that number and where the hell was Quinn.

I saw Santana hang up the phone and pack her stuff up leaving the lunch we all barely ate.

"Listen up you three, we need to get to Rachel's car right now. Try not to look too obvious but pack your shit up and let's go" I sat stunned. Noah and Brittany moved urgently around me and I felt someone touch my face.

"Listen to me Berry, you need to get your stuff together now, we have to go"

I snapped back to my reality packing everything together and the four of us walked out of the cafeteria and out to the parking lot where Mike stood by my car with Skye and Zayi. My expression went to stone but my heart was breaking.

"Where is she?" I asked looking at Skye. I ignored the fact that Mike was standing next to Skye and Zayi with a sense of familiarity.

"That's the thing, we don't know" Zayi said

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked "And why are you at the end of this emergency number I have for her?" I asked turning to Mike.

"Rachel we will answer all of your questions but right now Quinn has gone missing. I realized around the same time you did and her tracker has disappeared" Mike said looking at me. His phone rang and I turned to Skye.

"He works with you?" I asked

She nodded "He's the one who's been watching out for you both"

I turned to Santana; everything was starting to make sense now "You knew about this? That's why she was so comfortable leaving me alone with him and Brittany, because she knew Brittany could fight thanks to you and because Mike works with Tony?" I asked

"She told me not to tell you" Santana said.

Mike hung up and turned to us. "Tony wants to talk to you" he said simply

"Fine, guys I'll catch up with-"

"He wants to talk to all four of you, Puck, you and I have to go pick Beth up from pre-school Rachel, Santana and Brittany, Z will drive you to Tony. Skye you're on the motorcycle behind them at all times. No exceptions" he said.

"What if I refuse?" I said

"Then Quinn will die" he said simply walking away motioning for Mike to follow him.

**I know...it's getting good now isn't it. A couple of things. The chapter with Rachel and Quinn having sex and stuff weren't part of the story to the kids. think of it as Rachel and Quinn remembering that time. Next, Quinn told Santana about Mike at some point in case something happened to her. Some seriously badass stuff is about to go down I told you things were heating up. Look out for it. Oh and June is a special month so look out for the surprises I have for you guys in that month. (not necessarily with this story alone)**

**Specks :)**


	25. Till The End

****Guess what's back...Faberry Month. In honor of tumblr's Faberry week (June 17th - June 23rd) I will be updating a story a day. This is definitely a filler, it's only 1000 words or so long but it has it's desired effect...you'll see ;). The parts in ********Bold ****are going to be the present, what's happening in the story. **All of it is in one POV**. Here'sto Day 8 of June. Dedicated to everyone having a bad week. I hope you guys will have a better weekend. You deserve to** Happy Reading :)**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 24 **

_"Well don't just stand there Q come and talk to me. I won't bite"_

_I chuckled, sitting in the chair across from him, his desk separating us._

_"What's up?" He asked reaching into the minnie fridge. He handed me a juice and took a beer out for himself._

_"It's about Rachel" I said. He looked up immediately with a sense of urgency. I laughed at how attached he had been to her after that first meeting. His explanation always puzzled me. He said she had balls, whatever that meant._

_"What's wrong with Rachel?" He questioned closing his documents._

_"We're dating"_

_Tony's eyes bugged a little. "No shit. That's great"_

_"Is it? I thought for sure you were gonna be peeved"_

_"Why? Just follow some simple rules. You and I are 'dating' for the public eye, you are still keeping her safe with Mike and Skye, and I'm doubling you money"_

_"What? Why?" I asked more than surprised._

_"You really like this girl, want to someday be more than what you are right now right? You need to start saving to make that happen"_

_I took a swig of my juice. "I can't believe you would do that for me"_

_"Quinn what do you think would happen if everyone knew about me? Do you think they would so easily cast away the fact that I'm gay? I need you Q, until this deal goes through I need you here with me and Rachel is a part of you so I need her too. Why do you think I have my best people with you guys I need you two until I get out of this deal. I believe you both have a future together and I just need to make sure you both stay alive long enough to start it"_

_"I love you T, you are amazing" I said_

_"I love you too Q and I owe you so much, one day I'll be able to pay you back. One day"_

* * *

><p>'<strong>Quinn you need to wake up' I heard my voice say.<strong>

'**Come on Q, I'm telling you to open your eyes here' I said again. **

**Charlie**

**Charlie was speaking to me but I couldn't respond.**

'**Can you hear me Charlie?'**

**Nothing**

**She can't hear me why can't she hear me?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn slow down a little Beth is getting fussy" Rachel said from the backseat. She always insisted on riding back there with Beth when we go out so she would behave in her car seat. I took my foot off the acceleration slowing a bit. <em>

"_I can't help it Rach, I'm excited" This was our first time taking Beth out and we had her for the entire weekend. Rachel had everything fun planned for today starting with a little kite flying in the park of North Road __**(A/N don't think this road exists in Lima). **__I turned the music up on that song that Rachel always sang to Beth and they both settled down in the back listening to the song._

"_Sing" Beth said to Rachel pleading for her to sing along to the melody. I hummed along with them as we approached the street. The park was small enough to keep an eye on both my girls but big enough that we can have our own area without interruption. Rachel and I packed a basket in the back with our blanket and kites. I got the cutest Backyardigans kite for Beth and we were going to enjoy flying it. _

"_Look" Beth said pointing at a couple ducks at the pond just off the corner of the park. _

"_Duck, can you say duck?"I glanced in the mirror to see her shaking her head no. _

"_Try B" I encouraged _

"_No"_

"_Come on B you could do this…Duuuuuck" Rachel goaded _

"_No" she said folding her arms. _

_I shook my head putting the car in park. Rachel unbuckled Beth from the car seat helping her out the car and over the spot they wanted to pick. _

_I began taking the things out of the car when a car pulled up next to mine. I saw Brittany exit quickly running over to Rachel and Beth. _

"_I guess you and I are getting the stuff" Santana said coming to stand next to me. "I guess so" I replied fist bumping her._

_After all the stuff was laid out on the perfect spot (Rachel made us move 3 times before Santana got pissed) we sat on the blankets watching Brittany sitting by the edge of the pond with Beth in her lap. She pointed at the different ducks, obviously getting Beth's help naming them. I took my phone out taking a picture of them and sending it to Puck._

_Beth got away and came running towards us. _

"_Moma" she screamed with tears falling from her face. I jumped up meeting her halfway and crouching to see if she was okay. Brittany came up behind her smiling. _

"_One of the ducks came a little too close and she got scared and ran away" I wiped her eyes and kissed her cheek. _

"_Aww its okay baby, they won't hurt you" I explained. She looked at me unsure and ran to Rachel and Santana._

"_Bad Duck" she said pointing to the pond._

"_That's right little B" Santana said "come on, let's get this kite in the air for you and mama" she said taking Beth's kite in her hand._

* * *

><p>'<strong>Quinn open answer me dammit' Charlie said again, the memory of Beth and the others faded from my mind bringing me back to the present.<strong>

'**Charlie, what happened I was at school, I told Rach I would see her in 2****nd**** period and then nothing?'**

'**FINALLY! Listen, you need to have your wits about you right now. I'm not sure what happened but I can tell you that something is wrong. Something feels wrong'**

'**Yeah I feel it too. I can't move Charlie. Why can't I move?'**

'**I don't know Quinn but you need to be careful here. I'll stay with you no matter what'**

'**Do you think Rachel is okay?' I asked scared that she was in trouble. 'ohmygod Beth'**

'**Don't think that way, they must be safe Quinn. They have to be'**

'**I'm going to die here aren't I?' Charlie went silent for a second and that answered my question for me. I was done for.**

'**Maybe, but you must go down fighting'**

'**Till the end'**

'**Let's hope it doesn't come to that' Charlie replied. I heard a door open and felt a pain to my face, someone slapped me. **

'**Here goes nothing' I said 'I have to live, I have to'**

'**Then fight' Charlie suggested.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Quinn is aware that she has been taken what will happen next? Any mistakes are mine you guys I'm terribly sorry if they are any. More to come soon. <strong>

**Specks :)**


	26. Be Safe

**Hey guys I know I missed yesterday but work was horrible so I own you all an extra story this weekend. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. This is Day 13 of June's entry Day 12th will be uploaded soon. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This chapter goes out to someone I'm glad to have in my life.**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 25**

**RPOV**

I was livid walking into Tony's office. He sat behind his table quietly with some of his boys not too far from him.

"What did you do to her?" I asked barging into the room with Santana behind me. We sent Brittany with Mike and Noah to pick up Beth. Max and Johnny flew out their chairs hands ready to draw their guns. Zayi and Skye were faster on the draw pulling theirs out and pointing.

"Sit your asses down" Zayi suggested.

"Skye you better control your bitch" Max snarled.

"Bet I could put my bullet between your eyes before you draw your gun" she replied as Skye was about to pull the trigger, when Tony spoke up.

"Enough" he said slamming his hands on the desk. "Leave us"

I folded my arms waiting for the neanderthals to leave while the guns were rehoilstered.

"Where is she?" I asked Tony.

"I don't know" he said simply "but I'm on top of it"

"Right this is you being on top of it; sitting here, drinking your bourbon and doing nothing. I bet her being missing is your idea. You probably did this to her"

Someone touched my shoulder but I yanked it out their hands angrily. "No this is his fault. She's gone because of him. He got her mixed in all of this in the first place. She was lost and you brought her into this" I shouted. Tony stood making everyone in the room but me tense ever so slightly. His angry face got redder and angrier. Santana stepped forward to stand beside me and I pushed her back a little and stepped forward.

"If she dies I don't care what I have to do Tony, I _will_ kill you" I said

I continued staring at him not backing down from my threat.

"It won't come to that. I'll find her if it's the last thing I do" he said "in the meantime you aren't leaving here. None of you"

"You can't-" Skye started. He gave her a look that made her go quiet. Mike, Brittany and Noah walked into the office with an envelope.  
>Beth looked around at us all quizzically. She held her hands out for me and Noah handed her over.<p>

Mike handed the envelope to Tony. "This was on Rachel's windshield" it was addressed to Tony. He opened the envelope removing what appeared to be photos. He flipped through them, his face flashing different emotions as he went along.

"What is it Uncle T?" Skye asked

"I know where Quinn is and I know who has her"

"I-is she alive?" Noah asked

"She won't be for much long if I don't get to her first"

"How the hell can you say that so easily this is Quinn we're talking about? This is the love of my life, you need to help her"

"We can't just go in there guns blazing they'll kill her for sure. We have to be smart about this and you five need to stay here with Michael"

"To hell with that" Santana said

"I agree" Skye added

"No! You are staying here with Michael and that's final. Skye, Zayi you two are leaving town now. Don't even go to the house just go and wait for my call. Michael do not leave here under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Yes Uncle" Both Skye and Mike said in unison.

He was about to put away the pictures when I stopped him. "Can I see her?" He shook his head "you don't want to see this kid trust me"

"Show me please" I pleaded. Reluctantly he held his hand forward handing me the photos. There were 5 of them. Quinn was standing with her hands suspended in the air. Her head was pointing to the ground and the clothes she had worn to school now had blood stains and gashed all over them. The right side of her face was caked with dried blood and swollen. She looked like she was in a load of pain. I couldn't take it. I dropped the pictures backing away from them and the table. Brittany was the first to hold onto me pulling me into her. I felt my body shake with the pain that Quinn was going through.

"She has to be okay" I said over and over to no one in particular.

"Da why moma crying?" I looked up to see Beth's worried face looking between Puck and I.

"S-She called me-"

"I know" he said as if it was nothing new for him.

Tony came over to me. "Rachel I promise you Quinn will be okay. I'd die before I let her get hurt"

"Die then" I said looking at him angrily. He gasped at me and I continued speaking "because she's already hurt"

He neglected to say anything instead opening and closing the door. Skye turned to me, she walked up to me as quickly as she could.

"We'll see you soon" she said

"Be careful Skye" I replied Zayi came to me next and handed me a key.

"Hold onto this, you'll need it" she kissed my cheek and joined Skye by the door.

"You all be careful. Mikey don't die"

"You either"

"I promise" they both said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV<strong>

I hated this two hours had passed and we haven't heard a thing. Cooped up in this office with no idea if Quinn is okay or not. I gave Beth to Jewbabe because they seemed to calm each other right now. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that all of this was happening and judging by he look on Rachel's face when she saw those pictures Quinn wasn't looking too good. I hated feeling helpless. I needed to do something. Santana and I both paced from either side of the room when I heard the door open. Mike's gun pointed to the door when I heard a voice.

"Don't shoot cuz it's me" that Skye chick said coming through the door with her girlfriend…damn lesbians are hot.

"What are you doing back here Skye?" Mike said lowering his gun.

"I am not running. I was never going to run. I can't leave Lima knowing that Quinn could be….well you know; I have to do everything in my power to save her"

"T said to-"

"Screw what T said Mike we need to do this and you know it. Rachel you still have the key I gave you?" Zayi said looking over to Rachel with Beth in her hands playing patty cake.

"In my pocket, what's so special about Quinn's car keys?" she asked handing Beth off to me. Beth squirmed in my hand again not wanting to be away from Rachel. She had become so attached to both Quinn and Rachel that she called them both mommy when her and I are talking.

"Its okay baby Rachel just needs to talk to Mikey"

Beth huffed not wanting to share Rachel's attention with anyone.

"It's not the car itself but it's what's in the car. Give me the key"

"I'm going with you"

"So am I" Brittany said

"Same here" Same here

"I'm in too" I piped up. Hurting my family was a big mistake and I had to do whatever I can to help Quinn.

"No" Rachel said looking in my direction.

"What?"

"God forbid Quinn dies do you really want your daughter in the position of growing up without a parent in her life? I know you love Quinn Noah but you have to save her by protecting your daughter. I love that little girl with everything in me and apart from Quinn you are the only other person I know that would keep her safe. I will bring our girl back to us you have to trust me" she said.

"So we're really doing this?" Santana asked looking both excited and scared shitless.

"If we're doing this, we do it right. Skye track Tony's car, Z take Puck and Beth to Tina's and get back here asap the rest of you follow me" he said

Rachel, Santana and Brittany walked up to us. Santana kissed my cheek and kissed Beth on the forehead. Brittany did the same but Beth held her hands out for Rachel who didn't hesitate to take her into her arms.

"I know you aren't my daughter biologically but I love you like you were my own. I feel like 1/3 of a parenting team and you, your daddy and mama are the biggest parts of my world. I promise you I will bring mama home for you baby" she said kissing Beth on the forehead and hugging her tightly. She put her hand on my cheek and I smiled weakly.

"Keep yourself safe" I said pulling them both into me.

"You two, keep both of you safe" she replied "I will bring Quinn home Noah or I'll die making those bastards pay" she said

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that"

"Guys we gotta move. Time is against us" Skye said.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

We pulled into Skye's garage seeing Quinn's car. Mike popped the trunk and pulled out two black bags.

"What are those?" Brittany asked

"Have either of you ever shot a gun?" Mike asked

"Does Duck Hunt count?" I asked.

Skye shrugged getting off the motorcycle.

"Better than nothing" she said handing me Quinn's gun and 3 clips of bullets.

_I'm coming to get you Quinn._

**More to come soon. **_  
><em>

**Specks :)**


	27. It All Went Black

**Hey guys I'm uploading this chapter for Day 29 of Faberry Month and Day 30th will be uploaded later. I apologize for not uploading them everyday but due to circumstances beyond my control I had no choice but to upload them the way I did. Nonetheless here's a new one and it goes out to DaddoCFL because waking up to your reviews always make my day :)**

**This chapter needs special attention when reading. Things will come to light. if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I won't bite (not always ;) tee hee ) It's unedited and I apologize but I'm going through the stories this weekend and doing some editing to them all.**

**Oh yeah this chapter contains violence and something bad happens but I won't spoil it for you.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 26**

**Present Day**

Everyone sat in silence. The teenagers were still trying to wrap their heads around all of this. The possibility that their mothers could have been killed at their age was somewhat surreal to them. The front door opened and children's voices sounded through the room.

Sebastian and Liam came into the room.

"Mommy we're back and Trey fell asleep on our drive back" Sebastian said walking over to Brittany. Liam went over to Quinn. He smiled and held out his hands for her to pick him up. Beth came into the room now with Trey in her arms.

"Hey" she said "come on boys time for a nap" Liam shook his hand goodbye at everyone and held on to Beth's jeans pocket. Sebastian pattered after them quietly.

"Okay so let's summarize this because it's not making any sense to me at all. My mother who is dead set against violence in any form took up arms against people who not only kidnapped my other mother but sent pictures of her hurt and beaten. Is that what's being said?" Harlem asked.

"In a nutshell yes" Rachel said

Harlem put her hand over her head and dropped into Rhett.

"This is so wrong" she said into his ear. He wrapped his hand around her.

"Wait till you hear about -" Santana started

"Stop!" Harlem said blocking her ears. "We wanna hear the rest of the story. Don't spoil it Aunty San"

"Make up your minds, one minute you guys don't want to hear anymore cause it's 'so surreal' the next minute I'm issuing spoilers. I swear I can't win with you two"

"Aunty Quinn how bad was it?"

"Okay, let's get to the rest of the story. It's almost over anyways and I'll be the first to admit Rachel holding a gun was all kinds of hot"

"Ewwww" Rhett said as Harlem threw a pillow at her mom.

"Overshare mother, way over" Harlem added.

"Hey it's not my fault it's true, I was Laura Croft meets 007 but better" Rachel said shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**QPOV**

I gritted my teeth as the knife ran down my stomach. I heard the sadistic laughter of the man assigned to torture me. He smiled as he teased me before cutting. If it wasn't for the chains holding me up I would be on the floor writhing in pain about now. My eyes closed when I felt the knife dig a little deeper into me breaking the skin further.

"You're a resilient little thing aren't you?" The guy asked.

"That's. What. I. hear" I breathed out not giving him the satisfaction of getting to me. I could hear Charlie in my head over and over saying stay strong. I closed my eyes thinking about Rachel. She and Beth had gotten me through the past hour of torture.

"Open those pretty little eyes so you could see just how much blood runs down that hot body of yours"

The door opened and I raised my head to see who was walking through the door. A woman about Santana's height came strolling in the room. I couldn't make out her features but she I could see the blonde hair dangling along her shoulders. I coughed a little trying to catch my breath. I did however make out Ronnie on one side of her and The Mack on the other in my blurry vision. I swear that guy was trying to blind me or something when he punched me.

"So, you're the one that replaced me" she said stepping into the light.

_Oh my god_ I thought to myself.

I know who she is.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Why was Quinn so special to Tony anyhow?" Santana asked checking her gun for the 5th time now since they were in the car. Zayi and Brittany drove Quinn's car on a different route to their destination, leaving Mike, Skye, Santana and I to follow Tony directly. Skye sat in the back with me and she looked over to Mike in the rearview mirror.

"Okay, first you must know that Tony is Mikey's godfather and my mother's little brother. We were both raised 'under his wing' so to speak. We are his favorites now but we weren't always, my sister Ariana was his all time favorite. She was 3 years older than me and a special little creature in his eyes at least. She was the first of his nieces and nephews to join him, she joined him as early as 12. Yeah she was young but Mike and I started earlier than that. Anyway Ariana was different, when she was 15 she started going on deals with him and hurting whoever uncle gave her as a mark and she loved it, she enjoys hurting people more than any human should" Skye explained

"Skip to the end" Mike suggested. He probably heard the same sadness in her voice that I did.

"5 years ago Ariana had a breakdown and did something she wasn't supposed to; and no I won't go into the details. Before anyone could get to her she disappeared. We all searched everywhere and word got out to her enemies that Ariana was on the run. Everyone was searching for her but nothing. About a year later we got word that Ariana was captured and killed in South Dakota by one of Tony's old business associates. Her finger was mailed to me and that was all kinds of upsetting"

I listened intently finally getting a little insight to Skye and her personality and why she was so rough around the edges but once she let you in she was a totally different person.

"That doesn't explain why Quinn means so much to him" I said

"Do you believe in dopplegangers?" Mike asked from the front seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Wait wait wait. If you have a doppleganger how do we know you're the real Quinn Fabray?" Harlem asked. Rachel leaned forward and whispered.

"Trust me I know" she said winking at her daughter.

"Ewwwww Mommmm"

"Can we kill the visual by killing Tony please?" Santana said

"Spoilers San" Brittany said hitting her wife who shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**QPOV**

Everything hurt. This bastard knew how to torture someone and it was safe to say that I was well tortured.

The door burst open and Tony stepped inside alone, which was stupid and I hoped to god he was armed. I could tell it was Tony because of the voice. His hard voice sounded as he stepped in.

"Hello Ariana, great call with the finger" Tony said standing.

"I knew you'd figure it out Uncle T, you after all are the reason I am the way I am" Ariana said.

"You should've stayed dead" he said trying to keep his emotions at bay. Ariana walked up to him and touched his face.

"What and leave you to run Ohio Uncle T? No no no, you've been at the top long enough and along with some business partners of mine we think it's time you let someone else take over"

"So you kidknap Quinn and torture her to drag me here and kill me and then what you gonna be at the top. Do you think those guys you've been working with Waterman, Anson and such won't put your ass in the ground the minute you turn around?"

Ariana laughed crazily and she was joined by those idiots with her. "I call all the shots Uncle T, you trained me very well, well enough to kill your ass and become number one" she shot him in one kneecap and he fell to the floor in pain. I winced when he cried out but was to weak to get out of the chains. I was going to watch her kill him and that realization hit me like a tun of bricks.

**Stay strong** I thought...or maybe Charlie said I wasn't sure anymore.

"I really must say though good call on my replacement. This little chippy is something else. She could take a hit and I like that in a girl" she came over to me and kissed my bruised lips. I pulled away disgusted and she laughed menacingly.

"What's the matter blondie, don't like girls cause that's not what I heard" she said smiling brightly.

"I prefer brunettes and chicks who's breath doesn't smell like sour cream and onion" I said defiantly.

Ariana slapped me along the face which I'll admit was the easiest hit I took all night, or however long I've been here.

"Leave her alone Ariana, you have what you want I'm right here. Just let Quinn go" Tony said keeping his composure although his voice shook in pain.

The others in the room watched quietly as all of this transpired and Ariana seemed to enjoy an audience.

"You would love that wouldn't you? I let the girl go and you die as long as she's safe. She may look like me Uncle T but she's never going to be as good as me, especially since the whole world thinks you're dating. I wonder what they would say if they knew you were gay" she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry was it a secret? Weren't my minions supposed to know that you like your cock in men. Oh well I'm sure they'll keep your secret" she turned to them "minions will you tell the world that Uncle T is a tunnel digger?"

I heard that distinct laugh that The Mack had and I made a mental note to kick her ass if I got out of this. Mike better have Rachel and Puck someplace safe with my child because I swear to god I'll lose it if they get hurt by these fuckers.

"This is why I treat you the way I do, why I'm so protective. I wanted you because you looked like her which was selfish of me but once I found you I needed you to be safe. You were so broken and I wanted to make it better, I couldn't let you go unharmed and I couldn't let you get like her Quinn. I'm so sorry I dragged this all down upon you and I won't forgive myself if you die. I'm so so sorry Quinn"

"It's cool T. Don't kill me for saying this but I'm going to kill this bitch for hurting you" I said with as much conviction I could muster.

Ariana laughed louder than she had that entire night "you really think you could take me little girl?"

"Definitely" I said

"Take her down Passion, let's see what my look alike could do. Watch closely Uncle T cause very soon I won't be the only one you've lost"

I was released from the chains by that bastard that tortured me who's name is apparently Passion. I fell to the floor unable to hold my own body up and Ariana kicked me in the ribs as soon as I got there.

"Get up and show me what you got Quinn" she said pulling my head back by my hair.

"Ariana stop" Tony pleaded. Ariana's gun was out and she shot Tony in the stomach.

"This is better actually, now you'll die watching me kill her. See you in hell Uncle T" she said pointing the gun to me.

Glass shattered and Ariana fell to the floor in one motion. Just then all hell broke loose, the door opened and bullets started flying. I slowly regained my eyesight throughout Ariana's lengthy obnoxious monologues and I could see enough to crawl my way over to Tony. He laid there coughing up blood and looking at me with wide remorseful eyes. I pressed down on his wound and he winced.

"T, hold on. I'll get us out of here" I said feeling tears falling from my eyes.

He breathed out loudly "T-too late t-to help m-me Q. T-tell Rach I'm s-sorry" he sighed his last words as his last breath was taken from him.

"T" I said once before I was grabbed by someone. I clawed at my neck as the hand tightened around it and the gun was pressed against my temple.

"Quinn" Rachel shouted in my direction.

Rachel?

"Rach, get out of here" I warned as I fought harder to get free. I was hit in the back of my head and everything went black.

It all went black.

**Yeah so Tony died...I remember telling my bestfriend how this chapter will end and she was all but pissed lol. Anyways here it is. The reason Tony liked Quinn so much was revealed as sick as it was in my opinion. I have an idea though that should redeem him a bit later down the month I'll write it. Skye's sister is batshit crazy ain't she. How she died plus much much more to come in the next chapter. It's winding down...The story should be finished by the end of July. Let me know how you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Specks :)**


	28. Make A Move

**Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it? Well this chapter has been long over due and I know it. Shoutout to my loyal readers you guys keep me writing. Just a side note the story is soon finished. The first section of the chapter is Rachel's version of a memory Quinn had in a previous chapter so if it seems familiar you know why. Forgive any mistakes, it's unedited and more to come soon.**

**Happy Reading**

** Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 27**

**RPOV (a memory)**

"_Quinn slow down a little Beth is getting fussy" I said from the backseat. I always insisted on riding with Beth when we go out so she wouldn't cause much trouble in her car seat. The car slowed and I smiled at Beth as she settled._

"_I can't help it Rach, I'm excited" This was Quinn's first weekend with Beth and we decided to take her out. I had everything planned for today starting with a little kite flying in the park off North Road __**(A/N still don't think this road exists in Ohio). **__The song I sang to Beth played on the radio and she touched my arm happily._

"_Sing" Beth said to me. I started to sing as Quinn hummed along with us as we approached the street. I continued to sing as we got nearer and Beth swayed along happily as I continued. Mentally I went through the list of stuff we had packed and what we told the others to bring to ensure that we would be well prepared for anything. Quinn loved this park because of it's size. She loved the face that it was small enough to make a quick getaway if she needed to but big enough that we shouldn't be in anyone's way._

"_Look" Beth said pointing to a couple ducks at the pond just off the corner of the park. _

"_Duck, can you say duck?"Quinn asked her. She shook her head no frantically and Quinn tried to get her to say it. _

"_Try B" she insisted_

"_No" Beth said pouting._

"_Come on B you could do this…Duuuuuck" I encouraged _

"_No" she repeated folding her arms. _

_I rolled my eyes at how stubborn she was for her age and as Quinn put the car in park I unbuckled Beth from the car seat and we went set out looking for the perfect spot to have out picnic. _

_I turned to see Brittany running behind us and calling for us both. She caught up with me and gave both Beth and I kisses on the cheek. _

"_Hey you two"_

"_Bwit" Beth said smiling brightly holding onto Brittany's leg hugging her. Brittany took her into her hands and smiled._

_Finally! We found 'the perfect' spot. That or Santana's incessant complaining was starting to annoy me. I leaned against Santana who was now eating a tuna sandwich while Quinn and I watched Brittany sitting by the edge of the pond with Beth in her lap. She pointed at the different ducks, probably getting Beth's help naming them. Quinn took a picture of the two of them, probably sending it to Noah, then turned to me and snapped another photo._

_Beth got away and came barreling towards us. _

"_Moma" she screamed with tears falling from her face. Quinn dropped her phone on the blanket and jumped up meeting her halfway and crouching to see if she was okay. Brittany walked up to them smiling as we heard her explanation._

"_One of the ducks came a little too close and she got scared and ran away" Santana chuckled as Quinn wiped her eyes and kissed her cheek. _

"_Aww its okay baby, they won't hurt you" she tried to explain. Beth gave Quinn like she was crazy and came running towards Santana and I._

"_Bad Duck" she said pointing to the pond._

"_That's right babygirl" Santana said "come on, let's get this kite in the air" she said taking Beth's kite in her hand._

_Quinn settled back next to me as Brittany, Beth and Santana and kissed my cheek._

"_This is by far the happiest day of my life"_

"_Wait until you see what we got planned for the rest of the weekend"_

_Quinn turned to me "you didn't tell me everything?"_

"_Well baby, I just want you to have a great weekend"_

"_I'm with you, so I will"_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The steady tick tock of Skye's watch drove me absolutely crazy standing out here. Crickets sang to one another and all I could think about was Quinn. The last thing I remembered was our picnic the first weekend we had Beth and how happy she had been. I need to save her.

**Hey guys, we're in position. **Brittany said through the ear pieces Zayi got us.

**What's the layout? **Skye asked

**I see one extremely large guy and 3 girls standing on the east side of the room. Quinn is hanging by her hands to the south, T is on the other side of her on his knees he looks injured or in pain and there's some blond chick walking around between them. I can't see her face or anything.**

**You guys won't believe this; those three girls are the** **Skanks **Brittany said

**I knew those bitches were bad news **Mike hissed

Skye turned to me "what the fuck is a Skank?"

I shook my head "it doesn't matter they are going down"

**Any funny business Z and you know what to do **Skye said

**I'm in position babe**

**Hey Skye. Doesn't this sound- **Mike whispered from the other side of the building

**- Just like what T would do? Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Z can you tell who the blonde girl is?**

**Negative. You guys better get in there, the big guy just untied Quinn**

Skye looked at me. "Shoot at anything that moves, except T and Q. The gun you have doesn't have a hell of a kick back like Mike's so you'll be fine if it does give you any trouble I beg you Rach bare the pain until we get them out"

"You don't have to tell me twice. That's my woman in there Skye"

**Make a move. **Brittany said and before I knew what happened a gunshot rang out Skye kicked open the door and I followed quickly behind her I shot in the direction of the big ugly guy. A bullet caught him in the arm and he rushed at me. I saw Quinn on the floor next to Tony before I was tackled to the ground.

The guy started choking me when Mike pulled him off and they started going at it. I scrambled to my feet when I saw Santana drop to the floor and Ronnie take Quinn off Tony's body and pulled her against her body.

"Quinn" I yelled

Her eyes connected with my own. "Rachel, get out of her" she screamed before she was hit on the back of the head.

"Nooooo" I yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Rach I can't get a clean shot <strong>Z said into my ear.

"Okay everybody, stop moving or the girl dies"

All movement stopped and I heard gurgling sounds in the ear pieces. I looked around to see who was injured but I couldn't tell.

**San? **Brittany asked scared

**Its not me Brit Brit, the bullet hit the vest.**Santana whispered

**Skye? **Zayi questioned

Silence.

**Skye? **she asked again.

I could see Skye, but she stood there unmoved, which terrified me.

**NATASHA YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! **Zayi yelled into the earpieces.

**Ariana. **Skye said barely above a whisper looking at the figure on the floor in front of her. My eyes followed hers and I gasped.

The doppelganger.

The gurgling sound came to our ears again.

**Mikey? **Skye whispered.

Where's Mike? I wondered looking around. Ronnie stepped forward pointing the gun at me.

"Listen Berry you're going to let us out of here or your girlfriend gets it"

I hesitated a little and Ronnie pointed her gun further into Quinn's head.

"I'm going to kill you" I sneered.

"I'll kill your girlfriend first" She said.

**You guys Mike's in trouble. **Brittany said sounding like she was crying.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the next and looked at Skye.

"Skye?"

"Stay tight" she whispered to both Santana and I.

"Ronnie listen up. You bitches need to understand something. There is no way you're getting out of here alive and Quinn is going with us" Santana said from the floor.

"Yeah whatever Lopez, no one is afraid of you"

The big guy rushed at Skye and I heard a gunshot making him fall to the ground. Mike's hand gun dropped from his hands as quickly as the big guy did.

"What did I say about not moving?"

"Mikey you okay?" Skye said loudly.

"Not. Sure"

I cocked my gun and pointed it at Ronnie.

"I'm done with this, put her down NOW" I said

Ronnie backed up towards the door dragging Quinn along I followed closely and both Skye and Santana had their guns pointed to the other Skanks.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Berry" The Mack smirked turning to Ronnie and nodding.

A gunshot rang out and Quinn dropped to the ground.

**I promise this is my last cliffy for this story...I promise!**

**More to come soon and an ending that will leave you all shocked...none of you will expect it. **

**So stay tuned for more. Pass the story on to your friends if you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.**

**Specks :)**


	29. I Have Nothing Else To Teach You

**Hello my loves, I know it's been a while and I apologize for the late update lots of stuff have been going on. Here's a new chap and more to come soon. Shoutout to Tiana you've finally gotten an update. This is a filler of sorts but more to come soon, I promise. It's unedited but I wanted you guys to have something.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 28**

**QPOV**

There are moments in life when you are sure you're dead. I know it sounds truly morbid but I'm serious. Nothing worked, I couldn't move anything and the pain was gone, so by all things logical I had to be dead. Didn't I?

My earliest memory was of me standing in front of a cake. I had to be about 3 years old and my mother had Farrah hair and a bright smile. There was lots of people I didn't know and streamers hanging from the room. I guess it was cute when you think about it but I tried not to.

My thoughts rushed to the day Beth was born. We had just performed and my water broke…Puck. He was all I saw at that moment. Noah Puckerman stood at my side while I gave birth to our daughter. I will love him for the rest of my life and regret none of it. The first time I saw Beth was beyond amazing. She had the cutest head of hair and her jaw was set like Puck often did when he was trying to be cute. Like father, like daughter I guess.

Then there was Rachel.

I never would've thought that I would find love and Rachel Berry was the last person I ever expected I would want to be with, or would want to be with me; yet here she was in my vision. She kept me from making mistakes that I would've regretted.

I love her.

Santana and Brittany came to my mind next. I remember when we had our first sleepover and Santana cried at Titanic when we watched it for the first time. Brittany and I never let her live that down and I hoped that if my life is over, Brittany never will. It was the day I realized that Santana Lopez is capable of having feelings.

Skye was my unofficial big sister; it's hard to believe that someone like her that was supposed to be such a badass could care so much about me. I love everything she has done for me and I knew she and Zayi would get Rachel out safe and that they would continue to make sure my family was safe.

Tony changed my life and maybe now that I was heading his way, heaven or hell whichever it was I would be able to make him understand what he means to me. I was hoping to be able to save him but I was weak. I tried but I was too late….he needed to know I was too late.

* * *

><p>'<em>You aren't weak…we just couldn't help him' <em>Charlie said. I was in a state of nothingness when her voice sounded.

'_Too weak to help them, Tony's dead and lord knows how many more of them are going to die because of me; along with me'_

'_You're naïve' _Charlie said as a bench appeared in my mind. I walked towards it and took a seat when a corporeal form of me came to sit with me. She…me…I had pink hair and my nose ring was in again.

'_How am I naïve for not being able to save them?'_

'_Because it isn't your turn to save anyone Quinn. Everyone needs saving every once in a while and it's your turn' _Charlie said from next to me and taking my hand.

'_She's right you know' _Tony said coming from the shadows.

'_Tony' _I said attempting to stand before Charlie squeezed my hand. I looked at her and she shook her head.

'_I can't stay long Q. Just know you aren't supposed to be here. Neither of you, though I will say seeing two of you is a tad weird but cool. Your life doesn't end here, not like this' _he explained.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't save you T. I tried but-'_

'_-Quinn you did your best, it was my time and I accept that. Do me a favor though and tell Skye and Zayi I love them both and never stop loving each other and as for Rachel you better be good to her because I'm not against becoming a ghost to haunt your ass. Oh, and Beth is lucky to have two mothers and a father like you three. If only every kid had people who care about them the way you do' _he said giving me that boyish smirk.

'_What about Mike?' _I asked tightening my grip on Charlie's hand.

'_I guess you could say I didn't make it' _Mike's voice sounded behind me and I turned to see him smiling at me.

'_No' _I said shaking my head

'_It's okay Quinn. I do feel bad about leaving Tina but its okay. I've seen her future and its way better than I could have given her'_

'_I love you both, you know that' _I said as tears fell from my face.

Mike came to stand by Tony and they both nodded.

'_You changed both our worlds Quinn and I'll be dammed if I didn't enjoy every second of it' _Tony said.

'_We have to go now Quinn, kiss T for me' _Mike said looking at his watch then at her with semi glassy eyes as he held back a few tears.

'_Quinn, take care of yourself, you are going to do great things'_

Mike blew me a kiss and winked before dancing into the darkness. I laughed and Tony shook his head following him into nothingness.

'_See, you aren't weak, you've never been weak. You have a strength that people wish they could find because you Quinn Fabray are motivated by the need to protect the ones you love. You just needed to find out who you love and now you have I have nothing else to teach you' _Charlie said kissing my wrist.

'_This is what you've been trying to teach me' _I said as clarity hit.

'_Now you get it. It's time to go…you've got a mess of people who love you out there'_

'_Thank you Charlie. For everything'_ I said wrapping my arms around her…me.

'_Thank yourself Fabray'_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Mommy" Harlem whined burying her head in her hands.

Rhett put his hand around her and pulled her closer as she let the tears fall freely from her face. He ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her but he just wasn't doing it for her. Quinn came to kneel before her and pulled her closer.

"Shhh baby don't cry" she whispered

"But mom, you have been through so much and you almost died. Mike died, Tony died, mama almost died, Aunty San got shot, I-I-I-" she said as she started blubbering. Quinn was about to pull her closer to her when she got up and went over to Rachel. She sat on her mother's lap and buried her face in her neck.

"I'll never be bad ever again and I'll hurt Liam if he's ever bad to you guys. I can't believe this" she said animatedly.

"Baby, we're alright. We're here aren't we? We got out of it all and here we are with you beautiful children" Rachel tried to explain.

"Yeah Har, mama and mom are here, we're all okay and we're all good. Don't cry baby girl" B said from her seat on the floor.

"Har, you don't want Binky seeing you crying now do you?" Rachel all but whispered into her ear.

Harlem looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"Oh please mom he's crying too" she said without even looking at him. The entire room turned to him and sure enough Rhett's eyes were red from trying but failing terribly to stifle tears from falling down his face.

"I don't even care right now" he said waving his hand in the air dramatically like his mom does so often.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of crying the parents had managed to get both Harlem and Rhett calm which Santana and Rachel found highly hilarious that they had to do in the first place. The boys were awake from their naps and were back to ground with Beth playing with building blocks.<p>

"Okay so now we know that you know that both Tony and Mike are dead what happened after you dropped to the ground. I mean you were obviously passed out or something how did you guys get away"

Quinn held her hands up "I'm all talked out right now. Rach?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Nope, won't be me either. One of you two have to do it"

"Not it" Santana and Brittany said in unison.

"You guys are such babies" Beth said "I've got this"

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Ago<strong>

**BePoV**

Okay so mom and mommy were gone for what seemed like a year. Daddy had just given me some cereal and put me on the floor at Aunty Tina's. She was all worried and pacing back and forth…

**Present Day**

"Uh sis, how can you tell a story you were there to witness?" Harlem asked.

Beth shrugged "No one else wants to do it"

"Fine I'll do it but I won't go into anymore gore" Quinn said pointing to the kids on the floor.

"To translate: one more slip up and she won't just be sleeping on the couch tonight but for the rest of the week" Santana said earning her a pillow from Quinn

"Like you" Brittany said seriously

****One more chapter to go after this one and maybe an epilogue...not sure yet but you guys will enjoy it I assure you. Look out for more in a bit and thank you all for being here with me and this story. ****

****Specks :)****


	30. Surprise!

**Hey everyone okay so here's the deal. This is Chapter 29 and the Epilogue. Any mistakes are mine. I still can't believe this story is over but hey it's been loads of fun to write. Shoutout to riverkirby, PunkRockPessimist, aquarius127, LucyRiot, vampiretiger, caseyrn12 , GallagherGirl530, Harley Quinn Davidson , Ad3n, Cassicio, l8erg8or88, WriterChik89, SilverfoxCFL, kayeaug04, Piper, Tiana and of course Zayi. Thank you guys for being here throughout the entire story and for enjoying every minute of it as I have. You guys are going to love this ending and I can't wait to see what you think about it. **

**So here it is one last time for this story.. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or their characters  
><strong>

**Pink Doesn't Taste That Great Chapter 29**

**QPOV**

"Rach" I groaned a little.

I couldn't open my eyes but I could talk. Isn't that something?

"Rach" I said again feeling someone next to me.

"Quinnie? Baby its mom. Oh my god baby I'm so happy you're alive" my mom said.

Wait a minute...

My mom is here?

"Mom? Where's Rachel?" I asked again my eyes still not opening. "Rach? San? Brit?" I called out a little louder.

"Quinn, its okay. Santana and Brittany are in the cafeteria with Beth and Noah and Rachel is in the bathroom. Actually here she is. Rachel can you stay with Quinn while I get the doctor?"

That's when I heard her.

"Sure Mrs. Fabray"

I heard footsteps and then felt lips against my own.

"Baby I am so glad you're okay" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Rach, Mike and T are gone"

"I know Quinn, listen you've been here a couple of hours and I have to speak quickly because your mom will be back soon. Listen up though okay. Your story is you had no idea what Tony was into. If anyone asks you remember nothing about last night. Baby trust me just go along with it and I will fill you in when we have a chance"

I let what she was saying marinate in my brain but none of it made sense.

"But where are Skye and Zayi?"

"I am so glad you're okay Q. I'll go get the others while the doctors take a look at you"

"Rach don't leave me" I said stretching my hand out for her.

Someone leaned into me "I'll be right back. Remember what I told you" she whispered kissing my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

I'm not sure how long I've been awake but at least my eyes are finally open, bruised and hurting but open nonetheless. I was now sitting up and Puck had just left with Beth who was falling asleep. Santana, Brittany and Rachel were still here with my mother who was relieved or whatever. She was still trying to make sense of everything that happened but thankfully she wasn't going too much into it. I wasn't too sure myself exactly what happened after I saw Rachel there but judging by the fact that we're here now gives me a shred of hope. Puck told me that he was there when Skye came to Tina with news about Mike and the rest of us and he still couldn't believe Mike was gone.

"Okay girls I'm going to go call your father and let him know you're okay. I'll be right back"

I rolled my eyes and muttered don't bother.

She smiled weakly and left the room. Brittany closed the door behind her and joined Rachel and Santana at the side of my bed.

"Okay what the hell happened and where are Skye and Z?"

"Skye is with Tina and Z..." Santana trailed off.

"Z what? What happened to Zayi?" I asked the beeping from my monitor increasing.

"Quinn, Zayi's a cop" Rachel said

"She's a what? You're lying"

"She isn't" Zayi entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I've been working undercover for a while. Tony found about a year ago and was going to have me killed but I love Skye. That was something I didn't plan on. I fell in love with this amazing woman and Tony couldn't do it. I told him I'm not after him which I really wasn't and he wasn't into it anymore. He was looking to go legit so we've been working together to get Ariana to show herself. You see I knew Ariana was alive but I couldn't prove it. She killed my entire family the night she left and cop or not I had to get my vengeance. Tony and I were close to finding her when he met you and he wanted to use you to bring her out because he knew a replacement would annoy the hell out of her. Tony was going to help me get her then turn himself in. Just so you guys wouldn't be tied to any of his dirty dealings and you aren't. I got Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Skye out of there before my backup came. The story is you and Mike were with Tony after school and he was told to come to that location where he and Mike were killed trying to keep you safe. I'm really sorry it had to come to that Quinn but Ariana was a danger to everyone. She needed to be found. I know Skye wouldn't understand it and I'm sure she'll never want to see me again but I did what I had to do to keep her safe. She would've been in jail now if Tony and I hadn't done things the way we did. All those other guys that worked with him fled town which is good for them. Quinn you must believe that I never intended for you to get hurt and Tony really did love you" Zayi said from the door.

It was weird seeing her like this. Her long sleeves and jeans with her police badge made things even more confusing.

"I-I trust...WE trusted you" I said agitated.

"I know. I'm sorry" she said again. "In the end I stand by every decision I made because here you are. Not dead and not in jail" she took a large envelope from her hand and handed it to Rachel who was closer to her.

"Tony wanted you to have this. Do me a favor if you can Quinn. Give this to Skye" she said handing Rachel a small box. "Tell her I meant what I said"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

**23 Years Ago**

It had been a couple of days since everything happened and I still didn't understand it all. Rachel had to go through it all with me constantly when she wasn't at school. By now the entire school heard about what happened and some of the stories the girls told me were epic. They all assumed that The Skanks (who were all arrested by the way) were the masterminds behind everything that happened and then they were some that Mike got shot by a police and others ranging from I did it to I was having an affair with him.

I was able to come home but I still had to take it easy which meant a week of no school, not like we were doing anything anyway. Rachel and her dads refused to let me leave the room unnecessarily and I was in no position to comply. I had 4 broken ribs and lots of cuts all over myself and my eyes were heavily bruised.

I know I said I'm living by Rachel and that's because in the midst of all this drama going on I forgot to mention to my mother that Rachel and I were dating and she walked in on us kissing at the hospital and lost it. She tried to kick Rachel out and when she refused to leave my mom decided I needed to choose: either kick Rachel out of my hospital room or look for somewhere else to live, so here we are.

Puck had offered to take me in but Rachel and her fathers insisted on me moving in with them and until we graduate and move to New York. She, Santana and Puck went to my mother's place as well as Skye and Zayi's for my stuff which occupied the guest room at the Berry home.

It was around 1pm and I was sitting downstairs on the couch. Leroy had just left; one of them came home at lunch to check up on me and today was his turn. I turned the television channel to The Food Network and settled into the couch when someone knocked at the door.

I groaned a little at having to get up when I was so comfortable. I walked over to the door looking through the peephole and I couldn't believe who I saw. I opened the door and stepped aside.

"You look like shit" Skye said helping me back to the couch.

"I feel like shit" I said

We stared at each other and smiled. "I miss you" I said making myself comfortable again. She sat in the other chair and frowned a little.

"I miss you too"

"Any word from Z?" I asked

The box Zayi wanted me to give to Skye contained a key. I don't know what the key opened and I didn't want to know. What I did know is that Skye has been having a hard time. She made all the funeral arrangements for the boys and tomorrow was supposed to be the service.

"I'm not ready to talk to her yet" she said

"What brings you here?" I asked

"I'm leaving Lima. I can't stay here, knowing what happened here and who I lost. I don't want to do that. I have some money saved up. Z is still at the house I think, it's in her name anyway so she can do whatever she wants with it but after tomorrow I'm gone"

"Skye i-"

"Don't say anything Quinn, I need to move on, I or I'll go crazy. Just do me a favor, don't let Rachel go. She's a good girl and you two are soul mates"

"So are you and Z" I retorted. I may think what she did was shitty but in the end she's the reason we aren't going to all rot in jail.

"Maybe but not right now" Skye said shrugging. She rested her head against the back of the chair.

"Promise me something Skye. Talk to Z, before you leave. Have a conversation with her and try to get some answers but don't leave before you do. She loves you, whether she planned it or not she loves you and you love her"

Skye came to sit on the couch with me putting my feet in her lap. "You are an awesome little sister Quinn, you know that?"

"You're a pretty good big sister yourself Skye. I'm going to miss you so much"

She took something out of her pocket and handed it to me. "I changed my number. Call me every once in a while okay?" she asked

"I will" I said "Are you in a hurry or do you wanna watch some Restaurant Impossible with me?" I asked readjusting myself again.

"You're lame" she replied. Her face was different. The happiness in her disappeared and she looked lost. It hurt me to see her like this because I had no idea what to say to her.

"You don't have to say anything Q. I know I look like shit. I just lost the last piece of family I had. Tony, Mikey and I don't know what to say about Zayi. I love her with everything I have but she kept so much from me. How could I trust her after that? Then there's you I am actually going to miss you. I'm losing or have lost everyone I have come to love in this world. This is why me leaving is what's best" she explained.

"Skye you aren't losing me. You just won't be able to see me often and you could always meet us in New York. I'll still be me and we'll still talk and as far as Zayi goes no one says you have to lose her. She's the girl for you and we both know it. You have the key and you know what it's for. Use it. Don't be a pussy Ramirez" I said

She laughed and pinched my foot. "Did you open the envelope yet?" she asked seriously.

I shook my head. "Did you open yours?"

Tony had left envelopes to Skye, Mike and me. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Been sorta scared to" I admitted

"Do it, trust me" she said "You need to"

"Maybe later"

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

"Hey Rach" I said as Rachel came into the house with Beth in her hands. After everything that happened we both wanted to spend more time with Beth and since Puck had an insane schedule trying to catch up to the rest of the graduating class, I asked the Berry men (even though they were practically insistent) on her coming over for the remainder of the week while Santana and Brittany help Puck study. Rachel and I would take care of her; ie. Rachel will take care of her and I'll try to take it easy; and one of her fathers will take her to school as long as Rachel picked her up.

"Hey babe" Rachel said dropping Beth's bag along with her own on the floor and putting Beth on the couch next to me.

"How was school babygirl?" I asked touching her hair. She got the concept of no jumping on mommy when I was in the hospital. She jumped on my chest and brought tears to my eyes instantly.

"Hi mommy" she said waving at me tiredly. I smirked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Mama was mean" she said pointing at Rachel. I found it hella cute that she called Rachel mama and it made me love Rachel even more that she really was like a second mother to Beth.

"What is she talking about Rach?"

Rachel blew out a puff of air and came out of the kitchen with a juice box and snacks for Beth.

"Okay it wasn't my fault. She was in her car seat, we were talking about her day and I stopped at the light and when the light turned and I was just about to move this jackass, sorry B, came out of nowhere and almost hit us"

I pulled Beth to my lap and checked her. "Are you okay?" I asked my eyes going between them both.

"I'm fine Quinn, Beth is fine. The car is fine but still he pissed me off" she said. Beth munched away happily on her snack while I turned the television to cartoons for her.

"Skye was here" I said.

"How is she?" Rachel asked a little scared.

"She's hurt, she misses Tony and Mike and most of all she misses Zayi but she's too stubborn to even hear her out. She's leaving tomorrow after the service"

"God I'm going to miss her" Rachel said

"I know I will too. She asked if I looked at my envelope yet. When I told her know she told me to do it soon"

Rachel closed her eyes. "You can do it tonight if you want"

"I actually want to do it with you, if you don't mind. We could go to the park after dinner when Beth will be with your dads and check it out"

"Okay. Hey B, why don't you tell mommy how your day went" Rachel suggested to her.

Beth blushed and turned to me and smiled. She started stringing her words together to fast for me to comprehend so I told her to slow it down.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Rachel asked handing me the envelope. We had just gotten to a park bench under a streetlight. I took the envelope and opened the top of it. In it were four envelopes. Two were addressed to me, one to Rachel and one to Beth. Rachel looked at me puzzled and I shrugged handing her the one addressed to her.<p>

"I'll go first" Rachel said tearing the envelope. Inside was a note.

_**Dear Rachel,**_

_** I think you are one of the most talented people I have or will ever meet. I haven't known you for very long but I love how you are with Quinn and even more so with Beth. Take care of them because if you are reading this letter I couldn't and it means I broke my promise to you. In that case love Quinn the way she deserves to be loved and continue being everything for her that she needs or wants. Like I said I haven't known you long but I love you already because Quinn loves you more than life itself. **_

_** Take Care of my girl for me**_

_** Tony**_

I felt a tear fall from my eyes as Rachel read what was written and she pulled the letter closer to her heart.

"I love you too Tony" she whispered wiping at her eyes.

I squeezed her hand and kissed it and pulled at the lighter of my two envelopes.

**_Dear Q,_**

**_ You remind me so much of someone I love and your ability to not be anything like her makes you even more special to me. I want you to remember something Quinn. You learned to love yourself in the process of loving Rachel and I will always be grateful to her for showing you that you deserve that level of love, from her and from yourself. By now Zayi has told you what she and I were doing and I could only hope that Skye forgives me for doing what we were going to do to Ariana._**

**_Remember when you said you were dating Rachel and I increased your money, well I have one more present for you and one for Beth. In the folder marked Beth is 10, 000 dollars. That's for her college fund. She can do whatever she wants with it when she turns 18 but it's hers. I know you're New York bound with Rachel and most likely Puckerman and Beth, so in the other folder is a key. I split most of my money between you, Michael and Skye. The key is to a safety deposit box that your money will be in. Quinn I need you to do one last thing for me. Be safe. Keep your head on and don't let anyone ever tell you, you can't do what you want. I'm going to miss you but know I'll always be watching over you._**

**_Take care of yourself and your family._**

**_ I love you Quinn Fabray_**

**_ T_**

I was speechless. Tony had me at a lost. I looked at Rachel who looked just as stunned as I did.

"I had money saved. It's in your room right now. Why would he give me more?" I asked absentmindedly.

I took my phone out and texted Skye's new number. A couple of minutes later she replied.

**I'll be right there. Don't move. – S**

"Rach I-"

"I know baby" she said pulling me closer. She always knew, she gets me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing/reading. What the hell was Tony thinking?

* * *

><p>"Quinn, Rach" Skye said walking up to us with a beer in her hand.<p>

"Well you weren't far at all were you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was heading to the house when you texted me. I'm meeting Z there in an hour"

I smiled at her and she sat on the other side of the bench.

"So you read the letters" she said

We nodded and pointed to the key. "Explain this" I said

"It caught me off guard too. I had no idea that he did that for us and I couldn't believe how much money was there when I went to the box; over 100 000 dollars. Zayi gave Mike's key to Tina because he basically had no one else but her"

"So Tony gave us this money" I said still trying to wrap my mind around it.

"Look Q, Rach don't complicate things more than you have to. You have a kid and they aren't cheap. Look at it as a way for you to give that little girl everything she will need and not having to suffer like most parents do. Take the money, go to New York and start your life together. It's that simple"

I closed my eyes "What about the bank or whatever won't they want to know why a couple of 18 year olds have this much money?" Rachel asked

"Inheritance, technically Tony had family money that we he inherited when my mom and dad died. He was the last one living apart from me and well Ariana apparently. The point is you inherited it and I have his will saying so. Everything here is on the up and up Zayi made sure of it and the business and money made from it was seized by the police. In the end Quinn you are now a very well off 18 year old with a wife and a kid"

I laughed and opened my eyes "Yeah and I love every minute of it"

"So you two gonna go to collect the money before you leave or let it rot there?"

"I'll go tomorrow" I said

"Can you walk far enough to even get to your car?" Skye asked laughing at me.

"I'm going with her. None of us are going to school tomorrow" Rachel explained not having to go any further.

"Gotcha, I gotta get going. Think I'll pick up some take out before I head home to see Z"

"Don't be a pussy Skye" I said as she stood.

"I've got you covered Q" she said winking then walking back to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"And there you have it. Rachel and I went the next day got the money and then went to the funeral. After that we graduated and came here where Rach, Puck and I got an apartment with Beth. San and Brit got one a couple blocks down, we all went to college and then Rach and I got this house and now here we are. 4 women and 6 children later and we're telling you a story" Quinn said going silent after a while. She took a sip of her water after having done most of the talking.

"Wow" Harlem whispered

"I know" Rhett said "That was such a cool story. You guys were so awesome, you all kicked serious ass – I mean butt. I loved it"

"There's one more thing you kids should know" Brittany said.

"What's that Aunty Brit?" Harlem asked

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other then at Santana.

"What's today's date?" she asked very seriously.

"April 1st" Rhett said automatically.

"Nooooooooo way" Harlem said as the adult and Beth started laughing.

"This was not all a joke" Rhett said shaking his head from side to side.

"I could try to convince you that it isn't Rhett but it wouldn't make it any less true" Quinn said.

"Happy April Fool's Day kids" Rachel said smiling brightly.

Harlem looked at Beth. "Please tell me they are kidding, this wasn't just some way for them to get back at Rhett and I for that joke we pulled on them last year" she said angrily remembering when she and Rhett convinced they were dating and that Harlem was pregnant. Beth shrugged.

"They did it to me when I was your age I don't think anything sparked it, they just do it to us and then laugh at us for the rest of our lives"

"Why do they laugh at you?" Rhett asked

"Well Binky she cried, like full on cried when she found out it was just a joke"

Both Harlem and Rhett laughed at Beth's expense. "I have a question though. If you guys are just kidding then how did you get the matching tattoos and mom why do you have those scars?" Harlem asked.

Quinn sobered a little. "I was in a car accident with my father when I was 15" she said

"As for the tattoos your mother and I got these when we first moved to New York. You see our story didn't go quite like we put it but it doesn't matter. The end result is the same; we're here, we're in love and we have you three"

Harlem put her hand on her forehead. "So none of this actually happened?"

"I'm afraid not Har but you have to admit it's a pretty cool story and on the plus side you get to help us tell it to the boys in another couple of years" Santana said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Oh no, I won't do that to my boys. Seb, Trey, Li listen up little dudes, whatever mama and mom tell you about how Aunty Quinn and Aunty Rachel met is not true okay?" Rhett said looking at his brothers and god brother.

"Got it" Sebastian replied. Trey gave him thumbs up and Liam attempted the same with a little help from Sebastian.

"Good, we shall be the final generation to be corrupted by you Lima women" he said

"So touchy Binky" Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Quinn needed some alone time. It had been a couple of hours since she stopped talking and she needed a break from the kids and the women. She walked over to her study and sat in her chair as she often did after a long day's work. Her cell phone sat in the same position as she left it apart from the blinking signifying a message. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

**5 work emails**

**1 missed call**

She hit redial on the number and put it to her ear patiently waiting for the person to pick up.

_**Hello?**_

_**Hey, it's me**_

_**Quinn how the hell are you and Rach, San and Brit how are they? **_The voice asked into the phone.

_**I'm good and they are all great how are you guys?**_

_**I'm good as well; Skye is in the bathroom helping the kids bathe because for some odd reason Allyn and Michael don't like to take showers alone, and you know how kids are at their ages.**_

_**Yeah I know how you mean, both Harlem and Beth were that way until the hit 8 or 9. I saw a missed call from her did she want something?**_

_**Nah I think she was just checking in, you know how she is. If she doesn't hear you every two weeks she thinks something went wrong. **_

_**I know how she feels. I have to say, we told Harlem and Rhett the story today, all about you guys and it made me miss you guys so much Z. I think about you guys a lot. **_

_**We both miss you too Q. I have to go Mikey just finished his shower. Give my love to the girls. **_

_**I will Zayi. Tell Skye I called. Love you**_

_**Love you too Q**_

_****_The End

**See I told you you would like how it ended. I still can't be this is the ending of it. It's been fun guys. **

**Specks :)**


	31. AN for Sequel

**Announcement**

Hey everyone. For those of you who don't know I started a sequel for this fic. the name of it is Volviendo al Rosa (Back to the Pink) You guys will love it I promise.

Here's a link if you wanna check it out. Again thanks to all of those that stuck around with this fic. You guys rock

s/ 8823765/ 1 /Volviendo-al-Rosa

Specks :)


End file.
